Beyond Wicked
by Lovely an Brooding
Summary: In 1994, Bonnie didn't think twice when it came to being the sacrifice, but got more than she bargained for. Kai craves power and freedom, most importantly he'll do anything to get it. Strong M.
1. Chapter 1 - Just You and Me

_REPOSTED! I had to delete the last Beyond Wicked for major revisions (if only I knew about the recovery function before it expired!). Sucks because I lost all my followers and reviews..._

Thank you to reviewers RedauroraCW, Tobelikethis, Rocklesson86, and YoCupcake! You guys are awesome.

 _Chapter 1 picks up from TVD Season 6, Episode 7. Bonnie sent her magic and Ms. Cuddles away after Kai's second attempt to escape. When I saw this scene on the show I was like really?...that's it!? Does she know the amount of sh*t she put herself in. After that happened, I imagined things going something like this..._

 **Just You and Me**

They stood a few feet away from each other in the dark and desolate cave. He was cross with anger as he tried to absorb his failed plan of escape. Her expression of optimism suddenly changed to concern in realization of her entrapment.

Kai shouted loud enough to command Bonnie's full attention. Her body tremored at the sound of his boisterous deep voice.

He kicked the empty backpack as he went into a violent rage. It didn't hit her until then, that she trapped herself with a monster in wake of their condemned isolation. She knew she was no longer under the protection of her magic. Bonnie tried to valiant her defensive stance to stand by her decision.

His breathing began to regain normalcy as his fit passed. His mood turned reminiscent of cold and brooding.

"Damon can't save you now...It's just you and me Bon", he uttered in a low menacing voice.

Bonnie could feel the angst set in as she pondered her fate in silence. Kai circled the gracious light that projected its glow into the cave's center.

She walked in the opposite direction of his path to stay at a safe distance.

He stopped in his tracks, "You realize I'm going to kill you right?!" he said in casual alarming tone.

Kai solemnly let his head fall back and ominously closed his eyes to imagine the blood-lust of her death.

"You really have no idea what you got yourself into," he uttered. His eyes remained shut while he fantasized in fiendish amusement.

"And you don't know what I'm capable of", Bonnie snapped back with default confidence. "Handling someone that is mentally unhinged and has daddy issues doesn't even compare to what I've faced."

"Pardon the fuck, but you know nothing about me or my family!" Kai shouted in baritone voice.

"I know that you, Malachai Parker, slaughtered his own family like the animal that you are!" said Bonnie.

He snapped in tone, "What did you call me?!"

"You heard me," Bonnie uttered no louder than a whisper.

Kai stoically approached, urging Bonnie to stand her ground. His demeanor aloof and hard to read yet his voice was low and strangely arousing in tone, "What makes you think I won't gut you the way I did them?"

A 6 foot tall Kai was now within arm's length as he hovered over Bonnie's petite 5 foot 4 frame. She peered up at him in acceptance of his challenge refusing to break eye sight despite his tall and overbearing figure.

Bonnie was stone faced in attempt to hide her dismay, the pit of her stomach tied in knots. She told herself to stay put, unwilling to let Kai get the best of her.

She spoke fiercely, "You don't deserve freed—" Before she could finish, Kai gripped her by both arms.

She winced at the strength of his hands alone. "I don't deserve what...?!" Kai commanded.

Bonnie swallowed what was left in her throat to reserve her pride. She quickly retorted, "People like you don't belong in the real world! I'll make sure that you rot in here for the rest of your pathetic life even if that means me being stuck with you!"

Her convictions were strong, but she hid her sense of doubt.

Her perpetual false sense of morality agitated Kai. He moved closer, his chest now barely touching hers. It provoked a sudden fear in Bonnie.

"People like me, huh?" Kai sneered inches away from her face. His eyes circled hers with vilify, almost in the form of fascination.

Bonnie's heart raced at his unpredictable behavior. She knew Kai could easily over power her, yet she talked with reckless abandonment.

She looked up at him with glinted eyes to shove his hands from her body.

Kai smiled at her feeble attempt to appear strong as he willingly released his hold. He enjoyed toying with her fiery temper.

"I'm not afraid of you Kai," Bonnie said in a low tone.

"Who said fear is what I was looking for?" Kai questioned. His head subtly cocked, his lips parted with dangerous curiosity as they both maintained synchronized eye contact.

Reality was starting to kick-in, Bonnie remained defensively quiet.

Kai smiled with disturbance, "I'm just getting started with you. You see…we have a whole century ahead of us"—He enclosed a small space between their meeting faces to make sure she understood his malice and ambiguous intentions. His keen eye sights observed Bonnie from head to toe.

He deviously grins, his curious gaze stopped at her breasts.

"You're disgusting," Bonnie attempted to hide the tremble in her voice. She was seconds away from unraveling in his increasingly tense presence. She took small steps backward which didn't stop him from following her path.

Kai's eyes turned sinister upon expansion, "Sweet little Bonnie Bennett thinks I'm disgusting?...I can get real nasty if you want it to go that route, but I don't think you're ready," he voiced in insidious arousal.

Bonnie felt frozen in her own body. The charming boyish smile that once made her bloom, now caused her a chill because something dark lay hidden beneath the surface and it was starting to show.

His mouth was spacious for breath exhibiting no signs of self-control, "You have no magic. Shame. Because at least then you might stand a chance...Wasn't a very smart idea now was it? So what's it going to be Bon?" Kai smiled viciously.

His open ended question sounded more like an implication, it made her feel uneasy.

He carefully watched with predatory eyes. Her instincts told her not to stay any longer. She quickly concocted her escape route, petrified as to what might happen next.

Her eyes quickly darted to the cave's exit then back at Kai. He grinned at her quick glance as he had already anticipated her actions.

Bonnie tried to run and dodge his side, Kai swiftly wrapped both his arms around her entire upper body. He forcefully shoved her into the solid rock wall behind her. Bonnie shuttered from the shock of the jagged rocks that pierced her back.

Kai quickly blocked her path before she could catch her breath—"Ah, Ah, Ah! You're not going anywhere after the shit you pulled today!" the spit of his saliva splashed her face as he shouted. Both his hands palmed the wall entrapping Bonnie in his small space.

"You know what happens to naughty little girls like you?" he uttered with a low raspy voice. His eyes took in the beautiful sights before him as he circled her entire face.

In silent retribution, Bonnie spit in Kai's face as if it were her only means of defense. He paused and lightly chuckled before casually using the palm of his hand to wipe away the saliva that coated part of his lips and nose. He grinned at her insulting yet lowly gesture, and then licked his dampened lips in endearment.

"You mean nothing to me. I don't care what you do to me," Bonnie scowled under her breath. She spoke just loud enough for him to hear the disdain in her voice.

"That wasn't very nice Bonnie," Kai lurched downward to meet her green eyes. "And you should care," he said in a low tone.

Kai flicked open a large switch blade before Bonnie's face, he held it at bay placing the tip of its sharp end on her cheek.

She looked away from the weapon with a tense jaw, her teeth clinched tightly as he toyed with her in suspense. Kai slowly dragged the blade down her cheek in a delicate graze, leading it to her external jugular vein.

He paused to gauge Bonnie's reaction, her eyes widened with a combination of anger and uncertainty as she faced the reality of her situation. Kai gloated in return as her momentary vulnerability pleased him. He observed her exposed shoulders in her V-neck strappy white tank top.

His eyes sparked with curiosity, "Tell me...what idiot complains about some dumb broad back in the real world when he has a real gem sitting right in front of him?" he asked.

Bonnie's lips cinched together to conceal her ambivalent nature.

Kai smiled at her silence. He continued to trail the blade down to her chest, the view enticed his lingering eyes. The blade tugged at the entry of her shirt, he stopped it in between the small center of her petite breasts.

He indecently stared, "Good thing is I'm not him..." Kai uttered.

He was mildly distracted, Bonnie was bold enough to incline a knee to his groin—Kai caught it before it reached the aimed destination. Angered at her action, Kai grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it to turn her around so that her back now faced him. Her chest now pressing against the wall. She breathed in the debris and dust particles of the cave's remnants as he held her wrist in a tight lock. Bonnie sighed aloud from the pain of her restrained wrist as Kai refused to let go.

Kai pressed his body into hers. Bonnie sighed with apprehension as he brazenly brought his pelvis to her bottom, he teasingly whispered into her right ear. "Now, now Bonnie, you're being a bad girl. I'm already two steps ahead of you", he breathed heavy.

She'd be damned to fight him back knowing he was twice her size, but dignity and determination was all she had.

Bonnie used her free left arm to give Kai an elbow to the side of his face. Kai groaned as he felt the blunt force of her elbow's edge, he held one eye in consolation of the pain. She tried to run, but an elbow to the face was not enough to put Kai down.

A partially blinded Kai held the injured side of his face and used the other hand to grab a fistful of Bonnie's short hair before she could trail off. He powerfully pulled her back in his direction. She twisted around in attempt to free herself. Together they both tumbled to the ground in their fight.

Bonnie kicked and crawled in the opposite direction of Kai. He grabbed hold of her leg and dragged her entire body towards him. He significantly put his weight on top of her body making it hard for her to breathe. Panic set in as Bonnie realized she was no match to his strength.

"She thinks she's strong, but look at her now," Kai mocked in amusement. She excessively wiggled beneath his body. His chuckle turned to hysteria as he pinned both her wrists to the ground.

It all seemed to hit her at once, she was sinking fast while this maniac was in perfect control.

"Kai get off me!" Bonnie shouted for his attention, but his lost mind appeared to be somewhere else.

Within the instant, Kai's dark humor turned into raw emotional anger. His lips nearly touched Bonnie's mouth as he voiced with fury, "I'm going to make you wish you never sent your magic away!" he yelled.

Bonnie's head flinched in horror as his eyes turned lurid and dark. The fright came into effect as she laid helplessly once again watching the movements of his switch blade. Kai held the blade to the side of her neck, putting pressure on the skin, but not nearly enough to draw blood. Bonnie turned her cheek in effort to ignore his sinuous gaze. His lips grazed her ear with warm breath sending a cold shiver down her body.

Kai whispered clear words, "You see Bonnie, I have no problem with killing you right now. In fact, I won't feel bad about it. I just might even enjoy it."

Bonnie knew it was to late to reason. "Kai stop it now!" her voice unfolded with fright in realization of his physical strength.

He squared the large blade at her lower side. Kai indecently pressed his lips against Bonnie's cheek and parted them onto her skin to take in her sweet scent. His eyes fluttered, "Oh you want me to stop!?" he asked with mockery. "Tell me what does it mean to stop? I have trouble deciphering other people's emotions. Should I have stopped when you axed me in the chest or the part where you stabbed my throat?! Do tell because I'm having a hard time understanding," he leered.

He wanted Bonnie off her high-horse, "Who are you to stop me from leaving!" he growled in her face. He switched to a dull yet concise tone, "You talk a good game. Let's give you a taste."

Kai slowly thrust the knife into Bonnie's side. She screamed out in agonizing pain feeling every inch of the sharp blade's penetration. He twisted it slightly to gauge her detrimental response. He bared a slight smile while lewdly pressing his mouth onto her cheek in enjoyment of her distress.

While he inflicted his torture, her hands reached for anything solid, a stone or a branch maybe, but all that surrounded was dirt and solid rock beneath her.

Bonnie instinctively grabbed a small handful of dirt, closed her eyes, and threw it into Kai's face. He cried out loudly and immediately leaned backward. As he was stunned, she shoved him off of her. He fell to his side in his disarray, then attempted to clear his eyes of the messy irritating substance.

Bonnie looked down to see the blade still inside her waist, her hands shook, she yelled aloud while quickly pulling the knife from her body drawing a horrid sight of blood.

She backed away from Kai on her bottom in a panic, meanwhile, he was still frantic and blinded. His right hand soaked in her bloody mess, it covered the base of his eyes as he rubbed away the dirt. She made a run and climbed out of the cave's exit.

"Bonnie!" Kai shouted in the background. She didn't look back as he continued to shout her name in manic obsession. The sound of his enraged voice echoed in the distance behind her. Bonnie kept running until she saw daylight.

Bonnie ran into a swarm of bushes in the surrounding forest. Amid her adrenaline rush, loose tree branches violently scratched her face as she hastily made her way through the forest brush. She ignored her wounds as her sole determination was to leave the premises of the area.


	2. Chapter 2 - No Place to Hide

_Note: I deleted some scenes, they were taking up space for the main plot of the story._

 _I thought about Kai's anger and determination in this one. Like Bonnie is so self-righteous and morally blinded, completely unaware that she sealed her own fate._

 **No Place to Hide**

Bonnie stumbled into the nearest town adjacent to Mystic Falls. She lightly pressed her hand against her injured side. She managed to stitch and mend her wound with gauze, but it didn't stifle the pain. Her white tank top was drenched in dry blood and a plaid shirt wrapped around her hips.

She carried a small backpack over one arm. She grabbed a bottle of opioid medicine from the inside. With a bottle of water in hand, she swallowed another dose of pills. The drugs were starting to take its effect, but it was no substitute for the pain.

Uninhabited colonial style homes symmetrically lined the street of the small neighborhood. Large trees followed suit along the sidewalks, their leaves whistled in the morning wind.

Bonnie blinked several times to clear her eye sights while glancing down at her wrist watch (7:55am). She was a bit sluggish from the drowsy medicine.

Suddenly, the sound of a car's engine echoed in the distance. Bonnie ardently turned her head to see which direction the sound was coming from. Her heart raced with anxiety as she knew Kai was searching for her yet again.

Bonnie spotted a burgundy brick manor nearby as her first choice. She ran to the house and headed up the front porch stairs. The front door was locked. The car's engine grew louder as it approached the street.

She made hast to the back of the house taking the pathway through the backyard gate, then ducked behind bushes that hide behind a picket fence. There was just enough space so that she could peer through the open slits of the fence. She cautiously watched as an early 90s 4-door Cheverly slowly passed through while Kai surveyed the streets. She went to the back door of the house and with luck, the door was open. She went inside and locked the door behind her.

Inside Bonnie was greeted to a bright kitchen with white tiled counter tops and large bay style windows that let in gracious light. She walked to the living room in the hallway ahead. She dashed to close the front window curtains. Bonnie needed new clothes. Her outfit was practically covered with dry blood and dirt.

She went to the second-floor master bedroom closest. She browsed through a selection of women's distasteful shirts, there was mostly over-sized dresses and shoulder padded shirts. "You've got to be kidding me!" Bonnie exasperated to herself.

The wife of the house was a size 8. Bonnie was a size 4, but she could make it work. She finally settled with a fitted half sleeve grey shirt that slightly tapered off her shoulders. She matched it with some high-waisted Levi denim jeans. She observed her outfit in the bedroom mirror. Not bad—she thought.

Bonnie curiously lingered into another bedroom. She entered into what looked like a little girl's room. A set of antique dolls lay perfectly in a row on the single twin-sized bed and multiple ballet trophies aligned on a shelf above a desk. She headed over to the tall bay window, she gazed out the second floor that overlooked the front yard.

Bonnie flinched when she saw Kai's uncanny face staring up at the house. Shit!—she uttered while ducking from the window. She got down on her knees to crawl until she was out of the window's sight.

She quietly made her way downstairs. Upon reaching the foyer, her body jumped at the sound of the front door's jiggling knob. Bonnie's heart accelerated in her chest, her stomach churned at the thought of him finding her.

Bonnie headed to the back door where she had entered. Out the corner of her eye, Kai walked by the side kitchen window. She ducked behind the kitchen counter sink. Kai used both hands to peek inside the house. He tried opening the locked door. Bonnie stayed in hiding. She gently patted her side and noticed that she bled through the gauze.

Bonnie hesitantly stood up when Kai was no longer at the backdoor. Maybe he went to look for a new way in, whatever the case, Bonnie didn't want to wait around to find out. She avidly searched for a sharp weapon. After checking the fifth cabinet draw, she grabbed the biggest kitchen knife she could find.

In a slowly crippling state, Bonnie quietly headed to the front door. She waited five minutes or so. She glared out the door's side windows to make sure it was clear. She gradually opened the front door.

Out of nowhere, she heard a creek in the floor behind her. She turned to see Kai inside the house standing in an ominous state. She held the knife before her in defense.

"How did you know I was here?!" said Bonnie with shaky voice. Kai's eyes were broad and blood shot red in his deranged state. It looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Well let's just say I had a hunch", said Kai. He winked while baring a sinister smile. "You left a small stain of blood on the front porch. You're not really good at this hide and seek thing", he laughed.

Kai sported a dark navy-blue t-shirt layered over a long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows, dark denim jeans, and brown boots. Bonnie spotted a set of car keys that hung from his front pants pocket.

"Bonnie, I knew you wouldn't go to Mystic Falls because obviously that would be the first place I would check, right? C'mon now, you must know I'm smarter than that", Kai continued.

"You could have fooled me", Bonnie said halfheartedly.

Kai smirked, "Well you don't seem that bright either, seeing as how I got in the house through one of the windows. You forgot to lock those." He paused for a second and dramatically folded his arms, resting his index finger on his chin as he observed her new appearance. "What are you wearing?!" he laughed in mockery.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She raised the knife higher as she became distracted by his banter.

"I'm kidding Bonnie! It's just, I didn't know you could make mom jeans look so hot", Kai smirked while checking her out.

Bonnie was annoyed by his boyish antics. "Cut the crap Kai", she said.

Kai observed Bonnie's frail and weakened state as he spoke, "Damn, you don't look so good. Rough night?"

"No thanks to you," said Bonnie. Her hand shook nervously as she held the knife in front of her. Her cheeks were flush and her brown skin was pale and lacking it's vibrant color.

Kai responded in overtly arrogant tone, "Look, just make it easy on yourself and surrender to me. I promise I won't make it hurt as much next time." He took a step forward.

"Let me go Kai!" Bonnie demanded—"No!" Kai shouted venomously. Bonnie jumped at his sudden change of tone.

"You see, yesterday this pesky little witch got rid of her magic and destroyed the ascendant, the two elements that I needed to get out of here. For fuck sake, I just seem to be having a bad day for the past 20 years!" Kai shouted.

"You left me no choice! I'm not turning you loose into the real world. I don't care what you do, I stand by what I did", said Bonnie.

Kai's weary eyes turned broad, "Are you not that smart or is you pride this big?!" he motioned his hands in wide gesture. "Because I just can't tell the difference," he chuckled with insult.

Kai bit his bottom lip as he craved the uncontrollable desire to torture. "When I shove this knife into your already injured side, it will please me greatly," he said while boldly walking towards her.

Bonnie was determined to make sure he didn't get close. She swung the knife at him. Kai grabbed the arm in which she wield the knife. She knew he would do this, so with her other free hand she pulled a second small kitchen knife from her back-pant's pocket and sliced his forearm—"Fuck!" Kai yelled, turning her loose so he could stop the harsh bleeding from his arm. Bonnie immediately snatched the car keys hanging from his pocket while he was briefly distracted. She quickly made her exit through the front door.

She ran outside making it to the sidewalk and looked in both directions of the street to spot his car. The Cheverly was parked two blocks away from the house. She knew it was her best bet since she was in no shape to run. Bonnie darted in its direction. She clamored out of breath as she quickly got into the car, slamming the door shut behind her. In the rear view mirror, she saw the reflection of Kai running towards the car. She struggled to hold the keys and dropped them beneath her seat—"Shit!" she shouted. Kai was approaching fast, she locked the car doors just in time as he reached for the latch on the driver's side. The two made brief intense eye contact as they both contemplated their next move.

Kai looked like a psychopath on a mission to finish what he started. In his hostile rage, he banged on the car window. "Bonnie! Where are you going to go?! I'm just going to find you again! You fucking selfish cunt!" he shouted furiously on the other side of the door.

Bonnie heeded his temper and finally got the keys into the car ignition. Kai kicked the driver side door as she sped off. In the rear-view mirror, she watched him fade in the distance as she drove further away. Kai stood balefully and rooted like a tree in the middle of the street watching her drive off. Bonnie knew it wasn't over, it was just the beginning of his rampage.

...

Bonnie contemplated her next stop 5 miles up the road. She needed to rest, her eyes grew heavy and her body was exhausted. Her side wound throbbed in excruciating pain. She bled through the grey shirt. She took a look at the blood on her right hand. It was then when Bonnie realized she left the backpack containing the medical supplies back at the manor. She gripped the steering wheel with both hands as she tried to get a hold of the pain and her heightened anxiety.

She couldn't get the sight of Kai's face out of her mind, he stared back at her with crazed and possessive bloodshot eyes. Bonnie underestimated his motivation and salacious appetite to kill. He won't rest until he get what he wants.

Bonnie surveyed the incoming business shops ahead in search of the supplies she lost. She spotted an urgent care health clinic. Nearly missing the entrance to the shopping center, she abruptly did a sharp turn into the parking lot and stopped at the clinic's front double doors. She quickly made her way inside and ran straight to the nurse's station.

Bonnie must have gone through just about every cabinet and draw in the room. She undressed her wound slowly as she stood before her reflection in the mirror, while warm water ran through the sink's faucet. Her face filled with multiple scratches and scrap marks.

The stitches had come a loose and her wound looked worse than before. She cried out from the stinging sharp pains that shot through her entire mid-section as she splashed warm water and soap on the affected area. Her hands shook as she dabbed antibiotic liquid on it. Her condition was getting worse so she searched for stronger medicine. Bonnie pulled morphine from a secured cabinet.

Bonnie didn't care how it had to be done, she just needed to stop the pain from immobilizing her. She prepared a fresh needle and injected her arm with the medicine. She gave herself enough so that she could stay conscious and vigil. She concentrated on mending the remains of her wound once again.

She sat for some time until she could get her thoughts together. She attempted to get up when her side felt numb, she stumbled from the wooziness of the medicine. She packed yet another bag full of medicine and headed for the front door.

Bonnie was outside, she stopped to observe her surroundings of the shopping center. She got to the car and threw the bag of supplies in the passenger seat. Reaching to put the keys into the ignition, Bonnie was caught off guard as she felt a large hand wrap tightly around her neck pulling her back against the seat—"Well well, if it isn't my favorite girl!" a treacherous and familiar voice spoke.

Like an episode of deja vu, a frightened Bonnie watched Kai through the rear-view mirror. He put her in a choke hold while he sat in the back seat.

Kai snickered in her ear, "Well done Bonnie. You got me back there at the house."

"That's payback for yesterday!" Bonnie snapped back.

He laughed, "I wasn't expecting little ole Bonnie to be one to wield a knife. I mean you were ready for me!", he touted in an overly excited tone.

Kai lured his fingertips over her perspiring chest, then softly stroked the side of her shoulder causing Bonnie to flinch from his alarming touch. His heavy warm breath brushed her ear with terror. Kai whispered in sinister voice, "I wasn't kidding when I said I will chase you down and kill you. I want you to suffer like I have."

Kai gently pulled back the short strands of hair that swooped in Bonnie's face, his fingertips grazed the side of her dampened cheek in the form of obsession. He continued, "Who knows…maybe we can have a little fun after all this." Kai locked eyes with Bonnie's reflection ahead in the rear-view mirror.

Kai gripped Bonnie's jawline forcing her to face their reflections, he watched her squirm in discomfort amid their tense silence. Bonnie darted her eyes in another direction in avoidance of his steamy sexual taunts. She shut her eyes tightly as Kai's moistened lips braised her bare cheek, he savored her lovely scent. Kai smelled her fear and uncertainty, and he loved every moment of her weak opposition.

He loosened his grip on her neck and demanded her to start the car and drive.

"Where are we going?!" Bonnie snapped. "Shut up and drive!" Kai shouted boisterously. Bonnie rolled her eyes and followed his commands.

Kai blissfully sat in the back seat as Bonnie drove. He casually wielded a knife in hand to keep Bonnie in check. They passed a sign that said 'Mystic Falls 10 miles ahead'. The silence in the car was deafening and uncomfortable for Bonnie, although Kai didn't seem to feel that way. She took notice of Kai's injured forearm, it was wrapped and knotted in a cloth-like fabric. The veins in his arms and hands intrusively bulged, despite him showing no signs of distress.

Every few seconds Bonnie took her attention off the road to steal glances of Kai from the rear-view mirror. He appeared stoic and void as he stared out of the side window. Every few seconds he tightly clinched his jaw. She indulgently admired his smooth skin and symmetrical face. Bonnie cared less than she wanted to admit. The endorphin's from the morphine made it easier to find his psycho ass to be attractive as she tried to rationalize with her self-conscience.

Kai caught Bonnie gawking at him in the mirror as they locked in eye contact. Bonnie quickly diverted her eyes back to the road. Kai flashed a boyish smile as he was smitten by her innocent curiosity.

Moments passed before Kai finally spoke, "Well you don't look so well".

Bonnie responded in a slight fog, "Yeah that's because you stabbed me!"

Kai cocked his head to the side in sarcastic amusement, "I did that?" He smirked and gazed out the side window again, "I did, didn't I?" he said to himself.

Bonnie looked queasy and damn near death as she was too distracted to focus on his words. The morphine's effects suddenly blurred Bonnie's peripheral vision. She tightly gripped the car's leather steering wheel with both hands in effort to concentrate on the road. Meanwhile, Kai aimlessly babbled as she grew increasingly dizzy.

"Roll the window down", Bonnie murmured. The day-time heat took its toll on her. "I don't feel good", she begged.

Kai continued to talk in his lonesome without care. His words turned faint, all sound started to fade and echo away. Her body suddenly turned numb and her eyes were heavier than usual. She felt like she was hovering inside the moving vehicle.

"Are you listening...?" Kai's voice sounded faintly in the background.

Bonnie gradually lost her balance behind the wheel as she drifted away from reality.

Kai suddenly yelled to get her attention. He intervened as the heavy ton car quickly drifted off the road. Kai tried to steer as Bonnie sat unconscious in the driver's seat. His attempts only made the car swerve even more. He lost control of the vehicle as it spun from one direction to the next. The car went off a small hill and into a steep ditch before crashing into a tree.

...

The winter green trees gently rustled in the late afternoon sky. Bonnie woke with a throbbing headache and aggravating pain from her left midsection. Her bruised face was rested in the puffy deployed airbag. It took her sometime to gather all that had happened as she looked around to observe the damage that had been caused. Bonnie jumped at the sight of Kai's lifeless body laying through the partially shattered windshield. She covered her mouth to silence her scream as she took in the gory aftermath of his death. No signs of life appeared to be left in his body.

She unbuckled her seat belt. The car door swung open as she pushed her way out of the vehicle. She fell from the driver side door and struggled to pull her legs out along with her. Bonnie coughed up an immense amount of blood in her discomfort.

With what little strength she had left, Bonnie managed to drag herself towards the top of the hill where the car veered off from the road. She dug her finger nails into the grass pulling up dirt as she gradually inched herself forward. She looked back at the busted vehicle. Its front end was smashed. The mechanical parts hummed quietly in the distance. Exhausted from pulling her weight, she waited a few seconds before trying again.

Bonnie looked back at the car this time to find Kai waking from his brief death. She wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her since her vision had doubled. In a panic, Bonnie rushed to pull herself up the hill as if the road was her only salvation of escape. Meanwhile, Kai was now fully revived. He made his exit through the window shield, ignoring that he crawled through splattered debris and sharp glass.

Bonnie hastened her crawl, but that wouldn't matter because Kai was now standing only a few feet behind her. Bonnie desperately groaned and clung to the ground with weak dexterity in her last attempts to pull herself up the hill.

Kai circled in on her as he spoke, "Poor Bonnie". He casually stood over her helpless body, his entire face and neck soaked in a bloody mess. He kneeled down next to her. He overlooked the car and laughed, "Look what you did. I just died for you! You are so determined, it kills me...literally!" He chucked while she lay in complete agony.

Amused by her efforts to still evade him, Kai shook his head in awe, "I didn't know you'd be this much fun, I swear," he taunted. Kai pushed Bonnie onto her back. She tried to utter words in her exasperation, but her throat filled with blood. She coughed and choked turbulently while Kai watched with little care.

Kai mockingly put his hand towards his ear, "I'm sorry, what's that? I can't hear you", he gloated. Bonnie gazed up into the clouds and watched them pass in the bright blue sky. She squinted her eyes to block out the light of the harsh sun. Kai's face hovered over her in darkness as he now blocked the light that blinded her. He spoke with cold contempt, "Now I can watch you suffer".


	3. Chapter 3 - He Likes to Play

_I really loved writing this chapter. When Kai is bad, I love it. But he is also very human. I tried to capture his emotional struggle and conflict in this one. That's why he's so interesting._

 **He Likes to Play**

Bonnie woke abruptly in a dramatic gasp for air. The last thing she remembered was Kai's bloody face leaning over her lifeless body. She was in a dank basement on a cot partially covered by a fleece blanket. It looked as if she was in a holding cell. A flame colored battery lantern sat on a small end table next to her.

She immediately thought about her wounded side. Bonnie reached under her shirt and felt nothing but healthy tight flesh. No pain what so ever. She lifted her shirt up and angled herself towards the lantern's light to get a better look. The golf size gash was no longer there. The blood stains now dry on her shirt.

"I always knew you had a nice body", said Kai. He stood on the other side of the closed bar cell with his arms folded as he leaned against the side wall. He gawked at her half naked body, admiring her golden brown skin as it glowed against the dim light.

How long had he been standing there—she thought to herself.

Bonnie was flanked between flattery and embarrassment as she gushed at his statement. Then Bonnie realized she was undressed from the waist down, wearing only her grey fitted top, underwear, and stripped ankle socks. She quickly pulled the blanket over her bare legs to cover herself.

"Where are my pants?!" She voiced angrily.

Kai spoke in a low tone, his face partially hidden in the darkness, "I took the liberty of taking them off... You look so much better this way," he winked.

Bonnie questioned his hidden motives, "What happened?! What did you do to me!"

"You died", Kai said nonchalantly. "Probably from internal bleed or something like that. It's a bitch isn't it? I know because I've offed myself so many times that I've lost count," he voiced in dry witty tone.

Kai was way past losing his mind, the solitude broke his sanity long ago. Bonnie began to question the madness she deliberately put herself into.

"Where did you take me?!" She asked.

He laughed, "It's home, can't you tell? What do you think! It's the Salvatore mansion's basement."

Kai had showered and changed clothes. He adorned a Henley shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and some fitted denim jeans.

Bonnie grew uncomfortable by his lurking presence as she sat in the reveal. The very thought of Kai having more than enough time to look at her practically naked body made her feel so insecure.

Kai snarled, "Don't even think about escaping either or we'll be back at square one. I'll just go after you if you try to leave."

Bonnie's impatience grew, "Kai, I'm going to ask you one more time, where are my pants?!" she shouted.

Kai acted coy, "Maybe I'll give the pants back...maybe I won't". He shrugged his shoulders and flashed his boyish smile.

Bonnie knew her anger wouldn't work so she took it down to his level. In her pretend confidence, she pulled the covers off her legs and eased her way off the cot locking her green eyes on him. Kai couldn't help but stare at her smooth bare legs as she walked to the bar cell door. She gripped the bars with both hands. Kai took two steps over to meet where she stood, his eyes still fixated on her petite bottom half.

Bonnie leaned forward, "Kai I'm not playing this game with you. And I want out of here," she said casually.

Kai remained silent as he stared aimlessly at her body, divulged in his own thoughts. His eyes led astray from her thighs to her flat stomach, and then her ample breasts.

"Well that depends on your behavior," he said in aroused distraction.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side as if she didn't understand.

His eyes met with hers, "If you're a good girl and you do as I ask. I might let you have a few perks...", his voice briefly trailed off—"But, if you're bad...and I wouldn't mind that at all either. I might have to go back to routinely killing you again." He lumbered out of his lustful spell and spoke in a serious tone, "And I don't think you want the latter."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Bonnie asked cautiously.

Kai laughed, "Nothing's changed…I've grown bored over the past few years," he smiled at her. Lowering his head as if he was giving a life lesson to a mere child, "This doesn't mean we're civil".

Bonnie asked, "And what do you mean by perks?"

"Food, water…clothes or anything else that satisfies your needs," he said. Kai leaned into the cell bars as he smiled. Bonnie believed his words to be true, she moved closer to his chest, her face now only inches away from his. As Kai stood tall, he looked down at her to get a better angle of her frame.

The excitement in him rose, he couldn't believe Bonnie was flirting for once. She spoke in seductive tone, "Whatever little thoughts you've got going on in your head, get rid of them now because I'm not going to be your "yes" girl. I don't like you Kai, you have single-handedly brought me nothing but headache and pain ever since we met," she said.

Kai was more intrigued by her enticing demeanor than the sentiments of her actual words. He took her statements with a grain of salt.

He retorted in the same fashion, "If you're trying to hurt my feelings, you'll have to try a little harder than that".

In a hypnotic state, he stared at her pursed lips, his mouth slightly ajar, his pensive thoughts dirty and devious as he imagined in secret. Kai swiftly reached threw the bars and clutched the back of Bonnie's neck. His grip caught Bonnie off guard, she winched in apprehension as he played rough.

Kai spoke in deep voice, "Let's get this straight. I control the games here, not you. So don't think that for one minute that your little act has me fooled." He used his other hand to grab hold of her face, her cheeks were clenched in his grasp while the other hand gripped her neck. She grabbed a hold of both his forearms to balance herself. She stood on the tips of her toes as he nearly lifted her off the ground. Bonnie tried to resist his downright deviant charm and power-play. "I could have you right now and you wouldn't have the power to stop me. So I wouldn't rattle the monster's cage unless you're ready," he said thoroughly then let her body go.

Bonnie sneered at him as she rubbed the back of her neck to ease the slight bruising from his hands. He took two steps back as she stood there baffled by his actions. Bonnie should have known better than to play with his emotions.

Kai smirked as his eyes trailed her body from head to toe once more. He walked off into the dark hallway. Bonnie peered through the bars to watch him leave, she listened to his fading footsteps as they continued up a set of stairs. He slammed the cellar door shut behind him causing it to loudly echo throughout the cold basement.

...

Kai headed straight for the liquor cabinet in the parlor room. The sight of Bonnie's winsome body and her held captive in his presence aroused him. The titillation was enough to make him avoid her for the rest of the night in fear that he will act compulsively.

Kai took grand steps as he hastened to the bar, and promptly poured himself a shot of whiskey. He downed the fiery liquid within seconds, then poured another glass. He held the glass up to the entry of his lips and replayed the scene in the cellar over in his mind once more. He shook his head in fascination and gave a sly smile. He downed the second shot.

Kai grabbed the bottle by the nose and walked over to the leather wing-back chair that hunkered in front of the roaring fireplace. He took his seat and engulfed a huge portion of alcohol straight from the bottle. He pondered in memorization as the flames flickered and danced in the darkness of the room. Now that he had his play thing right where he wanted her, he could freely plot.

Kai looked over at Bonnie's jeans as they lay on an angle across the couch on the other side of the room. He recalled the moments of her death from earlier that day; When she lost consciousness, he carried her to a nearby car, hot wired the engine, and drove to the Salvatore home. He had been staying at the mansion for the past few days and decided to call it home for now.

Kai bit his bottom lip to suppress the tension that lurked inside. Holding the whiskey bottle in his left hand, he reached in his pants and grabbed his manhood with the other hand. Kai thought of Bonnie once more; He carried her through the threshold of the mansion and placed her on the couch. Her body now revived and alive again, she breathed deeply in a peaceful state of sleep. Kai adored her dainty-like facial features, he stroked her warm cheek and eyed her slender body from head to toe.

What was it about her that enthralled him so much? He thought to himself. He found her feisty attitude to be refreshing in comparison to the preppy and typical boring girls he had dealt with in the real world. She was the first real beauty he had seen in a long time.

Kai stopped himself as he lusted after her comatose body, his thoughts were loud and abrasive as he tried to fight himself. Deep down Kai knew a monster lived inside him, but he didn't know how to silence his demons. Kai struggled to maintain his composure as he toiled with thoughts of touching Bonnie's innocent body in any which way he pleased. At the same time, he was angered that she and the Bennett bloodline had such a strong hold over his destiny.

Infuriated with passion, Kai undid Bonnie's jeans and ripped them off her legs as she slept. It had been so long since he touched another woman, he missed the feel of their supple and soft skin. Kai used the back of his hand to brush her warm thighs. "Fuck!" he screamed a loud as he restrained himself. He tried to fight and nullify his radical psyche.

Kai had lost his sanity after 20 years of solitude. His old life felt like a distant dream, the prison world was now his living nightmare. Bonnie just may be the little radiant light in his life that he needed so desperately. In the darkest place of his heart, he knew he yearned for acceptance and warmth.

But that came to a halt when he thought of his name and where he came from, "Malachai Parker." The words echoed in his head, it only brought forth pain and angst as he was just a mere pawn to his family in a grander scheme. He cursed Bonnie under his breath at the very thought of her keeping him from his freedom and at the same time she was a constant reminder of the monster his family helped create. He would make her pay for her betrayal.

Kai drank himself into a frenzy as he sat by the fireplace, he was ashamed of who he was and that he came from such a dark place. In that moment, he did only what he knew how to do best. Kai angrily slouched in his chair while he drank the entire bottle of whiskey. Immediately after taking his last gulp, he harshly threw the empty bottle at the fireplace mantle. The flames scorched at the effects of the splattered glass and remaining fluid. He slept in the chair until dawn.

...

Bonnie paced the concrete floor in her ankle socks. "I can't believe this asshole", she growled to herself. She was half naked, cold, and hungry. And dammit she wanted a hot bath! She wouldn't let Kai get the best of her, even if she had to starve just to prove her point. Bonnie searched every outlet, corner and crevice in the cell, there were no windows or vents so she couldn't tell what time of day it was. It was just her, the lantern, and the terribly awkward cot.

Kai left her with nothing for three days, not a visit or even a glass of water. Maybe she really did push his buttons this time. She didn't understand his fickle nature, he was playful and terribly obnoxious. On the other hand, he was quick to snap your neck in half and make your life a living hell. Bonnie belittled herself as she briefly divulged in the thought of finding Kai to be faintly attractive.

Bonnie stood against the cold concrete wall and slid into a crouching position. She whimpered to herself and thought of everyone back home. It had been almost a week and nobody came to her rescue from the real world. Bonnie sobbed whiled questioning her self-worth and whether anyone would care of her absence. Her thoughts shifted to Damon.

Bonnie was partly enraged with her true self, how could she be so selfless and giving to people who didn't come to her aid? "Fuck them!" she said aloud. She didn't need her "so called" friends, but they always needed her help. She risked her life for them multiple times just so they could benefit from her magic. She died more than once for their asses, but never did she recall getting a thank you or sympathy for her grief when she lost her grams and father.

Bonnie leaned her head against the wall and let the tears dry from her cheeks, the bitter and ill feelings she held towards the world and everybody else imploded to the surface. She grew increasingly numb as her grams was the one thing that mattered in her life, yet she was solely responsible for her death just so she could help save a best friend with bad taste in men. Bonnie grew tired of her constant moral need to be the "good girl" or "the savior".

In her boredom, Bonnie flicked dust balls from the ground to the other side of the cell. The basement door sounded and light shined in the corner hallway. Bonnie immediately stood to her feet. Footsteps loudly tread down the stairs. Forget her conservatism, Bonnie didn't care if Kai saw her in the buff at this point. She wanted out of this enclosed cell now!

"Look who's up!" Kai said gleefully. Bonnie sneered at him when she noticed he came empty handed. "How did you sleep?!" he asked casually.

"You left me in here for days Kai, what the hell!?" Bonnie yelled. Her pride wouldn't allow her to beg for his sympathy, but she was close to reaching the brink.

Kai grinned, "I know, I almost forgot you were down here", he played coy with mocking inflection in his voice.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Bonnie asked.

"Because it entertains me to see you like this. I was hoping to get a sorry from you, but it seems your perfectly content with staying down here", Kai said nonchalantly as he turned towards the door appearing to walk away.

"Wait!" Bonnie called out. Kai turned around as she peaked his interest, "I'm listening" he said.

Bonnie tried to reason with him, "Just please give me something, anything! But not anything if you catch my drift," she said.

Kai paused for a moment as he soaked in her words, "I'll make you a deal…you can come out for one whole day. Shower, eat, whatever...under one condition", he ended inquisitively.

Bonnie waited for his worst, "And that is…?" she asked.

"Cook for me", Kai responded.

Bonnie snickered, she didn't expect this. "Like cook you dinner?" she asked. Kai stood confidently and nodded with a big smile on his face. It was all or clearly nothing. Bonnie crossed her arms in response, "Whatever, I'll do it. Just let me out," she said.

Bonnie slowly approached as Kai unlocked the metal bar door. He stood in the entry way and waited for her to walk first. Bonnie glared at Kai with paranoid eyes as she hesitantly passed him. Kai grabbed her arm to stop her, "Try to leave this house, and I'll make sure you never leave this cell until you starve to death," he said in low tone.

Bonnie squinted her eyes at his threat. He waved for her to walk ahead of him, she did just that. Kai tilted his head to get a good look at her perky butt as she walked in front of him. Bonnie turned back to look at him, Kai quickly darted his attention upward to meet her face. "Go! Before I change my mind!" he said loudly.

"Don't look at my ass!" she snapped.

"Sorry can't help it, seeing as I'm a guy an all", he responded with a grin. He gave her flirty eyes. Bonnie turned around, she blushed when he wasn't looking, but Kai knew exactly what she was feeling.

As Bonnie walked up the stairs, the air smelled of freshly cooked food. Her stomach growled at the scent that came from the kitchen. She walked in to find a fresh plate of eggs, hash browns, bacon and a cup of coffee. She made a mad dash to the counter and scarfed down the meal. She didn't care if it wasn't meant for her.

"Your welcome", Kai proclaimed. He leaned against the other side of the counter and watched Bonnie eat. Bonnie looked up at him then at the food again as she stopped chewing. "What did you put in this?" she said with suspicion. Kai raised his eyebrow, "….Hmmm, salt, pepper?" he said. Bonnie paused, shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat.

Bonnie questioned his motives, "Why are you being so nice? It's not in your nature," she asked.

"Ouch! What I can't be human?" Kai smiled.

Bonnie inappropriately stared at his beautiful pearlescent white and seemingly perfect teeth, why the fuck was he so beautiful?!—she thought. This felt too good to be true. Maybe Kai expected something else in return. She chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Kai asked while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing", said Bonnie. "Oh my god, I've missed the taste of coffee!" she uttered. She quickly gulped the warm brew. A glass of water sat in front of her, she grabbed it and drank till it was empty. Bonnie began to choke and cough from drinking too fast.

Kai watched her in awe, she looked cute even when she wasn't trying. He bit his bottom lip just thinking about her. After Bonnie finished coughing, she looked up to find Kai callously staring at her with a huge grin on his face.

"What?!" she yelled.

Kai shrugged his shoulders as he simply admired her beauty, "I'm just enjoying the view, that's all," he said.

Bonnie took a moment to swallow the remainder of her food then spoke, "So you find starving me of food and water for more than three days to be entertaining?! I nearly choked to death just now, and you just sat there, smiled and watched!" she said.

Kai remained silent with a smug haughty look and took another sip of his coffee. Bonnie went on to ignore him and continued to eat.

The remnants of her plate sat before her as she had finished. "I'm going to shower", she said.

Bonnie casually walked off making herself at home. She took solace in Damon's room because it was the closest reminder of the real world, plus she missed his scent and cynical humor.

She quickly closed and locked the bedroom door. She didn't trust Kai, knowing what he was capable of.

Bonnie walked into the grand private bathroom, before turning on the shower she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe the physical state she was in, "Oh my god!" she said aloud. Her hair was crazy and frizzy, her face dirty and her skin felt icky. She couldn't believe Kai flirted with her after she looked the way she did. Bonnie was mortified and embarrassed. She undressed in front of the mirror as she waited for the shower to run hot. She gazed at her nude body in the mirror. She turned to the side and looked at the area where Kai stabbed her. A small scar remained despite it being healed. Infuriated with his actions from the other day, she quickly forgot about his friendly gesture in the kitchen. She huffed in the mirror and glided her hands down her hips. Her body appeared gaunt and meager as she had lost weight from the stress and starvation. "Fuck you Kai", she uttered before enjoying the piping hot shower.

...

Bonnie exited the bathroom in a towel suddenly realizing the clothes she had acquired over four months' time were located in the guest room. Completely mortified, she couldn't ask Kai to go fetch them. She took her chances and unlocked the bedroom door. She peeked out into the empty brightly lit hallway. Here goes nothing.

She quickly walked to the guest bedroom with wet curly hair and a medium sized towel that barely covered her assets. The designated room was four doors down, but the walk seemed to take forever. She quietly tiptoed by the stairs that led past the large foyer. Finally making it to the door in peace, she tugged at the door knob to find it was locked. She sighed in frustration.

"Looking for these?" asked Kai. He held a set of keys before him. Of course, he made this too easy and Bonnie knowingly took the bait. "How was your shower?" he asked eminently.

Bonnie gave Kai a smug look, "Gee I bet you'd like to know", she said in a dry tone. "Now open the door please!" she demanded.

"What are you going to do for me if I give you the keys?" Kai asked in an alluring manner.

Bonnie swallowed her dignity, "Kai, please. I'm cold and I want to get dressed", she pleaded.

"Alright, come get them", he said playfully.

Bonnie took a good four steps in his direction, she extended her hand expecting him to hand them over as promised, but she had a feeling he wouldn't make it that easy. Kai nodded his head, egging her to reach for the keys. When Bonnie reached, he moved the keys to his side.

"Kai, I'm not doing this with you", she said. Bonnie attempted to reach for them again. Kai defiantly balled the keys up into his fist. Bonnie stopped in defeat as she grew flustered.

"C'mon Bonnie, you're not even trying", Kai said with a flirty smile. She tried to hide her blushing expression. Kai actually got her to smile naked in a towel.

Bonnie began to loosen up, she accepted his challenge. Kai placed both hands behind his back and smiled modestly. Bonnie waited for his next move. He held both balled up fist in front of her, "Pick one", he said.

Bonnie chose the left. He turned an empty hand over, so next she chose the right. That hand also turned up empty. She looked up at him in frustration.

"You've got to find it", he said.

"Okay, they are in your back pants pocket", she responded.

Kai placed both hands in his pockets front and back, he pulled out nothing.

Bonnie waited. The keys now suddenly appeared in his right hand. So what, he's a magician now?

Bonnie sighed and reached for them, he pulled his arm backward. They were now in his left hand, she chased his other hand.

Kai began to sweetly laugh, "You've got to catch me, can you catch me?" he utter in a low voice.

Bonnie smiled and squinted her eyes as she willingly played along. She couldn't believe they were actually flirting. Meanwhile, days ago they were down each other's throats deep in hate.

Bonnie tried harder this time. Kai swung both his long arms around her body while he still held the keys. When Bonnie reached forward, she fell slightly into his hardened chest. Her breasts pressed against his body causing a sudden arousal between the two.

They both grew silent as they were no longer playing the game of keep away. Kai hungrily stared down into Bonnie's eyes. Her body tingled all over as she was caught in his strikingly handsome gaze, but his silence intimidated her. Kai stood tall over her meek figure putting more pressure on her body with his. Bonnie notably forgot she was very naked under her towel and very vulnerable at this point.

"Kai give me the keys", she demanded.

He ignored her, Kai was convinced that he could get Bonnie to give-in to the moment. She tread small steps backwards, he avidly followed.

She eventually backed herself into a wall. "Kai, that's enough", she said.

Bonnie tried to walk away, he gently pushed her by the stomach. Her back hit the wall again. Her heart raced at his intense stance, she tightly clutched her towel and demanded that he stop. Kai flashed a conceited grin as he looked down upon Bonnie. He leaned forward and attempted to kiss her on the lips, she dodged his first attempt. She pushed at his chest with the one free hand, while the other held her towel in place. Kai stood determined and grounded in his position. Then she pushed at his chest with both hands. He wouldn't stop so Bonnie gave him a hard slap in the face instead.

Kai snapped out of his trance and pulled away. He breathed hard as he glared at her with burning desire. Kai was disappointed in her lack of reception. Bonnie stood in passive shock.

Kai opened the guest bedroom door and nonchalantly put the keys in his pocket. He grinned and walked off. Bonnie darted to the room and locked the door behind her, not that it mattered because Kai could just invite himself in if he wanted to. The thought scared her senseless. She sat on the bed for a good ten minutes to collect her thoughts.

...

Bonnie hesitantly walked to the foyer. She was dressed in light denim jeans that came just above her ankles, paired with a fitted quarter sleeve shirt and some Ked sneakers. The mansion was oddly quiet. She jumped at the sound of the antique grandfather clock that chimed in the hallway behind her. She grabbed her chest and wondered where Kai had gone. She yelled his name and waited for his call, or any sound of human life. When she heard nothing, she dashed over to the front door. She tugged multiple times to find it locked from the inside. She ran to the back door near the kitchen and tried that door as well with no success. Bonnie continued as she checked all the first floor windows. They had been sealed shut. She sighed. Everything was a game to Kai, she knew that by now.

Bonnie searched the draws and desks in the rooms downstairs hoping to find the spare skeleton key. Nothing. She ran up the grand foyer stairs and tried to guess which bedroom Kai had been sleeping in. Everything looked in its usual order. Either Kai was exceptionally neat or he covered his tracks well.

Determined to leave the house, Bonnie rushed back to her guest room and packed some clothes, among a few other things. She looked for an escape route in the house. Her best chance would be to exit the second floor windows. Great—she'd have to risk breaking a leg to get out.

She went to the east wing's corner bedroom to make her exit. Bonnie scaled through the window with her bag on her back. She peered over the edge of the rooftop to see just how high she was from the three-story house. Her stomach churned at the sight of the drop down below. She looked for a lattice or a pipe to could climb down. She carefully crawled on her hands and knees to get to the front side of the house. Bonnie spotted Kai jogging fast towards the mansion wearing headphones in his ears. She ducked her head in fear as he headed straight for the front door. She didn't have time to keep searching.

Bonnie quickly crawled back thru the window she came from and closed it behind her. The front door sounded shut from downstairs. She quickly shoved the packed bag under the bed and hastened to the hallway closing the bedroom door softly behind her. She rapidly walked in the direction of the foyer stairs, nearly bumping into Kai. She gasped at the sight of his tall masculine figure.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked in low tone. His possessive eyes awaited an answer.

Bonnie tried to play it cool, "I was heading downstairs, why do you care?!" she snapped.

Kai stared at her in a meddlesome manner. Bonnie didn't want to seem suspicious so she she headed towards the first floor. She settled in the vaulted ceiling living room. She was so close to getting out, but he continued to casually hang around. She heard silence from the upstairs. Bonnie checked the locked front door one more time. She concocted thoughts of stealing the keys from him.

As time passed, Kai came downstairs in changed clothes. He walked by the living room, then treaded his steps backwards. He acted in confusion, "I'm sorry, isn't someone supposed to be making dinner?" he said with coy expression.

Bonnie had her legs propped up on the couch, she flashed him her evil eye. Kai continued to be a smart ass, "Because the last time I checked, this person isn't doing their job," he smirked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and got up from the couch, "What is this? Are we playing house now?!" she said.

Kai smiled, "We could if that's what you want…Oh right!...Last time I recall, you don't have much of a choice", he gloated.

How could a man's ego be so big when he's spent so much time alone—she thought. Bonnie put her pride to the side and walked past Kai. She sneered at him on her way.

Bonnie grudgingly rummaged through the refrigerator and kitchen pantry. She reminded herself this option was better than being locked in the cold cell.

Kai took a seat at the island counter to casually watch her. Bonnie deliberately ignores his presence. She picks her meat and vegetables as desired.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I want to eat?" said Kai. Bonnie responded, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

He laughed, "So do you always answer a question with a question?" he stated.

Bonnie was aggravated by his presence, "I can't cook with you watching me!" she said loudly.

Kai raised his eyebrow, "I have to make sure you don't poison my food," he replied.

Bonnie retorted with smartness, "Don't give me any ideas!" She pulled out a cutting knife and began to angrily chop the vegetables.

Kai watched her in dismay. He held his hand out, "On second thought, hand me that knife," he said. Bonnie kept chopping, she blatantly ignored him. He pestered her some more out of spite. Bonnie flicked the knife in his direction, "I know how to use this remember," she said with gritted her teeth.

Kai's smile changed to a grin, "You're doing it wrong...," he said in a deep voice.

She huffed, "You're seriously going to tell me how to cook?" Bonnie wanted to pick a fight.

Surprisingly, Kai was actually trying to be nice. He held his hand out once more, he trusted that Bonnie would hand it over given her good nature. She hesitated before giving him the cutting knife, she pulled back. "How do I know you're not going to stab me again?" she uttered with concern.

Kai used his index finger to point to his face as he tried to put on his best puppy dog eyed look, "Does it look like I want to hurt you right now?" he said convincingly.

He walked around the kitchen island. He towered over Bonnie eyeing her to hand over the cutting utensil. Distracted by his pretentious gaze, Kai snatched the knife from her hands and eased his body behind hers in a swift motion.

He holds the knife in front of her face in a non-threatening way, she takes a good look at their reflection in the wide stainless steel blade. "Follow my hands", he demanded.

Bonnie feeling slightly nervous, gently places her hands on top of his hands. Kai begins to cut and gives her instructions while doing so. The knife goes up and down in fluid motions. First slowly, then he steadily cuts at a moderate pace. Bonnie unknowingly starts blushing and smiling at his helpful lesson. The bastard was right.

Kai purposefully pressed his body politely into hers. She could feel his chest against her back, his heart beat steadily in comfort.

He breathes softly into her ear, "You try" he whispered.

Bonnie caught in the moment, drops the knife on the counter as she was taken in by his distraction. The drop makes a loud clanking sound, loud enough to cause an odd tension in the air. By that time, Kai had already stepped away from her. He went back to his seat on the other side of the counter. Bonnie tried to hide her flush cheeks. In return, Kai flashed her a wink and an arrogant boyish smile.

He did it again. Just when Bonnie wanted to stay mad at him, he goes and pulls a stunt like this.

...

An hour later, Bonnie realizes her once clean shirt is now dirty and unwearable. She goes upstairs to change out of it as Kai insisted he take over with the food. Bonnie goes to the guest room and contemplates what to put on. She tries on a montage of shirts, unable to find one that satisfies her.

She shook her head in humiliation, it's just Kai—she thought. Her stomach dropped as she began to replay moments from earlier that morning. Kai didn't know how to control himself as she recalled. She pondered his ability to make her feel relaxed, then cross her set boundaries all in one day.

Bonnie thought about backing out of dinner, but didn't know how to make that happen. Knowing Kai, he'd probably tie her up and force her to dine with him anyway because he was strange like that. She stopped smiling when the thought dawned to her. She decided on a fitted V-neck white long sleeve shirt, layered over a tank top. The more conservative, the better.

Bonnie nervously walked down the west wing steps closest to the kitchen. Kai's back was facing her. He had a small hand towel draped over his shoulder. His muscular physique revealed through his plain black t-shirt and dark jeans. Bonnie admired his sublime triangular waist as he swayed from one leg to the other.

She approached the counter to make her presence known. He was pouring two glasses of wine. Kai held one glass out to Bonnie, she stared at it with apprehension. "It's not going to bite you", he said teasingly.

She reluctantly took the wine glass and observed its contents closely. Kai held his glass in the air and waited for her to toast him. Bonnie nodded her head instead and waited for him to drink first. Here goes nothing—Bonnie felt pressured, she took small sips of her wine.

They casually ate their dinner at the kitchen table in front of the fire place. Bonnie maintained a safe distance from Kai. He pretended not to notice. Bonnie loosened up after one and a half glasses of wine, meanwhile Kai was on his third. The goal is to stay sober—She reminded herself of the recurring thought whenever Kai flashed her his handsome smile, it made her weak every time.

"Bonnie, finish your wine for Christ sake!" Kai chuckled. He paused dramatically while he chewed his food and pointed his fork at her—"I know what you're trying to do," he exclaimed.

Bonnie leaned in taking her last bite wondering of the nonsense he spoke of.

"You're trying to get me drunk aren't you?" he said coyly. Kai paused dramatically, "And it's working", he said. Bonnie smiled, but yelled at herself insider her head, "Stop it…Stop it now!"

Kai chugged the rest of his glass. He got up from the counter and nodded for her to follow him as he walked into the grand living space. Bonnie remained cautious. Maybe he'll get too drunk and pass out.

He dropped a pile of wood in front of the mantle and prepared a fire. He babbled about random things in his tipsy state.

Kai walked over to the bar and pulled out some old bourbon liquor. Kai held the bottle up and smiled to himself as if he had found a long lost friend. He held two glasses in one hand and the Bourbon in the other. He set them on the coffee table in front of Bonnie and doubled poured in both cups. He took a seat on the couch across from her. He nudged the cup in her direction and held his glass up to his mouth, he waited on her.

"You're not going to get me drunk tonight", Bonnie said sternly.

"Who says I'm trying to get you drunk?" Kai grinned.

Bonnie stayed silent while she took a tiny sips of wine.

Kai held the drink to the base of his lips, then instantly downed the bourbon in less than four gulps with both eyes fixated on Bonnie. He swallowed the fiery liquid with ease.

Bonnie knew she was a light weight, she could tell Kai had plenty of practice. He was just waiting for a moment to pounce.

Kai poured himself another glass, he moderately sipped this time. His eyes challenged her to drink the booze, "I just poured a glass in front of you, so you would have seen something if I did it right?" he reasoned.

Bonnie set her partially finished wine on the coffee table. Then grabbed the bourbon, she held it in front of herself in feeling of pressure—Screw it! She downed it as quick as she could causing herself to cough in the process. In her uncanny state, she declared that it would be her only glass of bourbon for the night. She can handle at least one glass and still keep it classy.

Kai grabbed the bourbon and read the back of the bottle, "Oh look, made in 1923!" he laughed.

Bonnie made a cringing face, "That's gross," she uttered while clearing her burning throat.

"I prefer my drinks to be younger too", Kai grinned, he raised his eye brow before taking another drink.

"Does everything you say always have some sort of hidden innuendo?" Bonnie asked with perched eyebrows.

"That depends", he smiled. "They say it could also be used as a defense mechanism", he added.

Bonnie chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised."

Kai made a prudent facial expression then replied, "I know I look good for a 22-year-old an all, but I do have 40 years on you", he stopped to think about his words in his own amusement. "Now that I think about it, that's actually kind of creepy. I'm technically old enough to be your dad", he grinned and laughed.

"Everything is a joke to you Kai, why can't you be serious," Bonnie responded.

Kai replied, "Look at me, this is my serious face!" He crossed his legs and placed his balled fist under his chin with pouty lips. She shook her head in response to his childishness. "Bonnie, you know nothing about me", he smirked before taking another sip.

She responded, "I know that you secretly desire to live a normal life outside of this pathetic one."

Ouch, Bonnie saw right through him. Kai clutched his glass and stared at Bonnie intensely.

She kept on going, "I know you don't like to be called by your real name…Ma—la—chai."

The mood suddenly shifted.

Kai leaned forward and finished his glass whole. He didn't back down, "And you're too much of a push over", he recoiled. "You deliberating let people take advantage of you. Let's take your friends for example. Gee, I wonder if they forgot about you being here...", he tilted his head in serious rhetoric with pondering eyes.

He struck a chord, she refused to acknowledge his remark.

Kai poured himself yet another glass. They sat in a brief silence until Kai changed the subject to something light. Bonnie picked up her wine glass. She held the glass in hand for sometime as she pretended to care about their conversation.

The room suddenly tilted, Bonnie looked around in a paranoid fashion to find the source of the movement while Kai continued to talk aimlessly. Her vision started to blur, it felt as if she were on a motioning boat. Her skin suddenly tingled, like she was being pricked by thousands of needles, except it caused delight not pain. The tingles quickly spread throughout her body. She giggled slightly in weird confusion, her rational self realized something wasn't right. "Kai, what did you do to my drink?" she asked.

Kai prolonged his response, "I don't know what you're talking about", he said casually as he continued to drink.

The sights around her gradually slowed down, including her speech or at least that's what she thought. Bonnie awkwardly set her glass down and attempted to get up from the couch, she stumbled to the floor as her knees failed to lock in place. On her hands and knees, she laughed profusely. She looked over at Kai, her vision doubled, two versions of him smiled devilishly. His face suddenly transcended into devious and warped form.

It caused her amusement, "Why am I laughing?!" she spoke with an exaggerated voice, "What did you do to me!"

Bonnie laid on her back and snickered uncontrollably as she enjoyed the feeling of absolute bliss. She bantered on like a little school girl.

Kai nonchalantly let Bonnie enjoy her trip as he leaned back on the couch, "You're so fucking beautiful right now, you know that?" he smiled and took another slip of his drink.

"Kaaaaiii?" said Bonnie who turned over onto her stomach. She got on her hands and knees while slightly leaning to the side in a more than tipsy state. She called his name faintly once again, "Kaiiiii?"

"Yes", he replied appearing amused by her immensely euphoric and high state.

"Kai—come here", Bonnie smiled, motioning her index finger to get his attention.

Kai intrigued by her inviting behavior, jumped off the couch and playfully got on his knees as he moved towards her. Despite being on the floor, he hovered tall over Bonnie. She instantly reached out and wrapped her arms around Kai's neck with a gigantic smile on her face. They locked eyes and their foreheads playfully touched, he graciously smiled back at her. Without warning, Bonnie straddled Kai's waist. He lost his balance and fell on top of her body. She burst into bizarre laughter. Kai wasn't as turned on as he was entertained by her whimsical behavior. Kai tried to get off her.

Bonnie leaned forward with a sudden lust in her eyes, "Kiss me Kai," she uttered.

His head shook with bafflement, but not surprise. He chuckled boyishly laughed in disagreement, "I don't think you want me to do that right now," he said with caution.

Bonnie pulled him back down to the ground with strength he wasn't expecting. Enticed by her bold demeanor, Kai found it hard to resist.

"Kiss me", Bonnie called. Her green eyes were glossy, she clutched his back with intoxicated encouragement.

Kai knew he was wrong to abet Bonnie's inhibitions, but dammit, it was so fun.

He gripped the back of her neck in a rough affection so their faces could meet. She whimpered softly in his tight grasp. He stared down at her parted lips for sometime, his eyes circled her timid expression. He had his prey right where he wanted her.

Kai couldn't resist the temptation as he had been waiting to taint Bonnie's pure and prudent disposition. He longed to taste her lips ever since they first met.

He abruptly kissed Bonnie with animalistic expression. He harshly bit her bottom lip in ravish excitement. Bonnie yelped from the pinching pain, she stopped to freakishly stare at Kai. His coarse bite caused her lip to draw small blood.

Kai ignoring her brief cry, fixated his zealous gaze on the injured area. He used the tip of his thumb to wipe away the blood. Then Kai's tongue delicately brushed her bottom lip with pleasure as her pain aroused him greatly. Bonnie continued to kiss him with lack of conscience as if the crude fashion didn't faze her.

She pulled him into her body once more, his lips toyed with hers teasingly as she tried to reach for more of his kisses. She gripped his straight hair with both hands as he tongued her down in front of the blazing fireplace with grave passion. Kai grinded his hips into hers, their pelvis's met in excellent chemistry as they practically dry humped on the large area rug.

Kai stopped to look down at Bonnie in her intoxicated arousal. He knew she wouldn't do this in her sober state of mind, but maybe she just needed a little push he said to himself.

He fought with the decision to take off her pants while she lay in foment. His conscious scolded him for allowing things to get this far, while his dark and callous voice taunted his other half. Kai grinned to himself while he indecisively trifled with the buttons on Bonnie's jeans, he would tug and stop, then repeat.

Bonnie didn't seem to care, it's like she was suddenly his whine-up doll ready for anything he asked. Her eyes fluttered in exertion as she was no longer lucid and privy to his advances.

Kai stopped as he hadn't recognized the Bonnie he remembered. He pried her body off of his. He kneeled upright, and put both his sweaty palms to his face. He thwartedly ran his fingers through his straight brown hair as he was about to regret his final decision.

Bonnie murmured naively, "Why did you stop?"

Kai laughed as he filled with an odd combination of anger and sexual frustration, "I keep asking myself the same question...Bonnie, I want you. I mean, I really want you bad! But you acting like this is kind of turning me off. Okay...well...I kind of like it!"

He cupped her chin. Her eyes barely open.

"I thought this would be more fun, but instead it's kind of sad how easy you're making it for me," Kai sounded of disappointment.

Kai stood and pulled Bonnie to her feet.

When Bonnie couldn't stand on her own, he picked her up cradling her body into his and carried her upstairs to the guest bedroom. Bonnie quickly passed out in his arms on the way to the room. He laid her down onto the bed.

Kai shut the door to her bedroom and locked it behind him.

He laughed to himself then furiously punched the wall in frustration, leaving a slight punctured indent in its place.

He was baffled at his annoying conscience.


	4. Chapter 4 - Darkness Inside Him

_Title Change (Original, The Monster Within). I really had a hard time finding the right title for this chapter._

 _I know this is a dark and pending ship!...Realistically these are the circumstances that they would face. I was inspired by Bonnie's trauma post-prison world depicted in the show._

 **Darkness Inside Him**

Kai steadily woke from his sleepy haze. He glanced over at the digital clock next to his bed (6:30am). He laid on his back and pulled the covers off his partially naked body to see his generous and erect manhood standing tall. "Kai Parker, you're such a fucking pussy", he said to himself while crashing his head back into the plush pillow. He didn't feel like dealing with his hardened member this morning.

He entered the shower and replayed everything that happened from last night. He recalled the vivid events play by play as he stood under the shower's running water. He daydreamed while the warm water trickled down his face and nude body.

Despite his doubts from last night, he managed to crack a devious smile when he thought of Bonnie straddling him and talking in her seductive voice. Like a mirage of intense flashbacks, he couldn't get the image of her out of his head. Even if their late-night romp was a lie, at least he had a glimpse of what the real thing would be like.

After his extended shower, he went out for his morning jog. He headed out the front door wearing an over-sized hoodie, a 90s-cassette tape player and some headphones.

Kai ran for about a half an hour along the wooded trail only minutes from the Salvatore mansion. He struggled to suppress his dirty and sensuous thoughts of Bonnie so he vigorously pushed himself harder than usual.

He arrived back at the Salvatore mansion. He was ready to check on her, slightly gleeful and amused because he knew she would be infuriated with him.

Kai eagerly unlocked the door. He slowly opened it and peeked inside, he noticed the slept-in bed was empty. His peripheral vision spotted a figure behind the door, it was too late as he had felt a hard thrash on the head.

Bonnie hit him with a large porcelain lamp. The glass shattered on impact of his head. He groaned in pain loud and angry—"Ouhhhh!"

Kai's forehead throbbed as blood slowly drew from his skin and trickled down the side of his face. He tumbled to the ground in his distraught state.

"I remember everything that happened last night you asshole!" Bonnie yelled at him. While he was down, she kicked Kai in the stomach as hard as she could.

He was stunned by her clever agility. She immediately noticed the house keys had fallen from his hand, she quickly grabbed them and made her way to the front door.

"Bonnie! Come here!" he clamoured. Kai lost his balance as he attempted to get up.

In a panic, Bonnie tried several keys at the front door with no success. She couldn't find the damn key to save her life.

Kai stumbled at the top of the stairs, he yelled her name in a rage as he used the stair railing to support himself. It was only a matter of seconds before he made his way down the stairs.

Bonnie ran to the kitchen and looked for a sharp object. She couldn't find the cutting knives. His cunning self must have hid them. Bonnie grabbed the cast iron skillet pan on the stove as it seemed to be her only viable option. It was too heavy for her to wield. She heard Kai's voice as he got closer. She ducked behind the island kitchen counter in silence.

"Bonnie!...That was not a very smart thing to do!" Kai groaned angrily with his hand a top his bleeding and wounded head.

Bonnie stood up from behind the counter and threw the skillet pan in his direction provoking his anger even more, Kai's arm blocked it from hitting his face. She tried to run past him, but he tackled her into the wall. Kai swiftly wrapped his hands around her small neck and choked chaotically.

Bonnie leaned against the wall, she frantically kicked and hit Kai in the face as she struggled for air. She kneed him in the groin. It sent Kai crashing to the ground. While he recovered, she ran back to the front door to try the keys again. Scared for her life, Kai's deep and boisterous voice echoed her name in the background.

In his crippling state, he made his way thru the hall that led to the foyer. Kai clamored partly out of breath, "Bonnie—You fucking bitch!" She finally unlocked the door after trying her third key.

Bonnie darted out the front door and ran bare foot across the Salvatore mansion lawn in the wake of the foggy morning. She looked back to see Kai right behind her. He checked his pockets for the car keys—"Fuck!" he shouted aloud as he realized they were upstairs. Determined to catch her, Kai pursued her on foot as he quickly pulled himself together.

Bonnie ran through the woods and onto the nearby trail. Exhausted and out of breath, her bare feet ran on rock and stubble. Kai had the advantage, his legs were longer and he possessed an edged stamina, so it didn't take him long to catch up with her. She ran through a wooded area down the clearing of a sloped grassy hill that led to a large open field in hopes to throw him off her trail. Kai only a few inches away from her, grabbed a hold of her shirt from behind. Together they both tumbled down the steep hill in a frenzy.

They reached the bottom. Bonnie frantically tries to get away crawling on her hands and knees. Kai grabs a hold of her mid-section from behind, he pulls her back to the ground. Within the instant, he shamelessly straddles her waistline to keep her in place. He grips her throat using both hands. Bonnie tries to pry his hands from her neck.

His firm hands lift her off the ground to viciously shake her upper-body, "Is this what you want!?" he yelled with violate passion.

Kai in a violent rage ripped her shirt down the middle exposing her bare chest. He groped her breast with hunger and forced his lips onto hers with sexual strife as he lay on top of her.

Her voice gasps with horror in shock of his callous actions.

Bonnie fights and pushes at his upper body with every ounce of her strength, but it seems to do little to nothing. Kai is too strong. For a moment, she didn't anticipate their differences in physical caliber until now. His heavy body mass encompasses hers. He pins her to the ground with his weight alone.

His mouth is traveling fast against her skin. Bonnie felt herself slipping further into the terrifying chasm, her arms began to hurt from the strain. She can't breathe, he's suppressed her chest.

It doesn't hit her until now, like a ton of bricks, she's severely in the disadvantage.

"Kai stop!" Bonnie pleaded in exertion. Her cries evaded, Kai is stricken with thirst and savage lust.

She screams, he crudely bites her bare shoulder. They rustle together in the dirt. His fingers toying with the fabric of her waistline.

The occurrence was unfolding so fast causing her spirit to unravel. Like dwelling in a dark twilight unable to escape. Bonnie's hindsight now cracking like a sinking ship, the feel of his mean gropes are vexing and almost surreal.

Kai's cold expression somewhere between detached and unhinged. He grunts to maintain control, she's still fighting back. "Stop!" Bonnie shouts.

His gray-blue eyes dark and void of reason. He's undoing her pants. One half of his face drenched in his own blood. She tries to stop his hands from exploring, he held her arms down in his terrifying silence. Bonnie's most inner parts of her womanhood now exposed at his discretion.

Her will to fight grew weaker as he continues to overpower her. His sharp fingers dig into her skin with coarseness while salivating on her neck and chest in raw expression. Kai ardently unbuttons his pants.

Petrified by his erratic state, Bonnie shut her eyes to accept the inevitable. She gasps from the discomforted pressure of his manhood. Her entire body stiffened while her mind shifted from destitute to aloof as she numbed herself to it all.

Kai buries his head into Bonnie's shoulder to self-indulged in the fruits of her body, his sighs grew louder as he carelessly continued with vigorous thrust. Bonnie whimpers while clawing the ground. The penetrating sensation gradually shifted from painful to a tingling ache, she began to uncontrollably come from his momentum.

Suddenly, Kai stopped himself. His fleeting inclination faded as his fore thoughts returned to the surface. He looked on in bewilderment as he breathed heavy. He took some time to collect himself.

Kai got up without saying a word. Bonnie quickly pulled her pants back up and anxiously covered the remainder of her partially nude body. The humiliation makes her speechless.

Kai walked off into the distance to catch his breath, he looked back at Bonnie. She sat submissively on the grassy terrain trying to process the events that took place. She shivered in the cool morning gust, her hair in disarray. Kai placed his hand on his hip, then wiped his mouth dry. He wasn't surprised at his volatile actions, he had only been suppressing the very thing that he wanted most. And he wanted Bonnie, he wanted to have her and he didn't care if he had to force it.

Kai angrily stomped in Bonnie's direction, he forcefully grabbed her arm pulling her up from her downtrodden and pitiful state. Kai latched onto her arm pulling her to walk with him. He refused to let go. She sneered at him in disbelief.

They headed back to the Salvatore mansion in pure silence. Bonnie questioned why she didn't even attempt to run away back there at the field. Now she had no chance of escaping as Kai had already decided to hold her captive again. Whatever shred of dignity and hope she had left was not enough to make her elude his presence.

They entered the front door of the mansion. Kai didn't lock the door this time. Bonnie walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. She stared at the floor in a slight fog, her bare shoulder exposed in her torn shirt.

Kai returned moments later. To add insult to injury, he threw a small dampened towel at her face. Bonnie looked at him in disgust. She frowned angrily and threw the towel back at him in consolation. She didn't want his sympathy so she continued to sit in her lonesome solace.

Kai expected this, he walked off unbothered by her response. Bonnie laid herself down on the couch. She brought her legs to her chest and cradled herself, a small tear shed from her eye. She knew what Kai was capable of. It was just a matter of time before he'd declare himself.

Meanwhile, Kai went upstairs to change clothes. He stopped in his tracks as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. For a moment, he didn't recognize his own reflection. He peered at the man on the other side of the glass. His eyes appeared bleak. His face was covered with splotches of dirt and dry blood stained the side of his face. He walked away because he couldn't stand the sight of his-self. His dark voice spoke ferociously inside his mind. Kai tried to ignore his cruel thoughts. He yelled aloud, "No!" But the voice just grew louder when he tried to reject it. Kai continued to talk to himself, "Shut up!" he shouted.

He was enraged with Bonnie's rejection, so he had to prove a point. He had to make her understand that he has the control. While his rational self was indifferent, she made him feel yet he couldn't process it.

He used the crown of his fist to hit himself in the head, as if it would rid him of his demons. Kai's compulsive acts finally took its course. He sat down on the chair that flanked the bedroom window to piece his sanity back together. That's when Kai noticed a small bag that was partially hidden under his bed. He walked over to take a better look.

Kai retrieved the bag pulling out what looked like a woman's clothes. He held a shirt that appeared to be Bonnie's. Kai took a seat on the floor next to the bag. He closed his eyes and an admired the scent of her shirt in his strange obsession. He pondered how he could hurt Bonnie and not feel a thing. Kai couldn't muster the strength nor sympathy to care, his emotions towards others remained untapped for years due to his solitude.

Kai headed for the bathroom to wash his face, he avoided his reflection in the mirror. He changed his clothes.

Bonnie heard descending footsteps on the stairs. Her heart raced at the thought of Kai looking at her. She hated that he made her feel as if everything that happened was her fault. Kai walked by the living room, the sound of his heavy footsteps came to a halt, he thought about saying something to her.

She laid quietly on the couch as he lingered in the foyer for a short time. Bonnie didn't want him to see her so she closed her eyes and laid still as a rock. Kai decided against speaking, he didn't even bother to turn his head in her direction. He was partly ashamed while the better half of him refused to care.

The sound of the door slammed shut signifying a complete silence throughout the first floor. He left the mansion without saying anything.

Bonnie continued to lay there in a pitiful rut feeling worthless in light of his haste abandonment.

It took her sometime before she headed upstairs to clean herself up. Her skin and clothes were covered in dirt so she drew a bath in Damon's master bathroom. As she waited for the tub to fill with hot water, she looked down at her tattered shirt and saw Kai's dry blood on it. In an angry panic, she took the shirt off and threw it to the ground. She stepped in the tub and began washing her pale brown skin. Minor cut marks draped all over her arms, red bruising on her shoulder and bottom lip turned sore. She excessively tried to scrub herself clean in a frantic state to rid all traces of Kai from her body. She splashed water on her face and scrubbed her hair, pulling and tugging at her once straight strands, now turned curly. She rubbed her eyes, then muffled the sobbing cries with her hands as she sat in the tub of water.

...

Bonnie woke around 9:00am. She sat in the bed for some time before getting up. She listened to the silence that filled the room, the sunlight's rays cast its glow through the small opening of the blackout curtains.

Days had passed and Kai still hadn't returned.

Caught in a depressive daze, she had flashbacks of that cold and dreary morning. Bonnie recalled the one thing that scared her the most—his hauntingly empty grey-blue eyes looking down at her. She tried to convince herself that maybe if she didn't try to fight Kai, it would have played out differently.

Kai was flip-sided at best, his evil self was well masked by pleasantry and humor. His stupid charming smile pestered Bonnie. Everything about him was a constant reminder that he was far from normal.

Bonnie formed the cumbersome habit of waking around 4 or 5am, then she'd go back to sleep and not wake until noon. Today was different for once. She slept in a strapped tank top and plaid pajama pants. She went to open the curtains to let light in the room, usually she would keep them closed all day. She headed downstairs to the kitchen to make her regular coffee. She started the coffee pot and thought about the book that she read from last night. It was in the living room on the coffee table. She went to retrieve it.

As she walked into the living room, she jumped at the sight of Kai sleeping peacefully on the couch. His fit arms folded across his stomach as he lay on his back. He wore a long sleeve white thermal shirt, some jeans, and slept in his shoes.

Bonnie felt nothing but bottled up anger, she had unfinished business with Kai. She quickly walked over to the couch and looked down at his body. Why'd he have to look so boyishly handsome even when he slept? His prominent five o'clock shadow showed he hadn't shaved in days. She abruptly snatched the pillow from behind Kai's head and began to hit him with it. Kai was stunned as he immediately woke from his sleep, "What the hell?!" he shouted while shielding his face from the blows. Kai was bewildered and slightly amusement as he chose not to fight back. He got up and snatched the pillow from her hand, he threw it behind the couch. "I get it, you're mad at me!" he said.

"I am more than just mad!" Bonnie growled in a low tone. His smug attitude prompted her to slap him in the face. The hit was hard enough to make his cheek turn. Kai reeked of shame, he boldly egged her on, "You want to hit me. Fine go ahead", he said casually. Bonnie slapped him again. Before he could turn his head back to her, she slapped him once more. Kai stood there and endured her vicious hand yet again. Bonnie seethed with anger, her eyes began to water as she tried to hold back tears. Her slaps turned into violent hitting, she beat his chest with unbridled drive. Kai seemed unfazed as he let her take out her flared anger. He eventually had enough of being her punching bag, he grabbed a hold of both her forearms. Bonnie briskly shoved his hands from her body then left the room with a trail of anger behind her. Kai stood there for over a minute void with no emotion, his conscience was oddly silent. He palmed the left side of his sore red face and instead cracked a slight grin.

Bonnie stomped out the porch door that led to the backyard. She walked 20 feet away from the house and burst into tears as she couldn't hold them back any longer. It had been the first time she had broken down like that since the incident. She put her hands on her hips, then began to wipe her dampened face. She looked off into the distance and stared at the swaying trees in the forest. She stood outside for 20 minutes before she decided to go back inside.

She headed for the kitchen. Kai patiently sat at the kitchen island counter as if he had been waiting for her return. Bonnie didn't care if he heard her crying outside. It was evident Kai knew the amount of damage he had done. Bonnie poured herself some coffee. She leaned on the other side of the counter holding her cup in hand.

Kai broke the silence, "I didn't know you could hit that hard", he cracked a smile and couldn't help himself as he burst into short laughter. Bonnie didn't find his mockery to be amusing, her face remained stone-cold. Kai stopped smiling, he leaned back in his stool and relaxed his body. "In all seriousness, I know I deserved that", he said. Bonnie didn't speak, she stared daggers at him with flush red eyes. She was tempted to throw the piping hot brew in his face.

They stared at each other in complete silence. He sensed that she was partly angry for his sudden disappearance. Kai tried to provide a weak explanation for his absence, "Obviously, I needed to clear my head", he said. How selfish of him to not ask how Bonnie was doing. Was that his idea of an apology!? Bonnie continued to ignore him. Kai got up from the counter and walked out of the kitchen, with his shoulders back and his hands casually placed in his pockets. It's as if all this didn't really bother him.

...

Bonnie laid in Damon's bed. She hadn't changed her clothes as she wore the same outfit from the day before. She had been in the dark bedroom since 8:00pm. She laid on her side with wide open eyes for over an hour, and hadn't moved from that position since. She watched the still shadows and darkness that haunted the room. The wind blew in the trees outside, the moonlight cast its glow into the room and bounced its light off the walls. She watched the shadows play in her tranquil state as it comforted her emptiness.

She was still furious with Kai and his nonchalant attitude. He baffled her, how could he consistently flank between guilt and lack of care? He avoided her for the two days he had been back at the mansion. If she were in a room that he wanted to go in, he would casually ensure that he didn't enter. He avoided eye contact and went about his business, practically ignoring her presence. His behavior was odd, it pissed Bonnie off even more that he paid her no mind. She knew an apology wouldn't suffice, but it bothered her that he pretended as if nothing happened.

Bonnie grew restless knowing she wouldn't sleep anytime soon. It was around 2:00am that she decided to get out of bed. She grabbed the medium sized switch blade that sat underneath her pillow. She had slept with it there out of paranoia since Kai's disappearance. She walked down the hall with the knife in hand as she headed in the direction of where Kai slept. Like a madwoman in the night, she walked the long halls of the dark mansion in a zombie like state.

The door to Kai's bedroom was slightly ajar, she opened it slowly as to ensure he wouldn't wake. The moon light shined on Kai as he laid on his back in bed with his eyes peacefully closed. The sheets covered one half of his shirtless body. He slept in only his plaid boxers. Bonnie walked to the side of his bed. With vindictive eyes, she peered down at him for over a minute. She contemplated slitting his throat while he slept. She could care less about the repercussions of her actions when he where to regain life. She wanted him dead at her hands, as if it would lift the heavy burden that she carried. She enviously stared at his toned half naked body. His chest tight, he breathed deep in his rest. He doesn't deserve to be so arrogant and cocky. He had to pay.

She quietly crawled onto the bed and gently straddled his waist. Kai didn't move at all. She held the knife a few inches away from his throat and contemplated her move. Kai opened his eyes and in an instant, he harshly grabbed the wrist that Bonnie held the knife in. It was as if he hadn't slept at all. Bonnie was unconcerned that she was caught in the act. She leered at him with lurid hatred in her eyes.

"Go ahead, kill me", Kai said superficially. "I'll just come back to life", he smirked.

"How dare you", Bonnie growled, "You deserve a thousand deaths"—She pushed the knife into his neck causing an imprint, but didn't draw blood from the skin. Kai stared back at her in apathy, he didn't respond. "I hate you", Bonnie uttered with cruelty. Kai didn't seem to care at all whether she killed him or not, or whether she hated him for that matter. He clearly accepted his fate without causing animosity.

It was then that Kai clutched her by the arms and swiftly threw Bonnie onto her back with ease. He shifted his weight on top of hers. Meanwhile, Bonnie still held the knife to Kai's throat. A shirtless Kai gazed down into Bonnie's eyes, the moonlight made it so that he could see the hazel brown color that circled the iris of her green eyes. Kai looked at her with impassivity. His face slowly descended towards hers amid closing his calm eyes. Kai mildly pressed his parted lips onto Bonnie's still mouth, as he edged his throat closer to the knife with no sign of fear. All the while, Bonnie kept her eyes open as she remained puzzled by his response. Kai gently lifted his lips from hers. He hovered over Bonnie's face, but refused to break eye contact. He waited for her next move, "What are you waiting for? Kill me", he said boldly.

What sick and twisted game was Kai playing? Bonnie was perplexed by his actions, even more so with herself, as she tolerated his manipulative behavior. When Bonnie failed to do what he asked, Kai took full advantage and kissed her again. This time, his lips met hers with fierce passion. Kai had longed to get Bonnie to a point of consensual submission. He steadily forced his tongue into her wavering mouth with deep hunger as he moved his head in heavy circular motions. To her amazement, Bonnie eventually reciprocated in amiable response as she could no longer resist his intense enrapture. She accepted his inviting lips and let his tongue further explore the depths of her mouth. Her loins set a fire as he grinded into her lower-half with burning force. Distracted by the fury of their sexual tension, Bonnie let the knife fall to the floor, both of them ignoring its loud ringing clank. Their mouths opened and closed in perfect unison as they swallowed and tasted each other with elongated kisses. They let their tongues play in salacious lust.

Kai continued his wet and heavy kisses down her body. As if he were on a mission, he passed over her breasts and mid-section. He reached her waist line and strenuously snatched her pants off her legs, simultaneously bringing her panties along with them. Leaning upward, he roughly threw the pants behind the bed. He promptly pushed her legs open and entered her womanhood with his mouth, planting subtle wet kisses with strong desire. Kai gradually gave her pleasure with the grooves of his tongue.

Bonnie in complete awe and ecstasy abandoned all thoughts of anger and resentment in that moment. Kai moaned in weakness as he tongued her with vicious propensity and longing. Bonnie clutched the sheets to bear the degree of his condensed stimulation. He performed with ease as he thrust both his index and middle finger inside her walls. He violently maneuvered them in a back and forth motion while he licked her continuously. Bonnie moaned in decadence as he brought her to a climax. She let out a long humming sigh until he finished.

In the aftermath of her release, her body shook convulsively. While in between her legs, Kai peered up at her with his boyish smirk. He basked in his accomplished abilities as he continued to kiss her inner thighs with gluttony and satisfaction. Bonnie rested her head on the bed as she recovered from the confinements of his grasp. Once the feelings of euphoria started to fade, Bonnie's thoughts shifted back to her harsh reality. She laid in bed lifeless and weak from her orgasm.

On the bed, Kai stood onto his knees and wiped his mouth clean as he confidently stared back at Bonnie, while subtly licking the remainder of her secretions from his lips and fingers. The sly and cocky bastard. His manhood stood fully erect in his boxer shorts. He casually got off the bed. In his victory, he walked to the bedroom's private bath and flicked the light switch. He left the door open as Bonnie could hear the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. She laid in just her tank top and turned over to her side. She cradled the side of her face with the folders of her hands. She stayed in Kai's bed for a few minutes before getting up and returning to her own bedroom. She felt numb despite her body's released tension.


	5. Chapter 5 - Her Pain is His Pleasure

_Kai is very complex, he's haunted by the past even though he pretends to be okay on the surface. I don't think Bonnie understood the consequences of her sacrifice. That is her character flaw, which makes her a piece of art to be molded, but she is too willing and doesn't put herself first. I hate that, but I love her and the craziness of this chapter to the core._

 **Her Pain is His Pleasure**

Kai stood in the kitchen peering out the window with a clear mind. He sipped his black coffee in the early hours of the morning. He was dampened with sweat from his morning jog. He wore a thermal shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and work out shorts.

He knew Bonnie liked coffee in the morning, so he would consciously make a fresh pot around her usual wake time.

She gave him the silent treatment for weeks on end. Kai wasn't the slightest bit plagued by the awkward tension between them. He knew she wouldn't forgive him so easily, and preferably he was unconcerned.

Kai went upstairs to shower. He stood before the mirror in the nude, as he lathered his jaw with shaving cream. He opened the medicine cabinet to retrieve his razor. He gently guided the razor up his face.

The bathroom door swung open hitting the wall, Bonnie stood in the threshold.

"Ahhh!" He sighed aloud, Kai nicked himself with the razor. "You ever heard of that little thing called knocking? You should try it sometime."

Bonnie squinted her eyes at him, "Don't make me coffee in the morning anymore! First off, I hate that you do that. Second, you can't even make a fresh pot without screwing it up. It's not even strong." she yelled.

Kai smirked, "Your welcome, I figured you could use the help. Especially since you don't even bother to fix your hair or change your clothes these days. I can tell you're sooooo grateful," he responded. God he's such an ass.

"Put some clothes on, nobody wants to see you naked", Bonnie clamored.

"Yeah because I'm the one that busted in unannounced", Kai smirked. He was unbothered by her random fit and unfazed that she saw him in the buff, he quickly went back to shaving as if she wasn't there.

Bonnie slammed the bathroom door in attempt to get under his skin. Kai looked back in amusement. He loved her little tantrums, it made her look even more cute. In fact, he still found her to be hellishly sexy even when she let herself go.

Kai put his hands together in prayer form, despite being atheist, "God, please let me fuck her. She honestly needs it," he uttered aloud.

Bonnie had been uptight as usual, but then again it didn't help that they both tried to share the Salvatore mansion.

Kai continued talking to himself, "The things I would do to her", he shook his head and grinned at himself in the mirror. He continued to shave in peace.

...

In the late afternoons, Bonnie sometimes found herself drinking in the middle of the day. She would sleep through the entire day and stay up all night watching television re-runs of Law and Order. She hated that show.

The bits of alcohol helped her cope given that Kai seemed to follow her wherever she went. Kai was somewhat loyal and clingy despite his bitter attitude he held towards her. Bonnie just couldn't shake Kai from her presence. She tried to stay at another house in Mystic Falls, but Kai would just show up to pester her as if they both harbored some sort of friendship.

With a drink of bourbon in one hand, Bonnie wondered the large mansion alone in her tipsy state.

Kai had gone out. She didn't care to know where. Sometimes he would tell her, other times he'd just leave without word.

"Where's he going to go anyway?" Bonnie said aloud. She laughed to herself.

She found a room on the third floor of the mansion, it looked like a second study. The room had rich solid dark stained wood paneled walls. The heavy wooded blinds were slightly open, it let in just enough light for her to observe her surroundings.

She set the bottle of bourbon down on the entry table and curiously dabbled through the various objects on the desk. She sat in the large wing-backed office chair. Bonnie opened desk draws and took note of Salvatore bank statements and junk mail. She stumbled upon a camera recorder in the bottom desk draw. In that moment she reminisced about her childhood. Her dad had one of these lying around the house.

"This thing is so ancient", she chuckled to herself. "Let's see if there are any videos on it", she leaned back in the chair and hit the play button.

Kai's face was the first thing to show up on the screen. The cam-recorder showed six out of fifty-five videos. Bonnie was on video 6. Kai sat the camera down on the kitchen table. He was in an unknown house. Kai adjusted the camera as it recorded. He propped it on something so that he could be viewed perfectly.

Kai looked meager and young despite that he didn't age in the face or body. He casually wore a flannel shirt layered on top of a long sleeve shirt and some faded jeans. His brown hair looked different, it was much longer in the video in comparison to his preferred short cut.

He sat down while he talked, "Well I've been here for nearly two months…I think? I've been keeping track of the days." Kai cupped his hands together as they rested on the table. He adjusted himself restlessly every few seconds. "I'm bored out my damn mind. Nothing changes around here, not even the weather. It just stays the same all the time no matter where I go. Of all places why would I be stuck here?!"

His expression turned serious as he looked away from the camera, "I hate to say it, but I miss home," he smiled devilishly in his sarcasm. He chuckled to himself as he looked back into the camera, "Now that I think about it…I miss my bitch of a sister too. Josette, if you're ever watching this. This one is for you". Kai held his middle finger up to the camera with a scowled face.

Bonnie sighed to herself, "Shut up Kai, you're such a jerk".

She skipped to video 8. Kai began to speak, "It's day 105. According to the world back home, this day is the anniversary of my mother's birthday. If I could talk to her right now, "I'd say….fuck you. Fuck you, fuck dad, fuck Joe! You guys made my life a living hell. I just hate you guys, I really do. How can you raise a child to only screw his life over?!"

Bonnie fast forwarded the video as she wasn't interested in hearing him swear the entire time. She stopped at a later point.

Kai spoke again, "Why couldn't I just be born with magic!? Stupid bloodline bullshit!" Kai pounded his fist on the table in front of him. The swift sound sent a shudder through Bonnie's body as she sensed his anger. "How does a family with magic produce a child with none? It's stupid right?" He chuckled before turning serious again.

Kai exhibited narcissistic tendencies over time as he recorded video logs. Bonnie took notice that Kai often used laughter and humor to cope with his troublesome circumstances. She went to another video.

Bonnie was disturbed by his lack of inability to care as Kai spoke, "My family is truly sick and demented. When you think about it, they should be proud that I did them a service". Kai rubbed his chin amid his loud thoughts as he looked away from the camera, "I'm pretty sure I could have won the merge if I had the chance." He contemplated in deep thought.

She fast forwarded through other videos of Kai at different locations. He endlessly talked to himself and the camera, he often hiked trails or visited monumental areas. On occasion, he appeared content with being alone as he entertained himself. Bonnie laughed at a video of Kai recording himself at the San Francisco Bridge as he goofed around in front of the camera.

Bonnie stopped at video 35. Kai was in a dimly lit bedroom sitting at a desk chair. He appeared sullen and tired. His eyes filled with dark circles. "It's day 301, 301…That's a stupid ass number." He used the palms of his hands to rub his face in downward motion, revealing his state of exhaustion. "I can't sleep. I have to fucking talk to myself because there's nobody here to talk to. It's getting old", he tried to laugh it off. Bonnie felt sorry for Kai as he pitifully confessed his deepest darkest emotions. How does one cope after 20 years of lonely existence, she thought.

Bonnie's facial expression gradually changed in discomfort as she continued to watch Kai's disturbing video diaries. She pressed the next button, video 37.

Kai appeared very down. His behavior was odd and gloomy. He held the camera in hand angled upward at his face. "It's day number—I don't even give a fuck." He paused before speaking again. He tried to get a grip on the harsh reality that he faced. "I can't take this shit. I mean what am I supposed to do?! How long am I stuck here for? I don't think I can deal with this anymore." In his hopeless and depressing state, Kai bared his remaining frustrations telling his lack of ability to enjoy life.

Bonnie went to video 38. She was afraid to watch any further, but continued out of sheer curiosity.

Kai sat in a similar bedroom in one of his past recordings. She wondered if it were his personal bedroom at his home in Oregon. He sat in a desk chair dressed in casual clothing.

The early sunlight shinned against his sulky face. "Well, it took me awhile to do this. I grappled with the idea for some time now. I never thought this would happen, but I'm going stark raving mad being here...If they find my body, good."

Bonnie's gut started to sink, her heart pounded.

Kai pulled a gun from beneath his chair. He loaded it with a single bullet while he talked before the camera.

His face remained calm and empty as he spoke, "Here's to not living a shitty life".

Bonnie covered her mouth.

Kai immediately put the gun to the side of his temple. He didn't hesitate one bit as he pulled the trigger.

Bonnie screamed out loud in shock. The loud sound of the gun made her body shudder with terror.

His body turned limp as the camera recorded the aftermath of his suicide.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Kai. He appeared with wide open eyes while standing in the doorway of the study in horrific confusion. "Why do you have that?!" his voice sounded loudly in distress.

Bonnie's mind had completely sobered at that point. She shook her head in terrible embarrassment as she came to the realization of Kai's unknown presence.

She stuttered in her words, "Kai...I-I found it. I-I-I didn't mean to see..."

Kai cinched in shame as he stomped towards her, "Give it to me." he commanded calmly.

Bonnie barely had time to respond.

Kai yelled with might, "Give me the damn recorder Bonnie!" He quickly snatched the cam recorder straight from her hands.

Kai watched while it was still in 'play mode'. He paused for some time as old memories suddenly resurfaced in his mind.

His lips parted in mortification, his eyes watered in anger and rage. He held in his breath before sighing aloud, "You nosey little bitch!" he shouted.

Bonnie jumped from the sound of his deep voice. She stayed stuck in her stance, her mouth ajar and dry. She struggled to form words as she was terrified by his erratic anger.

"Why did you have to look at that!?" He boisterously shouted.

Kai abruptly threw the camera in her direction, it components shattered hitting the wall behind her as she flinched from the sounded crash. He lunged his body towards hers, Bonnie immediately jumped from the chair and ran around the desk.

In his rage, Kai violently flipped the desk over with tremendous strength. In that moment, his anger seemed to be directed elsewhere and not necessarily towards Bonnie.

"I found it okay! I didn't know that was going to happen!" yelled Bonnie. She tried to talk some sense in him, but it only seemed to past thru.

Kai palmed his forehead while he looked towards the window in peeve, ignoring the blinding bits of light that entered his eyes. He veered off in thought then directed his anger back at her.

"It's your fault! We could be gone from here by now!" he exclaimed.

Bonnie's mind raced as she tried to voice her thoughts, but no words came out. She felt a stark combination of sorrow and danger. She hadn't witnessed his chaotic behavior that exhibited such extreme emotion.

He countered with irrational thought and once again sought to blame her for his imprisonment, "We're here because of you!" he shouted with unhinged rage.

Bonnie didn't want to wait around to withstand the remainder of his wrath. She ran towards the third floor stairway exit determined to get out of the house.

In her panic, she slipped down the stairs and tumbled hitting her head against the wall as she reached the bottom. Her mouth fell open as she absorbed the shock of the fall, she clutched the wounded area to stop the throbbing sensation.

Kai stood at the top of the dimly lit stair hallway holding a large crossbow launcher. His figure appeared dark as the light faintly glowed behind him. He aimed the weapon in her direction, releasing an arrow.

Its powerful blow hit the wall next to Bonnie's face. She shook from the large sound that penetrated the wall. Her attention was quickly brought back to Kai. His deadpan face looked down upon her as he stood atop the stairs. He loaded the crossbow launcher with relentless grim expression.

Bonnie quickly got up, she ran down the hall. Kai followed right behind her. She reached the second floor stair case that led to the foyer.

Something was suddenly slowing her down.

She looked to find a metallic arrow sticking out from her abdomen. Stunned from the blow, she barely had time to process all that unfolded. Bonnie peered back at Kai, he ruthlessly pointed the launcher in her direction.

Bonnie's movements slowed tremendously as she tried to get down the stairs. Her drive to reach the front door was all she could think of.

She stumbled on the last few steps and tumbled to the bottom ground. The arrow was taking her breath. Bonnie couldn't let it stop her any further. She pulled the arrow out with one yank. She screamed horrifically as blood quickly drew through her shirt.

Before she could recover, Kai's unforeseen appearance caught her while her guard was down. Without hesitation, Kai mercilessly strangled Bonnie in his crazed hysteria. She gripped both his wrists and looked on in shock at his avidly violent behavior. She kicked her legs helplessly for some time as she suffocated in his grasp. Bonnie knew that this was a fight she could not win.

His eyes watered completely with unhinged rage. He watched her life fade away.

Kai continued to shake Bonnie with his bare hands even while she lay motionless. He quickly came to terms that causing her death wouldn't ease his ache, so he yelled furiously into the silent air.

Kai dramatically fell back into the stair banister, he leaned his back against it while staring down at Bonnie's lifeless body. He frantically wiped his eyes as he refused to acknowledge any form of emotion that lingered deep inside him. Her death made him numb. His breathing returned to normal as he patiently waited for her life to return.

As twenty minutes had passed, Bonnie woke from her deadly sleep. She gasped for air while turning to her side to cough. She grabbed a hold of her neck as if she were still being choked. She jumped at the sight of Kai calmly sitting across from her, his arms atop his knees. He sat stone faced staring at the wall.

Bonnie quickly crawled as far away from Kai as possible. She had never seen him so distraught and stricken with grief. He didn't look at her. They sat in the foyer together in eerie silence. Kai was the first to get up. He left the mansion's entry, leaving the front door open. The sound of the daylight hours lifted the dark mood in the house, birds freely chirped and the wind blew softly as the door lay wide open.

...

Bonnie left the mansion minutes after the events that took place. A half an hour had passed while she walked on the side of the road as she headed in the opposite direction of Mystic Falls. Hot tears streamed down her face. She clutched both arms and cinched her lips together as she couldn't fathom where to go now.

Her useless car broke down on her. Paranoid and overwhelmed with fear, she turned around every minute or so. It would be more than a 5 mile walk to the next town.

As she walked in the heat of the day, the sound of a car appeared in the road behind her. Its engine roared loudly in the distance. Bonnie turned back, then looked at her path ahead. The road stretched too far for her to oversee any local area stop. She quickly ran into the forest to hide in the brush.

The classic 1970s sky-blue mustang drove past the area. Suddenly, the car came to a screeching halt. The sound of its rough engine turned off.

Kai got out of the car and slammed the driver side door shut. He closely observed his surroundings as he desperately searched for her.

"Bonnie I know you're out there. I saw you on the road," he smirked. "Why'd you leave? I was just playing!" Kai sounded deluded and out of his mind. He spent some time on the road as he looked around for clues as to where she could have gone.

He walked into the woods entering nearly the same path she had gone. Bonnie sought safety 20 feet away from the road. She attempted to stay silent as she hid in between brush and a large fallen tree log.

Kai continued to search for her, "Come on Bonnie, I didn't mean to kill you. I mean I did, but that wasn't what I planned to do," he laughed out loud like a madman.

The crunching leaves sounded beneath Kai's feet, he suddenly stopped in waiting as he listened to silence.

"Bonnie!" Kai angrily yelled at the top of his lungs. The sound of his enraged voice echoed throughout the still woods disturbing it's natural peace.

The thought of him being alone again would crush his already damaged existence. Bonnie covered her mouth in fear that he'd hear her anxious breathing. She couldn't see where Kai was heading as the sound of his footsteps walked in an unknown direction.

Nearly a minute passed by, for a quick second Bonnie felt a sense of relief as the sound of his feet faded elsewhere. She sat in silence as the wind blew through the trees while leaves trickled in the brush.

Kai suddenly grabbed Bonnie by the roots of her hair as he reached over the log. She yelped from his unexpected grip.

"There you are!" he shouted in glory as he forced her to stand to her feet. "I've been looking all over for you. I see you were having car trouble", he said.

Kai smiled graciously as he brought Bonnie closer to him. She clutched Kai's wrists while glaring at him with worrisome eyes. Kai forced her to walk ahead of him as they headed out the woods.

"We're all good right?" he said in a demented and cheery voice.

"You're fucking psycho!" Bonnie shouted.

Kai smiled, "Tell me something I don't know." He continued to grip her hair, forcing Bonnie to walk with him to the car.

They approached the driver side. Bonnie tried to resist, he attempted to shove her into the vehicle. Kai roughly grabbed her by both arms, he roughly threw her against the car for her cooperation, "Why do you have to be so difficult?!" he yelled. "I tried to be nice to you, but that didn't work."

"You're sick Kai! You just killed me over an hour ago and that is your definition of nice?!" Bonnie yelled in his face.

Kai looked in confusion, "At least I made it quick! Geesh, you should be happy!" he said.

Bonnie couldn't believe the nonsense that went on in his head. He literally believed he was on his best behavior. Kai pushed her into the car, she quickly hopped over the stick shift and into the passenger seat.

Bonnie huffed as they rode back towards Mystic Falls. Kai gripped the steering wheel with his left hand and used the right to control the stick shift drive.

Kai spoke first, "It's so hard to find friends these days. I thought we'd go into town and have a drink. We never get out of the house together. It will be fun, don't you think?" he smiled and talked as if it were any other normal day.

Bonnie looked at Kai with absolute anger, "I don't want to be anywhere near you right now! I'd rather die again thank you", she declared.

Kai quickly turned his head in her direction, "Seriously? Because we could make that happen right now if you want to," he responded with excitement.

Bonnie looked ahead at the road as she started to regret trapping herself with Kai, "I should have left this place when I had the chance. It would be better than to stay here with you," she said in the form of scolding herself.

Kai laughed hysterically, "Really?" he recoiled. "Because the last time I checked, you couldn't keep your hands off me", he grinned to himself.

Bonnie quickly turned to face Kai commanding his full attention, "I don't like you Kai! When are you going to get that through your head!?" she responded.

Kai shook his head in disagreement, "So you admit that you're actually wrong? Wasn't it you that sacrificed yourself so a pregnant woman/baby killer vampire can go free?" he said. Kai chuckled slightly before ending his point. "Your sense of morality is pretty warped", he continued. "Plus, I know you liked it..," he smirked.

Bonnie immediately leered at Kai as he spoke shamelessly, "You liked it when I fucked you in that field. And you liked it when I ate your sweet little pussy", he said with assertion. Kai smiled lost in his own thought, "Man! We've got to do that again...But you're so fucking uptight, it drives me mad. Why do you have this effect on me!?" he said while chuckling to himself.

Bonnie's eyes widened at his words. She knew deep down she enjoyed part of their sexually challenged escapade, but he was downright manipulative to make her think she enjoyed the part where he forced himself on her. She argued in response, "You're absolute scum if you think I really enjoyed any of that."

Bonnie wouldn't allow Kai to think he was good otherwise. She saw the potential of their undeniable chemistry, but it wasn't enough to make Bonnie like him for that matter. Bonnie hated Kai for toying with her emotional stability and using sex as a tool in the process. Kai refused to believe her words, he only reasoned with himself.

...

When they reached the main town center, Kai parked out front of the Mystic Falls Grill and Bar. He got out and walked to the other side of the car to open the passenger door. He grabbed Bonnie by the arm, she yelled "Ouhhhh, you're hurting me!"

Kai smirked, "Please—you like it when I'm rough." He pushed her to walk ahead of him. Bonnie shrugged herself from Kai's grasp as they entered the empty pub.

He spoke, "I remember going to places like this. I use to pick up easy girls all the time. They were so naive and willing. Not like you Bonnie." Kai winked and nodded for Bonnie to have a sit at the bar. He looked around in amusement, "The service here is awful. What bar makes its customers service themselves?" he stated. Kai jumped over the counter to play bartender. "You're a good girl aren't you?" he asked. Kai continued as he searched for decent alcohol.

"Bite me Kai", Bonnie retorted.

"Why yes, I'd love to," Kai responded then flashed a golden boy smile. "You make me try so hard Bonnie. I'm not use to that, but that's what makes you different. You stand up for what you want," he said in admiration. "I feel like Tequila today, don't you?" he asked. Bonnie didn't respond.

Kai began pouring 4 small shots of alcohol. He pushed one small shot glass forward, he downed his drink in an instant. "Ahhh! I never get tired of that burning feeling", he said. Kai pursed and licked his lips while he stared at Bonnie in delight. "When a guy offers you a drink, do you always sit there and stare at it?" he asked.

Bonnie silently glared at Kai before quickly drinking her shot. Kai willing downed the third and the fourth shot.

Kai quickly confessed, "True story, I use to roofie girls drinks, it was so fun to watch."

"I wonder why that doesn't surprise me," Bonnie said sarcastically.

Kai smiled sincerely, "Don't worry, I won't drug you like I did last time," he said.

He pulled out a bottle of Grand Mariner, "This is one of my favorites" he said. Kai made two drinks mixed with a chaser liquid. He hopped over the bar counter to sit next to Bonnie. She tried to turn away from Kai as she sat in her stool. He annoyingly turned her spinning stool back to face him. "Are you having fun yet?" he asked with huge smile.

"Totally!" Bonnie sneered in sarcasm.

Kai continued to quickly change subjects, "We've got to find a way out of here Bonnie because if we continue like this we'll just keep killing each other", he said before sipping his drink. "Unless you want to stay here with me. I wouldn't be surprised if you did", he smirked.

Bonnie couldn't stand his snarky attitude, "Last time I checked, you were the one who killed me...And no, the last thing I want to do is stay stuck here with you," she responded.

Kai turned to the bar and held his glass to his lips. He spoke, "The irony is your family put me here, yet you chose to stay when you had the chance to get out." Kai chuckled with the glass held to his mouth. Bonnie couldn't bear it anymore, she fiendishly downed her drink. Kai watched Bonnie in his spellbound, "It's so sexy when you do that," he said.

Kai walked over to the bar's sound system as he maintained eye sight with Bonnie. He turned on some music. He walked to the open space on the floor next to the bar and held his hand out, "Dance with me", he said. When Bonnie didn't respond, Kai grabbed her by the hand forcing her to leave her seat. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come on Bonnie, you act like an unattractive cat lady that has no life", he begged.

"If I dance, will you shut up?" She snapped in frustration. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Kai's neck so he'd quit his bantering. They swayed off beat to the alternative rock that played in the background.

Kai gently glided his hand down the middle of Bonnie's back. She rolled her eyes, "This is pretend and you know it", she said.

Kai smirked, "That's where you're wrong. I know you enjoy my company. I just pressed the wrong buttons and now you're holding a grudge", he said.

She spoke, "Even if that is true, what makes you think you actually have a chance?" Bonnie challenged his somewhat truthful rhetoric.

He replied, "Let's put the past behind us." Kai aggressively palmed and smacked Bonnie's bottom while biting his lip in enjoyment. Bonnie immediately pushed Kai away in disgust. He laughed in amusement, "I've been wanting to do that ever since we got here!" he said.

Bonnie hopelessly took a seat at the bar and made herself another drink.

Time passed as the early evening settled in. Kai had gotten wasted drunk, but he was fully functional. Bonnie encouraged his heavy drinking. Despite her waiting, they were deep in conversation. She gave Kai a brief history of her family and past. He actually listened and surprisingly managed to not say anything the slightest bit offensive.

Meanwhile, Kai waited his turn to rant. "My family is filled with a bunch of assholes. I mean look at me….I came out just fine", he chuckled. He paused to seriously ponder in thought, "Especially my dad, when I see him again. I will kill him and make sure he suffers a horrible death...I'll burn him alive", he vowed while taking down a large portion of alcohol.

Bonnie tried to swallow the truth of his words. She couldn't understand the hate that Kai harbored so much, so she silently chose not to judge him.

Kai turned his gaze towards Bonnie, "You're really beautiful, you know that?" he stated.

Bonnie blushed slightly before responding. "I know", she said coyly. Then Bonnie confessed a somewhat truth, "I lied Kai"—"About what?" he asked. Her voice suddenly changed to a comforting raspy sound, "I liked it when you went down on me", she said with a smiled. Kai smirked, "I know you did because you came all over my tongue", he said with cockiness. A sudden excitement in him rose when she finally admitted something they both knew to be true. Bonnie leaned closer to Kai, his breath smelled pleasant despite the liquor, "And I want you to do it again", she said.

He responded, "You don't have to ask. I was going to do it again anyway." Kai smiled and confidently slid his hand up Bonnie's thigh. He made close eye contact with her to make his intentions known, "Just tell me when and I'll tongue that pussy down until you come", Kai said with serious expression. Bonnie giggled and leaned into Kai as she responded with fondness.

Kai was hypnotized by Bonnie's inviting gaze as their lips nearly touched. She pulled away to grab the empty bottle of liquor sitting on the counter in front of them, she quickly smashed the thick glass over his head. "Ouchhh!", Kai yelled aloud. He quickly stood from his seat as he hadn't expected the blow to his head.

Bonnie still had the nose of the shattered bottle in hand. Without hesitation, Bonnie thrust the sharp broken end of the glass into the side of Kai's neck. Bonnie scowled as she made eye contact with Kai in that moment. She finally received her revenge for the torture he so easily caused her. Kai looked on in shock as he hadn't expected Bonnie to be so manipulatively cunning and brutal. Kai slowly pulled the huge shard of glass from his neck, an immense amount of blood immediately gushed outward slightly spraying Bonnie in the face. He tried to compress the wound to stop the heavy bleeding. He fell to the ground as he quickly choked in his own blood. Bonnie looked down upon Kai with hateful, yet sympathetic eyes as she watched him suffer. She ran to the exit of the bar.

...

Two days had passed, meanwhile Bonnie took safe haven at her family home. Bonnie laid awake in her childhood bedroom staring up at the curved and angled ceiling in the darkness of the room. Despite being tired, her body refused to rest. When her eyelids grew heavy, she'd try to keep them open. She held a knife in hand under the covers for her protection. It was the only thing that made her feel secure and safe.

Her thoughts constantly shifted back to Kai as she fought her sleep. Her eyes continued to open and close amid her weariness, eventually she dozed off.

Bonnie was alerted when she heard a sound outside her bedroom's hallway. She abruptly woke from her drowsy sleep. She consciously clutched the mid-size knife she held in hand under the covers. She leaned forward in the bed to listen for the sound.

The slight creek sounded again so Bonnie quietly headed to the entry of her locked bedroom door. She gently turned the knob then carefully peered out into the desolate hallway. Her nerves were put on edge as she held the knife before her.

She entered the dark hallway as she slowly walked in the direction of the sound passing two bedrooms on her way. She noticed the bathroom's door was slightly ajar. The moonlight peaked through the door's opening crack. She was sure the noise was coming from there. When she reached the outside of the door, her heart raced as she hesitated to turn the knob.

She quickly pushed the door open, it loudly hit the back wall.

The first thing Bonnie spotted was her reflection in the mirror above the sink in the mildly dark bathroom. She let out a sigh of relief when she discovered the source of the scratching sound had been a skinny tree branch brushing the outside of the window. The moonlight produced a blue hazy color against the room's white wallpaper and ceramic tiles.

She closed the bathroom door and headed back to her bedroom. She turned it to lock.

Bonnie suspiciously observed the dark surroundings of the quiet room before getting back into bed. She returned to sleep in peace with her weapon in hand.

...

Bonnie slowly woke on her side, the semi-bright morning light briefly blinded her eyes. She turned over to escape it.

"Hello Princess", said Kai who smiled graciously.

Bonnie quickly jumped at the sight of his eerily lurking presence.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked. Kai sat in the cushioned chair on the opposite side of the room's corner. The sunlight shined against the side of his face revealing his elated mood. His leg was comfortably folded over the other, his back straight, and his arms flanked on both ends of the chair. He wore a dark utility jacket over a grey hoodie and some jeans.

"How did you find me Kai?!" Bonnie exasperated from her panic.

Kai brought his index finger to the entry of his lips as he recalled in thought, "Let's see, I thought where would I go if I were Bonnie? I looked up your buddy Elena's house in the phone book. You know, the annoying one you talk so highly about", he emphasized with agitation in his voice. "And it led me here", he said with surprise. "Nice house by the way."

Kai raised his eyebrows as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his legs. He blushed as he spoke, "You're so cute when you sleep...It was so hard not to touch you. Okay, I did pull the covers from off your legs, it was actually quite funny."

Bonnie was immediately annoyed by his constant bothersome stalking. "So that was you?" she sounded with irritation in her voice.

Kai smiled in delight, "I was also tempted to get in bed to cuddle with you, but you really are a light sleeper. I think you were having nightmares", he tilted his head in question.

Bonnie reached for her weapon under the bedsheet covers, immediately Kai noticed her sudden look of terror as she realized its absence. He spoke coyly, "Oh I took your knife as well. I can't have you stabbing me in the neck again." Kai peered at her in resentment as he continued, "You made it so easy for me to come into your bedroom last night."

Kai paused to roll his eyes back as he fetishized the pleasure of bringing Bonnie death. He fiendishly suckled and licked his lips before speaking, "Do you know how much restraint it took me to not slice your throat while you slept?"

Kai grabbed his groin while he vividly imagined in his dark and twisted mind, he continued to talk in a low voice with his eyes closed, "I can just see the blood gushing from your pretty little neck staining those perfectly clean sheets."

Bonnie boldly retorted in response, "So you're a psycho killer freak! And you get your kicks from watching me sleep. That's sad."

Kai angled his head downward with a wicked smile, "I prefer the term socio, and yes I think we both can attest to the fact that I'm freaky", he winked at Bonnie as he deviously recalled their sexual encounters, "Enough games Bonnie, how about we christen those sheets?" he smiled.

Bonnie could no longer stand his taunts, she grabbed the lamp next to her bedside and threw it at Kai. He swiftly shielded his face from the throw so it did little to stop him.

Bonnie darted from the bed in nothing but a tank top and pajama pants, she reached for the doorknob, but Kai was too quick. He grabbed her from behind putting her in a solid hold as he lifted her off the ground. Bonnie kicked and leaned backward, she used her feet to push at the door making Kai and her fall onto the bed. Kai turned Bonnie over and pinned both her arms down, putting significant weight onto her body.

"What is it with you and hitting me with lamps? Is that some sort of thing?" he snickered in her face. Kai quickly stole a brash kiss. His mouth pressed hard onto her sealed lips.

Bonnie anticipated his move, so she bit down on his bottom lip as hard as she could.

Kai groaned, he turned a cocky smile despite her giving him a bloody lips. It only seemed to fuel his dark and violent desire.

He still wouldn't get off her. Bonnie harshly scratched the side of his face.

"Agghhhh!" Kai shouted. Her long nails left terrible redden claw marks on his sore skin.

Kai was no longer restraining Bonnie, so she pushed him as hard as she could. He fell back onto the floor hitting his head against the door in the process. The sound of Bonnie's knife clanked on the wooded floor, as it had fallen from his coat pocket. B

oth Bonnie and Kai looked at the knife, then simultaneously made glances with each other.

Bonnie jumped to the floor to reach for the knife as she had been the closest. Kai lunged forward on the ground as he sought to steal the knife back, but Bonnie got there first. She now held the knife in self-defense.

Kai slowly got up from his hands and knees as he cautiously watched Bonnie wield the knife. Both of them were now standing before each other. Kai crouched in position, he smiled because he loved that Bonnie brought forth a challenged fight.

Kai swiftly dodged her fatal attempt to stab him. He viciously grabbed her, then tightly wrapped his forearm around her neck, pulling her into him while backing himself into the door behind him. Bonnie's back was against Kai's chest, he now tightly clutched her wrist to disarm her of the knife. She didn't let it go, but his strong hold immobilized her from moving. Bonnie flinched in anger as Kai kept her still.

"You naughty girl", Kai deviously whispered into Bonnie's ear. The brush of his mouth sent a tingling shiver down Bonnie's spine. She tried to fight her body's chemically charged response to his warm touch.

Bonnie dared to fight in his grasp, but Kai tightened his forearm in return, pulling her head back in an uncomfortable position making it harder for her to move.

"I really don't appreciate you leaving me drunk and dead back at the bar", Kai pushed his face into the side of Bonnie's, pressing his lips into her cheek. "I had plans for us that night. I mean you left me with blue balls for Christ sake!" he chuckled hysterically.

"Why can't you just leave me alone Kai!" she clamored in his grip.

"I like you Bonnie, can't you see that?!" Kai responded.

"Well the feeling isn't mutual", she spit-fired in response.

Kai laughed at her denial, "Now we both know that is a lie!...Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel morally right", he said. Bonnie sighed and struggled in frustration as he continued to speak in her ear. Kai lowered his tone and whispered revenge, "It's time to come back home with me. But first, here's a little pay back for the other night."

Kai began to force the knife Bonnie held towards the direction of her body. She couldn't let go of the sharp object as Kai had one hand tightly wrapped around hers, forcing her to hold it in place. Bonnie looked down as she resisted with boths hands, she tried pulling the weapon in the opposite direction. Like a game of "tug of war", her attempts were feeble in comparison to his. Kai gradually pushed the knife closer to her stomach. Bonnie feared the worst as she was clearly no match to his strength.

Kai's lips parted in pleasure when he saw Bonnie straining herself to keep the blade away from it's anticipated destination. Kai laughed as he let go of her neck. Bonnie sighed in desperation as Kai now used both hands to grip hers, all ten of his fingers tightly wrapped around her hands to make her fight even more difficult. Kai played in the moment as he allowed Bonnie to think she had a good chance to overpower him. They both looked downward to see the mid-sized blade only inches away from Bonnie's abdomen.

Kai suddenly plunged the knife into her stomach with brute force. He sighed with gratification as Bonnie let out a painful shriek from the harsh penetration. The strength of his plunge alone were enough to make her go into complete shock. Kai pulled the knife from Bonnie's body, then let her fall to the wooded floor with little afterthought. Her body twitched in discomfort and agony as she laid helplessly at his feet in her last moments of death. A small puddle of blood formed beneath her slowly dying body as she bled out her wound. Kai leaned against the door as he smiled deviously in trimuph, his hands hung low with Bonnie's blood soaked at his fingertips.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dark Paradise, Part I

_I grappled with this chapter for awhile. I had to rewrite a lot of scenes. This was the start to one of my favorite plot heights. I didn't intend for it to be so long, but it was just that detailed and good that I had to break it up into two parts. I'd like to think this is the climax and height of Bonnie and Kai's relationship. It spirals out of control with both good and bad._

 **Dark Paradise,** **Part I**

Bonnie woke laying on the rich cushioned couch wearing her blood stained clothes from earlier that morning. She sighed while clutching her stomach despite having no visible wound.

"Look who rose from the dead", Kai said with enthusiasm as he sat on the couch across from her. His face illuminated by the fireplace light in the evening hours. He had a drink of whiskey in one hand, his arm was propped up on the couch's back. Bonnie groaned in discomfort as she tried to get up.

Kai spoke, "It hurts doesn't it? The more you die, the more pain you feel after you wake from death..I remember the time when I jumped off a 15 story building. I landed face first. I thought maybe I'll be so incapacitated that I won't be able to revive this time. I expected myself to be in a coma or something like that," he said.

Bonnie's face cringed in horror as Kai spoke so casually about his act of suicide. He leaned forward in his seat and motioned his hands to describe his agonizing pain, "When I came to, I felt the worst excoriating pain in my head. At that point, I knew everything had shattered in my brain," he said. Kai paused then shook himself mildly as he felt a slight chill in his recollection of thoughts. "Man! I don't want to do that again", he said while bringing the drink to his lips.

"Why did you bring me back here!?" Bonnie said with irritation.

Kai raised his eyebrow and responded with coyness, "Oh I'm sorry, do you have somewhere else to be?" he asked.

Bonnie growled, "As far away from you as possible. Why can't you take a hint?! I want nothing to do with you Kai! You're sick and completely disturbed!" she shouted.

Kai loudly laughed as her words had no bearing to his feelings, "Ding ding! We have winner here!" he chuckled briefly before finishing his whole glass of liquor.

Bonnie got up from the couch and boldly ran out the room. She darted to the Salvatore mansion's foyer. She tugged endlessly at the front door's entry, but the door was once again locked from the inside. She kicked the door in frustration as she came to terms with being unable to escape once again. She stomped her way back to the great room where Kai was.

"Let me out of here Kai!" she yelled.

Kai stood in front of the fireplace with his hands in his pockets. His eyes wandered away from her sight, he coyly responded in mockery, "I don't think I can do that."

Bonnie quickly approached Kai with little fear, she had enough of his games. She stood in front of him with vast anger. Kai looked down on Bonnie with a whimsical smile. "I can tell you don't like being told what to do, it's so cute to watch", he gloated.

Bonnie rolled her eyes in return, "I'm not begging if that's what you want," she said.

"That would be too easy if you did," Kai talked smoothly as he circled Bonnie. "Although I have to admit, it would be nice to see you down on your knees," he eyed her slender figure from head to toe while standing near her side.

Meanwhile Bonnie's troublesome gaze was caught in the fireplace, she watched the dancing flames as she listened to him. It took every restraint in her body to refrain from hitting Kai.

"You're never going to leave me alone are you? You're so desperate for attention, it kills you", Bonnie voiced unconcerned by his smoldering presence. Kai brushed the side of Bonnie's bare arm, she rolled her shoulder backward in response to his brief touch. Kai suddenly stood behind her.

Fueled by his darkest desires, Kai couldn't resist as he latched onto Bonnie's waist with both hands. He rested his chin into her clavicle as he clawed her thigh. His warm and overbearing hand went upward as he smiled greatly. Bonnie scowled as she stopped Kai's hand from reaching her crotch.

Kai chuckled mildly at her apprehension, "You let me touch your thigh for a good 10 seconds. Hmmmm, this doesn't sound like the Bonnie Bennett I know. Do you want to know what I'm thinking?" he asked coyly.

"No, I don't," Bonnie exasperated.

"Why do you play such games with me", he voiced in low tone. Kai parted his lips, his mouth grazed her bare skin. He planted a delicate wet kiss onto Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie's natural inclination took over as she allowed herself to close her eyes briefly. The feel of his warm tongue sent a pleasant shudder through her body reminding her of their past pursuit. Within seconds Bonnie pulled away from Kai, she quickly turned to face him with serious expression. He smirked while her face contorted with conflict and anger. Kai tested her reaction as he quickly took a single giant step forward, both their chests grazing one another.

Kai stared down at her with vexing sexual appetite, his jaw clinched and tightened in a way that signified his yearning to possess what he did not have. Bonnie promised herself that she wouldn't succumb to Kai's desires, or even hers for that matter.

He fixated his gaze on Bonnie's moistened lips, she knew he wanted to taste them like he had done before. "I think you enjoyed that just now," Kai said with a sly smile.

"You don't know me Kai", Bonnie argued.

Kai responded unconvinced, "We have a lot more in common than you think—shame". Kai lured his gaze downward, he peered at the entry of Bonnie's V-neck sleeveless tank top admiring what hid beneath the delicate fabric. "We could do so much damage together, only if you let me in", he said. The back of his hand smoothly trailed down the side of her bare arm. Bonnie stared daggers at him before quickly slapping his wandering hand away.

Kai playfully smirked at her gesture, "Besides I know about your close call with dark magic or...I think it's called expression?" He said with amusement. Bonnie tilted her head at him in suspicion. Kai smiled, "Damon mentioned it. We casually talked. Apparently you're more powerful than you think," he said.

Damon Salvatore and his big mouth, Bonnie thought. She responded quickly in defense, "So what?! We both know I don't even have magic anymore. I stopped using expression a long time ago." Bonnie leered at him as she leaned forward to make her words clear, "I will never be like that again, especially not for you."

Kai smiled something wicked, "How is it that you can trust your friends or Damon for that matter?" he asked. Kai slightly chucked while turning his head in question, his mouth parted for some time before uttering words, "Didn't Damon turn your mom into a vampire?" Bonnie remained silent.

He continued, "Right he did, you told me this at the bar. Wow! Now I see why you're so insecure. You let people walk all over you. He did that to you, yet you still call him a friend? God, you don't even know your own worth", he uttered.

"Stop it Kai!" Bonnie demanded. She refused to believe what her heart had already told her.

Kai remained calm as he continued, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you died and lived in the afterlife alone pretending to be alive just so your death wouldn't burden your friends. And oddly enough, they didn't even bother to question your absence. Meanwhile, you watched your father die a slow and painful death...alone! You were there, but all you could do was watch. And nobody helped you grieve, let alone care," he taunted.

"I said stop!" Bonnie shouted in rage, her eyes watered completely while the fireplace flames suddenly roared as if gasoline had been added to the blaze.

Bonnie and Kai looked in awe as they jumped back from the vicious hot scorch. Out of nowhere, the flames quickly died down to its normal state. Kai directed his alarming attention back to Bonnie.

"You did that didn't you?!" Kai said with urgency. Bonnie's attention was set on the burning fire as her mind tried to piece together all that happened so quickly.

Kai palmed both Bonnie's cheeks for a prompt response. He directed her distracted face to meet with his. "You have magic?!" he asked.

Bonnie's mouth was ajar as she shook her head in disagreement. "No, I don't," she said.

"You do, you're lying!" Kai's baritone voice grew louder with anxiousness. "Do it again Bonnie!" he said in heavy breath. Kai moved his face closer to hers with now just a small space that separated their lips from touching.

Bonnie latched onto Kai's forearms as she stared into his eyes, she growled viciously baring her teeth, "Leave me alone," she uttered. Bonnie pushed Kai's arms from her body with driving force.

Adrenaline rushed through Bonnie as she thought of gaining her magic back. Bonnie once again feared that Kai would willingly exploit her abilities to seek his freedom.

Bonnie acted fast, she grabbed the iron rod next to the fireplace mantle, turning over the metal holding rack. It fell to the hard wood floor, breaking the alarmingly tension in the room. She turned to face Kai with seriousness, she held the dull pointed tip outward only a few inches away from his face daring him to further pursue. Kai slowly took two steps backward as he closely stared at the iron rod, his eyes then carefully trailed back to Bonnie.

"I'll pierce your eyes until you bleed if you come near me again," Bonnie said fiercely. She made it known that she didn't appreciate his forced gestures. Kai's head tilted downward, his dangerously haunting grey-blue eyes met with hers.

Bonnie didn't break her defensive stance, she refused to trust him. Kai paused for some time, in a spontaneous whim he broke out into a playful laughter, "I'm just messing with you Bonnie. You should know me by now", he said with a grim smile.

Kai looked down at his lower half with his hands facing outward, "Well this is awkward", he chuckled to himself. "All this excitement makes my cock hard," Kai uttered in resentment.

"You're disgusting," Bonnie sneered.

"And you fucking like it," Kai retorted boldly.

Bonnie knew damn well Kai didn't give a shit. He had no inhibitions, he was comfortable with who he was and didn't care what others thought.

Kai headed towards the door, he stopped at the exit. "I'm going to bed. You can join me if you want", he smiled. Bonnie glared at him, her facial expression clearly gave a definite "no" to his invite.

Kai dramatically clutched his chest, "Ouch!", he voiced with sarcasm. "Sleep tight Princess", he winked before leaving the room.

A moment passed before Bonnie sighed in relief of his absence. Bonnie spotted the whiskey bottle that Kai left sitting out on the coffee table. She quickly trotted to it and took a small swig straight from the bottle.

…

Bonnie stretched her arms and yawned in her early morning wake wearing her pajama shorts, an over-sized long sleeve shirt that slightly hung off her shoulders. Her bare feet walked on the cold rich marble floor of the kitchen. She spotted a fresh pot of coffee on the counter-top made by Kai. Despite him making it against her wishes, Bonnie chose to indulge in the hot brew. He even tapered the taste of his brewing to fit her liking.

She smiled to herself as she held the cup to her mouth, but his small acts of kindness didn't make up for holding her captive. As the days had passed, Kai made sure Bonnie couldn't escape. He followed her around as if a loyal dog would follow its master. His constant eerie stalking was the very bane of her existence.

Bonnie stood at the toaster oven as she waited for her food. "Well good morning beautiful", said Kai. He walked in with bed hair, shirtless and wearing dark stripped pajama pants. He headed straight to the refrigerator. Bonnie tried to ignore the fact that he continuously paraded around her palpable and half naked. She avoided his attempts to seek attention.

"Kai", Bonnie addressed him with a hint of disdain in her voice.

Kai spoke, "Wow, you just called me by my name."

Bonnie voiced in complete resentment, "Keeping up appearances, that's all. Despite the fact that you won't let me out of the house," she said.

Kai smirked, "Big deal, it just means I like being around you," he smiled. His chipper attitude irritated her.

Bonnie retorted in mean fashion, "Hmmm, too bad I don't feel the same way."

Kai stood in front of the open refrigerator as he drank straight from the orange juice cartoon. Bonnie relished at his uninhibited and comfortable behavior as he tilted his head back to drink. His throat swelled up and down as he swallowed the contents of the cold liquid. She admired the prominent veins that displayed on his neck. She quickly reminded herself to refrain from thinking about her underlying desires.

"Ughh, I hate when you do that!" Bonnie uttered.

Kai grinned, "Enjoying the stay at home life are we? I don't mind at all. You're good company seeing as how you leave me hanging ever night," he said sarcastically.

Bonnie sighed, "I don't owe you anything, technically you owe me".

Kai flashed his beautiful smile, "I could have sworn I did that weeks ago in my bedroom that one night. Can I do it again?" he asked eagerly.

"No!" Bonnie answered quickly. "Please don't flatter yourself, I loathe your existence", she continued.

Kai stole a piece of toast from Bonnie's plate. He viciously took a huge bite. He spoke while the food was bunched to one side of his cheek, "Ohhhhh tastes so good!" he voiced dramatically.

She sneered at him in return, "Get your own food. You're so annoying!" she said.

Kai ached to get under Bonnie's skin. "On another subject, I wonder what your little Jeremy would think about our little soirée", he said. Kai raised his eyebrows in mischief.

Bonnie squinted her eyes and flashed Kai an evil look, "Leave Jeremy out of this!" she shouted.

"Or even Damon for that matter", Kai instigated. "You won't be his little Bon Bon anymore after he finds out you're damaged goods. That's kind of like betrayal when you think about. Sleeping with the enemy an all."

Bonnie placed both her hands on her hips, "That's not how it went when you forced yourself on me."

Kai ignored the truth, but continued anyway, "Sad because I can tell you actually like Damon—I mean you sleep in his room every night. No that's not creepy at all," he grinned. "Oh wait, that's right…he's in love with your best friend Elena." Kai's face scowled in jealously while shoving the remaining piece of toast into his mouth. He chewed overtly. "Sucks for you", he smiled coyly.

Bonnie instantaneously threw her half full cup of coffee onto Kai—He shouted while backing away from its full splash. Kai's chest reddened from the semi-hot brew. Bonnie threw the cup towards him, Kai quickly dodged the ceramic mug. It immediately shattered against the wall behind him. He chuckled with amazement despite the sore burn on his chest, "Did I just push one of your buttons?!" he asked.

Bonnie growled at him with tenacity, "I should have aimed a little more to the right".

Kai ached to piss her off, "Just saying, you're way too attractive to have such a low self-esteem to pan over a guy that doesn't want you", he said with pretentious endeavor.

Bonnie grabbed the plate with the last piece of toast and threw it in his direction, Kai shielded his face from the throw of the plate using his forearm. He was less angered and more so entertained by her furious yet childish behavior.

"You think this is funny!" Bonnie said in a serious tone. She proceeded to throw another plate at him, he avoided it. Like a madwoman, she rushed to open the top cabinet doors behind her. She began throwing porcelain dishware at him. Kai chuckled and continued to avoid her throws as if it were a challenged game of dodgeball.

"Bonnie I was only kidding!" Kai begged in amusement using his hands to shield the flying debris. Crashing dishes rang loudly as they shattered among the floor. Kai became overwhelmed from the few plates that hit him, he surrendered with both hands in the air, "Alright! Alright! I give!" Kai said claiming defeat.

Bonnie continued to throw plates despite his surrender. She grabbed a single plate and walked towards Kai. "Oh really?!" She said as she held the plate before him in a threatening manner.

Kai tried to hold in his insensitive laugh, "Are you going to plate me to death?" he said. Bonnie raised her hand with threat—"I give okay! You win!" He said in attempt to reconcile. It was evident Kai had won given that he was able to get under Bonnie's skin so easily.

Bonnie slowly dropped her guard, then Kai grabbed her by the wrists. They both struggled for control. Bonnie sighed as Kai squeezed her wrist hard enough so that she'd drop the plate from her hand. She fought his hands from touching her. When she refused to stop, Kai swung her body around causing her back to face his chest. He restrained Bonnie with a bear hug as he tried to hold her still.

"Don't touch me Kai", she growled at him.

"Are you done?" He said switching to an honest tone.

Bonnie grew tired of their physical struggle, she finally called a truce, "Yesss! Now let me go!" She pushed Kai away as he released her.

The sound of glass crunched under Bonnie's feet—"Ouchhh", she suddenly limped on one leg. Bonnie pulled her foot upward to see a shard of glass sticking out from the bottom of her heel as she stood barefoot. Kai intervened, "Here let me—", he said. Bonnie quickly interrupted while pushing his extended hand away—"I don't want your help!" she snarled.

He ignored her request. Kai put Bonnie's arm around his neck, he helped her hop over to the kitchen table chair. Kai sat down and turned Bonnie's chair to sit adjacent to his. He lifted her leg and placed her foot into his lap. He carefully observed the bleeding area.

"Is it big?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"You tell me?", Kai joked. He raised his eyebrows in reference to the dirty innuendo.

"That's no funny," Bonnie said as she tried to pull her foot from his lap.

Kai tugged back refusing to let go. "Oh my god!" He shouted dramatically.

Bonnie panicked, "What? What do you see?" she asked.

Kai talked in jarring tone, "Oh god, it looks infected!"

Bonnie gave him a dull look. She would kick him if she didn't have a huge shard of glass in her foot. Kai quickly smiled in amusement. "Stay here, I'll be back", he urged.

Bonnie anxiously waited. She didn't want to depend on Kai. Her prideful self fought against receiving his help over something so trivial. She didn't want him to see her as weak and too trustworthy. She debated with herself, meanwhile, Kai returned now wearing a shirt. He brought with him a wet rag, some bandages, tweezers, and antiseptic.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Parker, please Miss Bennett….tell me where it hurts?" His voice inflection shifted to playful while he took his seat. Bonnie frowned as Kai raised her foot placing it into his lap. She tilted her foot sideways to reveal the wound demanding its attention for mending. Kai gently pulled her foot towards him, he relished in their role play. "Don't worry, I'm a professional. This won't take long", he said. Bonnie snickered lightly at his joking demeanor.

Kai's soft touch felt natural and too comfortable for Bonnie's liking. She tried to tune out her intrusive thoughts from the forefront of her mind. Why was he so damn like-able?

Kai carefully pulled the shard from her heel with the tweezers. Bonnie folded her arms to break the silence between them, "You know we wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't piss me off", she said.

"But then I wouldn't be able to touch you", Kai looked upward to flash Bonnie a quick smile. He wiped the cut clean using the wet rag and gently dabbed antiseptic on the wound. Bonnie watched him in awe as he touched her with genuine concern. His back arched over in concentration, Kai looked up once more and flirtatiously winked at her. Bonnie's lips tightened in response, her teeth grinded together to avoid releasing a smile.

Kai placed a bandage on the injured area, "This will heal beautifully. I know because I have treated many patients. They always come back to visit me", he said while audaciously rubbing her foot as it lay in his lap.

Bonnie relaxed a bit as she entertained his game. She shook her head in disagreement, "No Dr. Parker, it still hurts", she said while batting her lashes. Kai lowered his voice and elongated his words, "Please Miss Bennett, show me where it hurts?"

Bonnie pointed to the side of her foot. "Right here," she said raising her foot to his chest. Kai gradually leaned forward to softly kiss the small of her ankle. Bonnie let out a quiet sigh, as the wet kiss sent tingles up her leg and to her womanhood. She ignored her conscience for once as she enjoyed his playful and flirtatious behavior.

"Are you experiencing pain anywhere else?" he asked. Kai smiled boyishly while holding her foot with both hands. He leaned forward and let his succulent lips kiss them again before she could respond. Kai stared at Bonnie in his fetishism as he avidly stroked the soft top of her foot. He pulled and massaged the crevices of her toes. Bonnie indecisively pulled her foot away from his grasp. He grinned at her attempt, Kai aggressively pulled back with determination. He shook his head signifying his dislike towards her defiance.

Kai leisurely lifted her foot, opened his mouth and paused to gauge her response. Bonnie watched with curiosity as she couldn't bring herself to stop him. His warm breath encompassed her toe tips. Kai slowly leaned downward, he gently suctioned the two forefronts of her toes with his mouth in pure ease. His eyes closed in delight as he admired what he tasted. Then Kai peered upward to get a good look at Bonnie's reaction. Her mouth fell wide open as she was lost in his provocative foreplay. Like Kai had expected, Bonnie was tickled and aroused from his overtly sexually charged gesture.

Kai proceeded to bite the side of her foot in a playful whim. Bonnie sighed sweetly, she flinched from the clinch of his teeth. She agilely kicked Kai in return so he would stop. Bonnie pushed the ball of her toes into Kai's bare chest causing his back to press against his chair. Meanwhile, they both maintained intense eye contact. Bonnie snatched her foot from Kai's grasp amid his distracted and tempestuous gaze. She quickly forgot about their little fret in the kitchen and Kai's snide comments.

"A thank you would be nice", Kai said dryly.

Bonnie was far from satisfied, "No, we're not close to being even...Seeing as how I threw dishware at you, you being this nice kind of scares me," she said.

Kai looked before the ruins of broken glass that scattered on the kitchen floor. "I don't think Damon and Stefan would appreciate you smashing their historically fine China. Since I'm the man of the house, I'll do the honors", he said while slapping both his hands on his thighs before getting up from his seat.

As Bonnie sat at the kitchen table, Kai swept up the remnants of glass and had them placed in one big pile. He searched the large pantry for something to transport the debris. "Trash bags, where are the trash bags?" he uttered to himself. Kai glanced over at Bonnie with a pure smile, "The things I do for you", he said.

Bonnie listened carefully as Kai used a single key to open the back door. He sought to retrieve additional clean up supplies. Fresh air blew through the entry way giving Bonnie a clear view to the outside while she sat at the table. She paused briefly, her mind quickly shifted to thoughts of freedom.

She hastily limped to the kitchen sink window and saw Kai rummaging in the backyard shed only a few feet away from the house. He disappeared inside. Bonnie's breathing picked up in anxiousness as she thought of escaping.

The bastard forgot to lock the door so now was her chance to get out. Bonnie limped to the backdoor's entry. She leaned on the trim and peered outside the ajar door. Bonnie waited and listened for some time to make sure Kai was still distracted. She quickly trotted down the stairs barefoot.

She walked the cold brick path while keeping a close eye on the shed. Freedom awaited her on the other side of the gate that would lead her to the front of the house. Bonnie looked over her shoulder once more to check on the quiet shed. Ready to make her exit, Bonnie turned back and immediately jumped as she bumped into Kai's chest. He suddenly blocked her pathway.

Kai peered down at Bonnie in utter disappointment. "You weren't think about going anywhere were you Bonnie?" He said with his head tilted in question.

Bonnie was baffled at his sneakiness. She responded with anger, "You can't keep me locked up in the Salvatore house forever!"

Kai laughed sweetly, "But then who will keep me entertained? Certainly not myself. It's me and you forever, remember? That's what you said," he smiled in wicked delight.

Bonnie's expression turned desperate and grim as Kai clutched her wrist. He pulled her back down the path that led to the backdoor. Bonnie fought in return. She tugged and tried to pry herself from his strong hold. Kai scowled in frustration. He pulled Bonnie by both arms, nearly dragging her to the backdoor.

"I hate you! Why do you keep doing this?!" she yelled. Inside the house, Kai and Bonnie struggled near the doorway to the basement. He opened the door while latching onto Bonnie's waist with one arm. He didn't hesitate as he shoved her down the dark wooded stairs. She tumbled down the stairway and hit her head when she reached the bottom.

….

Bonnie gained consciousness on the cold concrete floor of an enclosed empty cell. The sound of a loud crank gained her attention. Her wrists were bound and cuffed in shackles by a heavy chain that hung from the ceiling. She looked up to find her arms being pulled above her head. The pull soon forced her to stand to her feet. Bonnie heard movement behind her, she quickly turned her head to see Kai securing the chain to a hook against the wall.

"Bonnie you naughty girl", Kai said. He knelled with his elbows rested on his thighs. He stood up and walked towards her back. Bonnie tugged at the chains that forced her arms to be held upward. Her elbows were bent a bit as her hands were above her head.

She growled viciously, "Kai if you don't unchain me, I swear—"

Kai quickly interrupted, "Or you'll what? You're so adorable when you're mad", he laughed. "I decided to give you some slack so your arms wouldn't be completely restrained, but it's enough to make you uncomfortable for some time. Although your arms will go numb eventually from the lack of blood flow. Isn't that nice of me?" he asked.

Kai pleasantly fixated his sights on Bonnie's restraints. He smiled amid his dark thoughts, "You have to admit, this is kind of kinky," he uttered with raised eyebrows.

"Let me guess. Is this your thing, you sick fuck?!" Bonnie scowled.

Kai silently watched Bonnie, his preying eyes circled her entire body, then focused on her petite waist as he stood behind her. Bonnie's lifted shirt revealed her bare backside perfectly. Kai reached over to touch the small soft skin of her lower back. Bonnie flinched as the back of his hand stroked her skin lightly. Kai's curious inclination led him to toy with the rim of her pajama pants using his index finger.

Kai's hand followed with him as he walked around her body to meet with Bonnie face to face. "What is the point of this?!" she asked.

Kai responded with casual thought, he lowered his voice, "I just wanted to see you like this. All vulnerable, exposed, and scared", he said.

"I told you before, I'm not scared of you," Bonnie argued.

Kai managed to crack a smile as he thought to himself. His demeanor switched to a serious tone of voice as he spoke, "But you are. You're afraid of what I'm going to do to you. And you're scared that you will like it."

Kai held Bonnie's gaze while the back of his hand gently stroked her lower stomach, his fingers tips trailed against her skin. Kai leaned forward, his face met with hers. Bonnie challenged him in return and held eye contact, her face scowled as he teased her.

"I can make you feel good. All you have to do is let me," Kai uttered faintly as he gently palmed the sides of her hips with both hands. His eyes shifted downward to watch Bonnie's lips as he moved closer to her face. His mouth parted slowly, his lips hovered over hers with strong anticipation. He modestly stuck out his tongue, the soft tip glided against her tense and sealed lips. The temptation struck Bonnie like a bolt of lightning, she weakened as her mouth opened slightly just before he stopped. When he saw her liking to his will, Kai pulled away in victory. He licked his lips ever so gently. "Have fun while you're down here", he said with a gracious smile on his face.

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise, she tugged at the chain in anger as he took steps backward, "Kai you bastard", she urged.

Kai mocked her in response, "Did I forget to mention that it gets cold down here at night. Sorry, I forgot to bring you a blanket", he said.

Bonnie sneered in disbelief as he walked off. He couldn't get away with being so smug.

…

Meanwhile Bonnie grew uncomfortable as she was forced to stand for the entire day. She endlessly tugged at the chains for hours with no success. Her feet could only move but so far. As the late night hours came, Bonnie began to fall asleep while standing in place. Her eyelids grew heavy and her head would fall forward, then backward. She'd wake in realization of her discomfort as she tried to fight her sleep. Bonnie rested her head onto her arm in exhaustion.

Suddenly the basement door sounded loudly. Kai eagerly came down the stairs wearing a long sleeve shirt and sweat pants. "Hey sleepy head. Feeling tired yet?" he asked.

Bonnie wanted to slap the annoying smirk off his face. She instantly awoke from his bothersome presence. "Let me out of here Kai", she voiced in frustration.

Kai entered the cell, "Relax I wasn't going to leave you down here forever. The thought is quite tempting," he smiled to himself.

"Kai please", Bonnie begged. Her arms were numb and her bladder was about to explode.

Kai leaned forward as if he had trouble hearing, "I'm sorry what's that? Is Bonnie Bennett begging me to help her? Why would I let you out? You tried to leave me today", he questioned while folding his arms.

Bonnie swallowed her pride, "I have to go to the bathroom", she uttered.

Kai leaned forward, "I can't hear you, speak louder", he said coyly. "I have to pee!" she yelled. Kai shrugged his shoulders and tightened his lips.

His silence worried Bonnie, "So you want me to piss myself!? Right here?" she said boldly.

Kai smiled, "By all means, if you can't hold it any longer. It would be a sight for sore eyes", he said. Bonnie tilted her head in desperation.

Kai folded because he wanted something in return, "I'll unchain you, but you have to sleep in my bedroom tonight", he smiled baring his teeth.

"What?! No! I'm not doing that", Bonnie pleaded. Kai's attention trailed off, "If you'd rather stay down here for the night. I'll just go upstairs and sleep in that nice soft comfortable bed all by myself", he said with a grin.

Bonnie paused for some time as she swallowed her pride and dignity. Kai yawned of boredom as he waited impatiently, "I'm getting a little tired. See you in the morning okay!" he said gleefully.

"Okay! I'll do it!" Bonnie shouted with closed eyes.

Satisfied with her answer, Kai bared a big smile on his face, "That's my girl", he said.

…

Bonnie stood in front of the grand king-sized pillar bed as she hugged a large plush pillow. Her eyes filled with dark circles revealing her tired state. She had showered, changed clothes, and was eager to sleep. She watched Kai make the bed with clean sheets. He tucked sheets under the expensive mattress, then he fluffed pillows and placed them at the head board. Kai turned to Bonnie with his hand outward as he waited for her to hand him the last pillow. Bonnie resentfully threw the pillow at Kai's face instead of aiming for his hands. Kai stood still as a rock as the pillow casually hit him in the head, he nonchalantly allowed it to fall to the floor. "Okay, somebody is cranky", he said sounding annoyed by her peeved behavior.

Bonnie marched over to her chosen side of the bed, "You can sleep on the floor", she demanded. She got into the comfy bed and pulled the plush blanket over her body.

"That's not what we agreed on", Kai said with aggravation in his voice. "Technically you said I can go free as long as I sleep in your bedroom, not that we have to sleep in the same bed together!"

Bonnie argued. "How do I know you're not going to try anything!?" she asked with suspicious eyes.

Kai scratched his temple and smiled slightly, "Because I'm on my best behavior. Besides, this is my bed that I invited you to sleep in. It's in the details that I forgot to mention," he said while shrugging his shoulders.

Kai grabbed the pillow from the floor and immediately climbed into bed despite Bonnie's request. Bonnie angrily turned onto her side facing away from Kai. She laid on the edge of the bed although there was ample room for both of them to spread out. "Keep your clothes on! And stay on your side please", Bonnie commanded as her head laid into the pillow.

Kai got under the covers, he leaned onto her side of the bed. Bonnie anxiously turned over as she hadn't anticipated his sudden movement. Kai paused as he reached over her upper half to turn off her bedside lamp. They quickly made eye contact with each other as he hovered over top of her. Bonnie quickly turned her head in the opposite direction and pulled the sheets over her shoulder to cover her body. She tried to play off her nervousness.

Kai smiled coyly before returning to his side of the bed. He harshly pulled the blanket in his direction to annoy Bonnie. The blanket immediately came off her body as Kai rolled onto his side. She leaned forward and angrily tugged the blanket back towards her. Kai chuckled lightly as he laid facing his nightstand. "I hate you right now", Bonnie uttered. She placed a single pillow in between them to separate their spaces. She huffed in agitation and went back to laying on her side.

Kai acted coy, "So you're saying the hate is only temporary. Does this mean you'll like me in the morning?" he asked.

"Go to sleep Kai," Bonnie exasperated.

Kai's movements made Bonnie tense up as she laid in his bed. Her body stiffen in discomfort as she thought about her past sex life. Jeremy had been the only guy to intimately touch her for the past three years. Now Kai had broken that bond whether Bonnie wanted it to happen or not.

...

A half an hour had passed, meanwhile Kai restlessly turned over onto his back. He pulled the covers from off his top half as his body refused to fall asleep. He stared up at the dark bedroom ceiling. He listened to the beautiful sound of Bonnie's soft and relaxed breathing. Kai turned over onto his side facing Bonnie's back, his elbow leaned into the bed and he rested the side of his head into the palm of his head. He gently lifted the pillow that guarded Bonnie's body, he quietly moved it to a safe place. Kai innocently inched himself closer to Bonnie. He relished the thought of them lying together in bed as it was a mere novelty he hadn't experienced in years.

Kai modestly admired Bonnie's peaceful and still body. The blanket only covered her legs while the sheets covered her top half. He delicately hovered his left hand over her lower half without making physical contact. He guided it from her thigh going upward, following the curve of her hips, then ending at her shoulders. He repeated himself once more until he returned to her lower half. The palm of his hand felt the radiated warmth her body gave off.

Kai slowly pulled the sheet downward to reveal Bonnie's bare shoulder. She adorned a modest outfit, a long sleeve shirt that tapered off the shoulder. He playfully guided his fingertips along her waist line as he pretended to touch her. Kai respected her enough to not disturb her sleep, so he stayed true to his word.

...

The morning light blinded and blurred Bonnie's eye sight as she laid onto her side. When her vision was clear, Bonnie's eyes widen in embarrassment as Kai comfortably slept next to her face to face. Kai's mouth was partially open with his head turned towards her while he laid on his back. Bonnie looked downward to see her arm resting over his chest. She froze in her stance unsure of how to escape the awkward yet very comfortable situation.

Bonnie watched Kai in his comfortable and carefree state. He appeared innocent and oddly human, not like the soulless monster she had dealt with once before. She slept in the same bed with the man that vowed to bring her suffering, yet she enjoyed his calming presence. Her womanhood ached of pain as her arm rested on his chest. In that moment, she wanted Kai to touch her.

Overwhelmed with feelings of warmth and anxiety, she couldn't let this little form of intimacy throw her off her A-game. She trusted Kai for the first time and he didn't disappoint, this confused her even more. None of that would matter anyway because despite the good that may lie deep inside him, on the surface Kai was cold, calculating, and manipulative. Bonnie's moral conscience scolded her. Instead she rightfully argued against her heart and body's wishes.

Bonnie slowly lifted her arm from his chest in hopes that Kai wouldn't notice their touching. When she was in the clear, Bonnie leaned upright and rested her back against the rich dark wood head board. She glanced over at Kai again. Her eyes lingered for some time as she admired the form of his body. Bonnie contemplated getting out of bed without disturbing him.

She gently pulled the blanket from off her legs and shifted her body to get off the bed—"Good morning beautiful", Kai utter with a raspy voice. Bonnie's head cocked back in his direction as she remained silent. "I felt you cuddling me", Kai smiled with his eyes closed.

She sneered at him, "I was not cuddling you. I don't know what you're talking about," she quickly retorted.

As Kai laid on his back, he stretched his arms then folded them behind his head, resting them in his palms. "Either way, I liked it", Kai cracked a smile.

Bonnie swiftly pulled the remaining covers from off her legs and jumped out of the bed. She exited Kai's room with flushed cheeks. He got what he wanted, now she could freely go about her business in the mansion.

…

Bonnie had been in the study for hours looking at the same books Kai had most likely been reading. She had been looking for hints on getting her magic back after since the strange celestial event that took place in the great room. Kai couldn't harness his own magic, so it had to have been her. She couldn't find anything useful in the Salvatore library.

She had her legs crossed atop a foot stool as she slouched in the chair on a lazy afternoon. She picked up a fiction book to distract her mind. Bonnie adorned some small jean shorts and a neutral colored button up quarter sleeve shirt.

Her distraction was thrown off when Kai entered the study. He plopped onto the chaise lounge chair that sat across from her. Bonnie went on to ignore his presence. The study was the one place she could find solitude and peace away from Kai, now he intruded her main escape.

Kai picked up a random book from the center table and amusingly pretended to read in front of her. Bonnie continued to act as if he wasn't there. Every so often, Kai's grey-blue eyes would look up from behind the book that covered the bottom half of his face. Bonnie casually looked up to see Kai audaciously staring back at her. She nonchalantly tucked her hair behind her ear and remained silent.

Kai obviously pined for attention so he abruptly dropped the book on the table to cause total disruption. Bonnie jumped in her chair as the book made a loud plopping sound. Kai grabbed another book. With one hand, he held a very large book up to his face and amusingly rested his chin in between his thumb and index finger as if he were in deep thought.

Bonnie couldn't help but notice his adorable yet desperate attempts to be seen. Kai stole her eye sight once more, so he grinned to himself in triumph. Bonnie raised her book higher so it would cover her face to block his view. Immediately after, Kai distinctly and loudly cleared his throat.

Bonnie could no longer withstand his excessive and needy tendencies. "What!?" She blurted out.

"Oh, hey Bonnie," Kai said casually.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Don't you have somewhere else to be right now? Why are you bothering me?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm reading," Kai said, he proceeded to turn a page in the book while squinting his eyes.

"No, you're irritating me", Bonnie spit-fired in response.

Kai continued to hold his book before him in focus, "Ummm I didn't know I had that effect on you", he said.

"Go away Kai", Bonnie expressively raised her book in front of her face to block his view yet again.

Kai got up, reached over and snatched the book from her hands. Bonnie sighed in annoyance. Kai flipped the book over and read the title aloud, "Pickett Fences—blah!" Kai tossed the book to the side. "No wonder you're miserable, you're bored out of your mind," he said. Kai motioned his inviting hand to Bonnie's, "C'mon let's go out."

Bonnie gave him an inquisitive look, "You're letting me go?!" she asked.

"Not quite," Kai responded.

Bonnie shook her head in confusion, "Why would I go anywhere with you!?"

"Seeing as how you haven't left the mansion in a while, I figured we could do something", said Kai.

Bonnie retorted quickly, "That wasn't a question! You're the reason why I'm stuck here. The answer is yes, I want to leave! But I don't want to go anywhere with you!" She grabbed a book from the table and threw it in his direction.

Kai swiftly dodged the flying book. "Is throwing objects at me your way of saying I love you?" he asked.

Kai headed for the door and stopped to peer out the corner of his eye to gauge her reaction. Bonnie really wanted out and maybe this could be her chance to get away for good. She decided quickly. "Screw it, let's go!" She said.

...

They got into the vintage mustang car and drove towards the hillside opposite of Mystic Falls. Bonnie couldn't believe she let Kai talk her into traveling long distance, but anything was better than being cooped up in the Salvatore house for days on end.

Bonnie anxiously clawed and rubbed the top of her thighs as she rode in the passenger seat while Kai drove like a manic. Kai would look over at Bonnie every so often, he pretended not to notice her nervousness.

"Will you slow down!" Bonnie yelled.

"What?! It's not like we can die or something," Kai laughed. "Let's see what's on the radio today—Oh only the same stuff they play every day. You know that gets a little annoying?" he turned towards Bonnie in question. Kai skipped multiple stations, Mazzy Star 'Fade into you' played. Kai made a cringe face, "What is this?!...next!" he exasperated. The Sundays 'Love' played next. "Boring", he ranted and proceeded to change several stations.

"I happen to like that last song, turn back," Bonnie chimed in.

Kai interpreted, "Sweetie I'm the one who's driving so you don't get a say so in the matter. Besides we all know what happened the last time you drove the car," he said amusingly. Bonnie violently elbowed Kai's arm. He swerved the car in response to her hit. "Kai!" Bonnie yelled in annoyance.

Kai smirked, "What do you know about 90's music Bonnie? You were shitting diapers and drooling on bibs while I was in my teens." He continued to flip stations. He finally settled with some Nirvana, which was his favorite.

"All the more reason to find you creepy and weird, you're nearly half my age Kai! And you have yet to mature," she said.

Kai quickly shushed Bonnie, "Listen to this, this is the best part," he said. Kai increased the radio's volume and began to sing horribly off tune.

"Oh my god," Bonnie uttered faintly in embarrassment. Kai did a head banger to the sounded bass. Kai was completely uninhibited as he continued to sing aloud. Quickly enough, his gleeful enthusiasm started to rub off on Bonnie. Kai's abrasive singing eventually made her crack a small smile in return.

Kai roughly changed gears as he clutched the stick shift, causing the car to jerk in response. He flashed Bonnie a flirtatious wink while he continued to speed.

...

They parked the car at a hilltop that over looked a local quiet town. The temperature swelled to high 80 degree weather. Kai led Bonnie on a trail trek through the woods.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked curiously while observing her surroundings. "My favorite place in this crap town", Kai said turning back at her with a smile. "Relax, it's not like I'm going to kill you again," he said teasingly.

"That's what you said before, then you shot me with an arrow launcher, after that you stabbed me," Bonnie retorted.

Kai smiled casually as he walked four steps ahead of Bonnie, "You forgot the part where I choked you to death."

She sneered at Kai's back as she trotted the dirt path. "I should hit you in the back of your head with something very heavy," Bonnie said.

Kai chuckled lightly, "I love a girl that can wield a weapon," he said.

Bonnie looked downward while carefully stepping over rocks and prominent fallen tree branches. "Why did you even take me here?" she asked. As Bonnie continued, she was stopped abruptly with Kai blocking her path. She peered up at Kai startled by his sudden silent stance. "Maybe I just wanted to take you out," he uttered.

"So what? Is this some sort of date?" she laughed. Kai grabbed Bonnie's hand to make her walk with him, she intrinsically trailed closely behind him.

"No of course not, I forced you to come against your will, right?" Kai said with cockiness.

That sarcastic and arrogant ass. Bonnie was completely flattered by his hinted yet vague implication.

Bonnie stared at Kai as he avoided the obvious intimate session that took place before them. "If you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was say so," she said coyly. "I'm just making sure you don't run off", he said playfully.

Bonnie didn't understand their odd union. Kai pretended to have no emotions yet he enjoyed her company and would do doting things for her.

Then went through a swarm of trees and into an opening that stopped at a landing. They made their way to a 12-foot-high cliff that over looked a blue-black lake and rocky cliffs surrounded by forest.

Kai and Bonnie walked to the edge to carefully scan what lay over the distance. "Come on", Kai motioned his head towards the water. He bent down to take off his boots. "What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"What does it look like? We're going in", said Kai.

Bonnie paused to glare at Kai as he pulled off his shirt revealing his bare tight chest. Then he casually went on to undo his shorts. "Kai no!" She pleaded with flush cheeks, "I've never done that before."

Kai flashed his boyish smile, "Well I've gotten you to do a lot of things lately, haven't I?" he said.

He continued to strip down in front of Bonnie as she watched undecidedly. She looked at the deep waters and jagged rocks to heavily weigh her options. "I'm not jumping off here", she said. Bonnie looked back at Kai, he had been standing in just his navy-blue briefs. Suddenly Bonnie felt completely shy and intimidated by his partially nude presence.

"Do it or I'll force you", Kai said. He hastened towards Bonnie to grab her by the arms. "Take off your clothes," he said playfully.

Bonnie resisted and pulled in the opposite direction, "No really, Kai please. You go ahead," she begged.

Kai confidently stood over her, "You're such a good girl, I'm not sure if that's what makes me like you", he said lightheartedly. Bonnie fell silent after she carefully pondered his words.

Kai tugged at her clothing, "I'll undress you if you make me!" he said.

"Alright!" Bonnie shouted.

"Well?!" Kai said.

Bonnie hesitated to undress before him so she started with her shoes first. She took in a huge breath as she undid her shorts, which felt like the hardest part to do. Kai watched in intimate awe as Bonnie leaned downward to pull the tight jean fabric down to her ankles. As soon as Bonnie stood up, Kai eagerly moved into her body. "Let me", he said.

Kai lifted her shirt upward, in sync, Bonnie lifted her arms above her head. He purposefully allowed his hands to gently graze her waist as he pulled. Kai let the shirt stop just where it covered Bonnie's eyes exposing only her nose and lips.

"Kai...?", she uttered—He continued to stay silent as he pulled the shirt tightly against her face, Kai then bound her wrists. All the while, Bonnie's arms were folded behind her head. Kai stared down at Bonnie's parted and timid lips while she remained blinded by her shirt.

Bonnie grew increasing nervous as she willingly allowed his short experimentation. Kai gently pushed his body into hers, he contemplated planting a subtle kiss onto her lips. He imagined Bonnie would most likely return the favor. Kai suddenly pulled his head back to curiously gauge her hidden expression. He sensed Bonnie wanted his invited lips, but at the same time his seriousness incited a slight fear in her.

Kai finished taking her shirt off in one swift pull, instantly revealing Bonnie's ardent facial expression. She now stood in only her bra and panties. They both made intense eye contact as Kai brought his hands to her waist. Kai leaned forward as Bonnie pursed her lips as if she were preparing for a fiery kiss. She gently palmed his arms in response. Kai slowly went past her lips and whispered in her ear, "You're not going to like me for this."

Kai suddenly locked onto Bonnie's waist pulling her off her feet, he swiftly threw her 120-pound body over the 12-foot cliff and into the water. He waited for the aftermath to unfold as he knew Bonnie wouldn't be so happy about his actions. Bonnie harshly hit the water falling sideways, she struggled to catch her breath as she fully submerged into the deep cold water. Water entered her mouth and nose causing her extreme discomfort. She coughed tremendously when she resurfaced. Bonnie tried to speak as she hacked up lake water, "Kai you fucking idiot!" she clamored.

She profusely rubbed her eyes free of the water. Kai stood at the top of the cliff in his careful state, he laughed amid her anger. He prepared himself to jump in. He backed a good distance and ran off the cliff. He dashed into the water going head first as if he hadn't feared death itself. Bonnie flinched from his large splash, she treaded the water impatiently as she waited for Kai to resurface. He couldn't hold his breath forever she thought.

"Kai!?" Bonnie called out. She turned in every direction in effort to spot his presence. She began to worry when she was met with only the sound of swooshing water and wind-blown trees. Almost a minute had passed and Bonnie continued to tread the cold water alone.

Kai suddenly resurfaced in front of her with a huge smile on his face. He laughed tremendously, "The look on your face when you went in was amazing! I really couldn't help it!" he said.

Bonnie violently splashed Kai while she tread the deep water. "Go to hell!" she shouted.

Kai laughed as he was simply entertained by her overt reaction. "This is my hell, what are you talking about?" he said while splashing her back in return. Kai went under the water and disappeared to get away from Bonnie's violent outburst. By that time, she didn't care where Kai went. The water's strong current began to exhaust her kicking legs so she swam towards the clear entry of the lake as she sought a shallow surface to stand on.

Bonnie reached a few feet away from land and stood on solid ground to catch her breath. When the water reached her waist line, Kai suddenly popped up behind her. He playfully wrapped his arms around her waist in attempt to hug her. "Okay! I'm sorry, but that made my day", he chuckled in confession.

"Go away!" Bonnie yelled while shoving Kai's arms from her body. She angrily trotted out of the water leaving Kai confused. He quickly followed after her.

Bonnie entered the shoreline making her way onto the dirt area with Kai closely behind her. "Why are you such a prude?!" Kai shouted.

"Why are you such a dick!?" she yelled.

"Hello, I'm Kai! That's who I am", he gloated.

Bonnie boldly turned to face Kai, "No, you're just afraid to open up to people. You being an asshole is just a way to hide your insecurities. You're afraid everyone is going to reject you just like your family did. All you do is laugh at other people's misery because you can't even swallow the truth of your own problems," she retorted with fire in her voice.

Kai didn't hesitate to respond back, "Well maybe if you put out, you wouldn't be such a fucking bitch", Kai clamored in anger.

Bonnie instinctively gave Kai a firm slap on the face as he stood grounded in his position. His head remained still, yet his jaw tightened in response to her hard hit. He tried to restrain his fueled anger, he knew he went low with that comment. They stood before each other in heavy breath kindled with anger as they hadn't expected to hurl gut wrenching insults at each other. Meanwhile, their entire bodies and underclothing were drenched in cold lake water.

Bonnie had enough of Kai's hot and cold behavior. She scowled while walking up the sloped shoreline and into the forest. Kai quickly followed suit, he dominantly grabbed her arm forcing her to face him. Kai exuberantly cupped Bonnie's neck with fascination as he translated her anger into underlying sexual tension. Kai pressed his mouth onto her lips with fondness. Bonnie pulled her head back in bewilderment, while Kai tightly wrapped his arms around her waist. Kai's back hunched over in desperation so his face could evenly meet with Bonnie's. His sole determination was to force her into submission.

They aggressively fought while Bonnie used the palm of her hand to push Kai's face away as she thwarted to oppose his steamy glances. Kai continuously avoided the slap of her palm, he didn't care if she refused him. Bonnie pushed at Kai's chest as he tried to lean closer to her face, his lips yearned and parted openly in frustration as his pout tried to touch hers. Kai sensed her self-doubt and inability to see the potential they had, so he didn't back down.

Bonnie's mind told her to stop him, but her body was unweighted and more than willing to succumb to Kai's desired will. In her moment of weakness, she decided to submit to his advances. She finally let her guard down. Immediately their lips met in tranquil accordance. In sync with chemistry, Kai and Bonnie quickly kissed with accelerated passion. Kai moaned in excitement as her acceptance only heightened his arousal. He opened his mouth wide nearly swallowing her lips whole. Bonnie whimpered softly, stricken with shock and pleasurable guilt as she enjoyed his assertive nature.

With one hand, Kai aggressively grabbed her rear pulling her into his manhood. Kai backed her into a nearby tree. He stopped to gaze into Bonnie's green eyes as he wanted to witness her blissful facial expression. Both their mouths were wide open in amazement as they hadn't expected their futile argument to shift to something so passionate with very little reason.

Completely enthralled by her mutual rebuttal, Kai pulled the back of Bonnie's neck with tremendous force to deepen their kiss. Bonnie gripped his straight brown hair with both hands and grinded her hips into his as they viciously tongued each other. Kai sighed heavily as he pushed Bonnie's bra upward to cup her bare breast. His hand then led astray to her crotch, he tried to lower his fingers into her panties.

Bonnie quickly stopped his hand from entering her womanhood. Bonnie sensed his suffocating desires would only lead them down a dark road she feared she could no longer turn back from. Kai ignored her change in demeanor, he was determined to make her his.

Kai suddenly gripped Bonnie by the throat, he turned her head to the side so he could savor the nape of her neck. He moved downward to her chest again, Bonnie groaned as he savagely bit down on her nipple. With his other hand, he viciously grabbed her womanhood with force. On the outside of her panties, Kai used his thumb to rub her pleasure point in circular motions with intensity. Bonnie moaned in complicit delight, but she knew she had to stop him.

Bonnie pushed Kai's chest, but he refused to let go. "Kai that's enough"—she faintly tried to speak. He ignored her request so she looked away and fell silent as Kai continued to suckle and kiss on her neck. "Stop it Kai!" she shouted. Bonnie slapped Kai in the face once again.

Kai quickly stopped when he took notice that Bonnie was no longer reciprocating. Kai took a step back and wiped his mouth clean of their saliva. "You fucking tease", he uttered.

Kai shamelessly grabbed his protruding manhood from the outside of his briefs to lessen the uncontrollable throb. He cocked his head to the side to release the discomforted knot in his neck.

Bonnie wasted no time as she began to walk back to the hilltop to retrieve her clothes. Kai palmed his forehead in frustration. He didn't know how to get Bonnie, it baffled him to the point of insanity. Kai quickly pulled himself together as he shook off her rejection. It didn't matter since he now knew Bonnie's weakness was not only herself, but also him.


	7. Chapter 7 - Dark Paradise, Part II

_I swear this chapter is everything we didn't see in the TVD show! At least in great detail. I had to take my time writing this one because I didn't want to rush the bonding phase of Bonkai. There's a lot of meaningful dialogue._

 **Dark Paradise, Part II**

Bonnie had already dressed by the time Kai reached the cliff's hilltop. He felt a sudden sense of urgency to re-dress himself as Bonnie now trotted off on the pathway that exited the woods. "Bonnie wait!" Kai desperately called out to her. Bonnie ignored his call while she hastened back to the car.

Inherent fear immediately fell over Kai as he realized Bonnie was prepared to leave without him. Kai rushed to put on his shorts and boots. He quickly gathered the remainder of his clothing, leaving himself half dressed as his sole determination was to catch up with Bonnie.

Bonnie reached the car, she opened the driver side door. She went under the seat in attempt to hot wire the vintage mustang vehicle. Kai quickly pulled her from the driver side, "Don't touch my baby! I'm the one that has the keys, I'll just give you a ride!" he shouted.

Bonnie argued in front of him, "I don't need you Kai! Can't you see that by now!" she yelled.

"Maybe you do. You don't know how to trust people because you've been hurt. Okay I get it," he said.

Bonnie moved past Kai and quickly walked off, "I didn't need life lessons from a serial killer!" she said. Despite his seriousness, Kai sealed his lips tightly together to avoid cracking a smile as the suggested title boosted his ego.

Kai remained next to the open driver side door, "Where are you going to go? Mystic Falls is a three-hour drive from here. There are no local stops within 10 miles from here!" he yelled.

Bonnie paused for some time with her arms folded, she stood 7-feet away from the car with her back facing Kai as she contemplated his words of reason. She didn't want him to be right. She kicked up dirt in her damp clothes and pondered their awkward car ride back home. "Whatever, just take me!" she said as she trotted her way to the vehicle.

Kai finished dressing in his damp clothes before getting into the driver seat. Bonnie abruptly slammed the car door as she took her seat on the passenger side. Kai went on to ignore her little tantrum.

They drove in silence for some time before Kai would turn on some music to break the tension in the air. They drove past an exit sign that signified a different course of direction. Bonnie's head followed the sign's view as they passed in the moving vehicle.

"Mystic Falls is back that way. Where are we going?!" she asked.

"You just said we. Wow I think I'm moving up in life," Kai joked.

"Spit it out!" Bonnie yelled.

"I thought we could take a road trip," Kai quickly uttered.

"What!? This is not what we planned Kai," said Bonnie. She folded her arms in frustration, "Where exactly are you taking me?" She asked.

"Oregon," he said casually.

"You mean Oregon, as in the state were you killed your family?" She asked with concern.

"My childhood home, and technically I killed only a portion of my siblings, not my entire family...Although I wish I did," he replied.

"I didn't not ask for this! Feel free to let me go anytime now," said Bonnie.

"C'mon Bonnie. It will be so much fun, you and me going across country together. We'll go sightseeing," Kai said with excitement.

Bonnie responded with sarcasm, "Yeah because I want to spend at least 12 hours in a car with you. Oregon is like a 4 day drive from here." She closed her eyes and palmed her forehead as if she was experiencing a migraine, "Besides all my things are back at mystic falls," she continued.

"No, I brought a packed bag for you. It's in the trunk of the car," he said. Kai glanced over at Bonnie with a huge smile.

"Of course you did," Bonnie said as she shook her head.

Kai gloated, "Look I know you're like head over heels in love with me, but can you at least give me some breathing space. I feel like you're suffocating me," he joked.

Bonnie huffed, "Yeah like how you tried to drown me back at the lake," she cinched her eyes in Kai's direction.

"If I wanted to drown you, I could have easily done so?" Kai looked in question. "Like the time I held my little brother down in the pool until he stopped moving. It took so long, you would think that drowning a person could happen in less than a minute. His eyes even stayed open, they just kept looking at me. It's really weird, I keep thinking about that," Kai pondered curiously. He paused then looked over at Bonnie for reassurance.

Bonnie stared at Kai with perched eyebrows and wide eyes, "I'm going to pretend you didn't tell me that just now," she said.

"So about what happened back at the lake…," Kai's voiced trailed off with uncertainty. "That escalated quickly," he laughed briefly. Kai paused to take in a deep breath as he quickly replayed the events near the tree.

Bonnie turned her eyesight back to the road, she stared off into the distance in confusion and hopelessness. "That's it, I'm in hell," she said.

…

Bonnie stood in front of the dingy bathroom mirror while she waited for the faucet's cold water to run warm. She tried to lay the once straight now frizzy strands of hair that circled her face, she carefully tucked her hair behind both ears.

"What's taking so long, did you die in there?!" Kai yelled on the opposite side of the bathroom's locked door.

"Can a girl have some privacy while she pees?!" Bonnie yelled back before returning to her reflection. She splashed warm water on her face and took a long look in the mirror before gathering herself to exit the single bathroom. She couldn't concentrate with Kai watching over her every move.

The sun beamed down on Kai while he impatiently waited outside the truck stop bathroom on the other side of the door. His leg was propped up and his back leaned against the wall near the entry opening. He wiped a single drop of sweat that laid perfectly on his forehead. Bonnie quickly exited the restroom leaving Kai to eagerly follow behind her.

"Why does it take women so long to use the bathroom?" Kai joked.

"Next time someone listens to you while you try to pee, come back to me and tell me how that feels," Bonnie sneered.

"I can't let you run away, you're my insurance policy," Kai said while catching up to Bonnie. They headed towards the double door entrance of the truck stop's convenience store.

"I'm magic free, so I'm useless at this point. Remember?!" Bonnie replied.

"No…don't project your own feelings onto me," Kai exasperated. He hoped the checkout counter to dabble through the selection of lighters on display.

"Why else would you drag me out to the middle of nowhere? Where are we anyways?! This store looks like the setting of a cheesy horror flick," said Bonnie while grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerated section.

"Can I play Jason and you can be the cute little cheerleader that's lost with a broken-down car?!" Kai asked coyly. Bonnie paused to look at Kai with a tilted head, she rolled her eyes in consolation. He continued to speak with excitement, "Nightmare on Elm Street scared the shit out of me, but nothing beats Halloween, and I mean the original one," he smiled.

"I bet horror films is your thing, seeing as how you can kill without thinking twice," Bonnie said dryly as she approached the cashier checkout counter. Kai leaned against the counter as he played with the burning flame of the stainless-steel lighter, "Young lady, how do you plan to pay for those things?" he said in his best small town mid-western impersonation. Bonnie cracked a smile at Kai, she sought to pick out additional snacks.

"Contrary to belief, it's my family that taught me how to be so cruel," Kai's eyes met with hers as he shifted to a more serious tone. "My dad always raised us to believe that the coven was more important than the family. He was obsessed, it's all he ever cared about," he said. Kai flipped the lighter open and close, then closely observed the small burning flame. He directed his forgetful attention back to Bonnie, "Did I ever tell you about the time when I first learned how to syphon magic?" he asked.

Bonnie squinted her eyes at his question. Kai never actually talked in such serious tone unless he had been drinking. Kai placed the small lighter in his pocket. His eyes trailed off as he continued to talk, "It was at Joe and I's seventh birthday party. Joe already had her magic long before me, so my parents already had it in their heads that I was the useless one by that point. Even though she never really cared about having the ability to use magic. So there's a group of us, huge group just surrounding the birthday cake. Joe and I hold hands because you're supposed to make a wish before you blow out the candles right?" Kai smiled. "Anyways I hold her hand, both our eyes are closed. Suddenly the flames on the cake just spray outward and burn these two kids in the face. Joe's holding my hand and she's crouching over like someone just punched her in the gut. Meanwhile, I sitting there with my eyes closed making a wish because that's what kids do?" he said. Kai grabbed a single jerky from the store's food display and started to unravel the packaging. He sat onto the counter and turned his body to face Bonnie while his legs hung from the counter top.

Kai continued to talk calmly, "My mom tries to stop me from holding Joe's hand, I open my eyes and touch her, then she's in tremendous pain. Like I'm sucking the life out of her. Then my dad intervenes and there I am…just standing there and everyone's just staring at me like I'm some freak of nature," he said while chewing his food. Kai swallowed the remnants, then stared off into the distance, "My own parents didn't want to touch me after that," he uttered.

Amid Bonnie's serious silence, Kai quickly chuckled as if the past was just a mere memory that had no weight to his feelings. He took a bite out of the jerky then smiled at her once more. "Kai…," Bonnie uttered.

"Nope, I don't want to hear your, I'm so sorry that happened to you as a child story," Kai said while looking downward. He took the last bite of jerky, then threw the wrapper behind him.

Bonnie loudened her tone to correct him, "I wasn't going to say I feel sorry for you…I was going to say that I understand how you feel," she said.

Kai chuckled briefly before turning sullen again, "How could you understand how I felt?! You didn't grow up in a family that forced you to do rituals everyday, then when you fucked up, they punished you because you couldn't get a spell right," he voiced in resentment.

"What do you want me to say?! I was trying to help!" Bonnie voiced in frustration.

Kai looked away in their moment of awkward silence, he grabbed two bags of candy then held them in front of Bonnie, "Skittles or Lemon heads?" he asked.

Bonnie's serious expression turned to a smile as she saw he was trying to lighten the mood, "Lemon heads," she said before taking the bag from his hands.

Kai stared at her in admiration, "Good choice," he said while smiling back. Kai jumped off the counter and suddenly hovered tall over Bonnie. He quietly looked down at her. Kai grabbed two more bags of candy, "Toostie rolls or….Jelly beans?" he asked calmly.

"Jelly beans," Bonnie said with a smile.

His face cringed in horror, "I don't think this relationship can work anymore," he said with a huge smile.

"I picked the better of the two!" she argued.

Kai gave her a comical look, "Who eats Jelly beans anymore unless you're over sixty?! I knew it, you probably like those caramel candies that old people harbor in their pockets for rainy days, don't you?" he said while walking off to retrieve more snacks.

Bonnie quickly took offense, "Those candies are actually good, my grams use to keep those in a bowl in our family living room," she said. Her eyesight followed Kai as he rummaged through the store aisles.

Kai's eyesight made his way back to Bonnie, "In that case, I change my mind," he said.

Bonnie cinched her green eyes in his direction, "You're such a kiss ass," she uttered.

Kai's cheeks reddened at her seemingly harmless insult. "I'm more of an ass man, yes, how'd you guess it?" he said playfully.

"Is that all you think about?!" she asked.

Kai quickly darted his attention to a medium sized huggable teddy bear on the end rack. "Look! She resembles Ms. Cuddles, don't you think?!" he smiled while pointing at the plush bear. Kai picked up the stuffed animal and stared at it for some time.

Bonnie walked over to Kai, she quickly snatched the bear from his hands, "She looks nothing like Ms. Cuddles", she said.

Kai sensed Bonnie's underlying attitude, "You're right, Ms. Cuddles looks way better. In fact, Ms. Cuddles is probably having a good time in the real world while we're stuck here", he said. His mouth tightened and he squinted his eyes at Bonnie in return. Kai snatched the bear from her hands.

Bonnie eagerly marched towards the door signifying that she was ready to leave. "Where are you going?!" he shouted. "Outside to get away from you!" she shouted back. Kai lingered a bit, he stared back at the bear then smiled to himself.

…

They drove until nightfall before Kai stopped at a hotel. They arrived inside the hotel lobby. Kai went behind the empty clerk desk to retrieve a room key. "Top or Bottom?" Kai asked. "Bottom," Bonnie kindly requested. Kai gave a sly smile, "I knew the Bonster liked to be dominated," he said coyly with raised eyebrows.

"Kai it's almost 11:00pm and I'm tired. Can you just give me my room key," she said. Bonnie extended her hand outward as she reached for the key. Kai quickly closed the palm of his hand and brought the key back towards him. "I never said I was handing you a room key," he said. "I'm not sharing a room with you again!" she said. "C'mon Bonnie, it will be fun. Like a little sleepover," Kai said with a huge smile, he quickly winked. "Ummm no. Please hand me a key," she demanded.

"Fine. Since you're boring. Here's your room key Ms. Bennett," Kai said dryly while plopping the single card key on the countertop. Bonnie sneered at Kai before taking it, "Thank you," she said. He grabbed a second key before leaving.

Kai walked closely to Bonnie as they headed towards their rooms. He eyed the outdoor gated pool only a few feet away from the hotel. The pool lights glowed in the night casting a blue reflection against the outdoor walls. "You know we could go skinny dipping tonight," Kai said nonchalantly. Bonnie laughed loudly, "Like I'm going to do that after today's events," she said. "Which part, the skinny dipping or the swimming?" Kai asked in oddity. "Both!" Bonnie meanly exasperated. "I've seen you naked before so it's not a big deal," he argued. "That was against my will!" she retorted. "Well I liked what I saw so there's no arguing that," Kai smiled to himself while lifting his head high, he recalled deviously in thought. "Ughhh!" Bonnie clamored loudly as she walked ahead of Kai. She wanted to get to her room and out of his smothering presence.

They stopped at the side by side rooms 108 and 109. Bonnie hastened to her door with her bag in hand. Kai watched Bonnie struggle as she inserted her room card key into the door with no luck. Meanwhile, he opened his door with ease.

"Why is my room key not working Kai!?" Bonnie snapped in annoyance. Kai smiled to himself, "These things can be faulty…Gee, I guess you'll have to spend the night in my room tonight," he said with mocking expression. Kai pulled Bonnie's bag from her hand, and walked into his hotel room leaving Bonnie no choice but to follow behind him.

Bonnie walked into the spacious room. She scanned the dated 90s-bedroom furniture, one king sized bed, a lounge chair, dressers, and a box TV. "Remind me again why we chose to stay here?" she asked while scanning the oddly decorated room. "Look I know you're all high maintenance and everything, but this was the closest hotel to route 95," Kai said while turning on the nightstand lights.

Bonnie huffed in frustration. "Well I call the bed. You can have the floor since you tricked me into sleeping in the same room with you," she said while folding her arms. Kai stopped what he was doing to give Bonnie his full attention as she now stood in front of him.

He carefully peered down at her, "We've been wearing these damp clothes all day, why don't we shower together to conserve water?" he voiced in low tone. Bonnie leaned forward as she stared at Kai's lips. She took her time before speaking to build up anticipation, "I'd rather be run over by a mack-truck before I let that happen", she uttered viciously. The corners of Kai's mouth went upward as her cruel dark sense of humor brought him joy. He let out a boyish smile in return.

Bonnie deliberately bumped Kai's shoulder as he blocked her pathway to the bathroom. "Good idea, I'll shower first," she said while grabbing her packed bag. She entered the bathroom, then locked the door behind her.

She shuffled through the packed bag and prayed that Kai picked decent clothing for her. Bonnie's eyes widened as she realized she was rummaging through the bag she initially packed to make her escape. She quickly thought of Kai finding it under his bed. As Bonnie stood before her reflection in the large bathroom mirror, she questioned why Kai didn't bother to bring it up.

…

Bonnie took her sweet time getting ready for bed, making Kai wait his turn for over an hour. She pranced out of the steamy bathroom in fresh clothes leaving a fresh scented trail behind her. She adorned some shorts and a button up long sleeve top.

"It's about time, it took you long enough," Kai said. He draped a large towel over his shoulder as he passed her to enter the bathroom. Bonnie chose the bed side closest to the large pane window.

Bonnie sat up in bed while she channel surfed through late night basic cable television while Kai showered. She stopped on the tirelessly boring show of Jeopardy.

The sound of the shower had turned off. Shortly after, the bathroom door opened. "I used to watch this when I was a kid," Kai laughed sweetly while he stood shirtless in the doorway, wearing nothing but his favorite plaid pajama pants. Bonnie pretended Kai wasn't there. She tightly hugged a pillow while her back leaned against the wooden headboard.

Kai put on a white short sleeve shirt to complete his sleeping attire. He pulled extra blankets from the closet. "To be fair, I'll sleep on the floor if that's what you want," he said. Bonnie continued to aimlessly stare at the television choosing not to make eye contact with Kai. "Yes, you should do that," she said plainly.

Kai grabbed a pillow from the bed and laid the blanket on the floor next to her bedside. Bonnie dramatically turned over onto her side facing away from Kai. His constant need to be near her annoyed her tremendously. He turned her bedside lamp off making the room completely dark, leaving the television as the only source of light. It's hazy colors and flashes of light helped break the tension in the air.

Kai took his spot on the tacky green and gold paisley carpet floor, he laid on his back placing one arm behind his head. His body stiffened as the blanket did his back no justice in comfort. He asked himself again why he volunteered to sleep on the floor and let Bonnie have the bed.

…

Kai had dozed off for some time only to be woken by the noise of television static. He leaned forward and squinted his eyes to block out the blinding flashes of grey and white light. He looked over at Bonnie as she laid peacefully on her side with the sheets covering half her body.

He reached for the remote on the bed and pressed the power off button. The hotel room suddenly filled with comfortable silence. Small bits of light shinned through the partially open golden colored curtains casting a strange orange glow in the darkened room. The light perfectly shinned over Bonnie's back as she lay still.

Kai laid back down on the floor. He tried to fall asleep, but Bonnie's presence only made it even more difficult to relax. He turned to his side facing the window, then restlessly turned back over onto his back.

"Bonnie?" Kai uttered quietly. When she didn't respond, he called out her name once again, "Bonnie?"

"What?" Bonnie responded with a long raspy voice. "Were you sleep?" Kai asked naively. Bonnie sighed in irritation, "I was until you woke me", she said.

Kai smiled to himself as he'd gotten her attention. "I can't sleep", he said. "Neither can I because the sound of your voice is keeping me up", she said harshly.

"What's it like in 2014?", Kai uttered. Bonnie sighed heavily, "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I know there are no flying cars or anything like that, but what's different? Who's the president?" he asked. "Kai go to sleep", Bonnie exasperated.

"I wonder if AOL online chatrooms is still a thing. Do people still use pagers in the future?" he turned his head in serious rhetoric. "Why do you talk so much Kai? I can't go to sleep with you asking so many stupid questions", she said.

Bonnie continued to lay on her side facing away from Kai, she was now fully wake and terribly annoyed as he pestered her. "Okay, I'll go to sleep", he responded. "Thank you", said Bonnie.

Kai waited a few seconds, "Bonnie", he called out. "Oh my god Kai, what?" she said. "I really can't sleep", he said. "That's not my problem", Bonnie uttered. Kai took a deep breath, "When a pretty girl is sleeping in bed next to me, I beg to differ," he said.

Bonnie quickly turned over and onto her back, "Did you not get enough love when you were younger?...Oh wait, never mind", she said in embarrassment. Kai sighed loudly as he was about to spare his pride and dignity. "Bonnie, I haven't had sex with a woman in years. The answer is, I am deprived," Kai said with peeve.

"I can't imagine what that's like. Your hand must be sore," Bonnie snickered briefly. She paused for some time to think—"Do I have to worry about us being in this room together as we speak?" she asked with concern. "Do you trust me?" Kai responded. Bonnie fell silent as she didn't want to answer his question.

"What did you wish for?" Bonnie asked. "What do you mean?" Kai's eyebrows perched inquisitively. "The time of your birthday," she uttered recalling their conversation from earlier that day. Kai paused in thought as he stared up at the dark ceiling, he placed his arm behind his head and the other draped across his stomach. His silence revealed his vulnerability. Bonnie patiently waited for his response.

"I wished I was never born," he said calmly. Bonnie leaned upward and onto her elbows, she stared at the peach colored wallpaper ahead and eyed the large landscape portrait in a daze with clear sight of the television and dresser in front of her. She pondered Kai's harsh words for some time.

"Really?...That's messed up Kai", Bonnie said with seriousness in her voice. "You know what else I wish for?" he said while looking up at Bonnie. "What?" she asked curiously. "For you to sit on my face", Kai said.

The clarity in his voice made Bonnie quickly turn to face Kai. She leaned onto her side as she looked down at him with evasive eyes. His strikingly bold words made her feel uncomfortable, but at the same time it excited her greatly. Bonnie remained bashfully silent as she didn't know what to say next. They locked eyes in the dimly orange glowing room. Bonnie opened her mouth slightly, she stopped in hesitation as she tried to form words.

Kai's voice shifted to a low tone revealing his arousal, "I just want to see what your face would look like when you're grinding on top of my tongue", he said.

"No Kai", Bonnie said quietly, but with firm vindication. "If I can't taste it, just let me touch it", he uttered.

Bonnie pulled the sheets closer to her body signifying her slight nervousness. "Why are you doing this now?" she asked.

"Hmmm gee, I don't know, you tell me?" he said with dry wit.

"You're such a smart ass", Bonnie retorted.

"I promise, I'll touch you and that's it. We don't even have to kiss," Kai begged sweetly. He leaned upward and peered at Bonnie with sincerity in his eyes.

Her short-cropped black hair cut covered one half of her face while the nightfall light shined against the other side revealing the glow of her light brown skin. She remained silent and unsure in her apprehension.

Kai got up off the floor, he stood over her bedside. He looked down at Bonnie with an unsettling lust. Bonnie remained paralyzed and unable to move, his straight forward attitude intimidated her. She had never met a man who was so determined and dominating, on top of that she was baffled that he wanted her so badly.

Kai daringly pulled the covers from off her legs, he climbed into bed next to Bonnie instinctively forcing her to move over. Bonnie leaned upward in response to his sudden intrusion. "I never said yes. What are you doing Kai?" she uttered in shyness.

The corners of Kai's mouth went upward, he smiled slightly as he sat on the bed next to her. His eyes answered all that she needed to know. He expressed his fondness with a brief silence.

Kai's mouth slowly parted as he stared down at Bonnie's bare thighs. "Just let me rub your pussy until you come. I promise you'll like it", he said assertively.

Kai confidently locked eyes with Bonnie in the heat of the night. Her body tensed up and her womanhood suddenly ached something terrible as the sound of his baritone voice disarmed her sense of doubt.

Kai leaned towards Bonnie's face, he stayed at a good distance so he could get a good look at her reluctant expression. His right hand went up her bare warm thigh, Bonnie quickly trembled in response to his soft and charging touch. Kai palmed her flat stomach, then his fingertips played with the rim of her shorts for some time. He refused to break eye contact with her.

The suspense made Bonnie jarringly uncomfortable as she tried to relax her body. Kai's hand slowly descended into her panties instantly discovering her wetness.

"Fuck," he uttered in excitement.

His eyes trailed down her body as he watched his hand, then his sights made its way back to Bonnie whose mouth parted in surprise to his pleasant touch. Her legs gradually opened as she began to relax. Kai sighed with satisfaction while he softly massaged her womanhood with the tips of his index and middle finger.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered slowly, then uncontrollably as she tried to resist his burning touch. She strained to maintain eye contact with Kai. Her expression showed she was weak, Bonnie let herself go as she closed her eyes to fully accept Kai's desire to bring her pleasure. She flinched when he slid his rather stiff index and middle finger into her womanhood.

Bonnie intrinsically laid onto her back as he fingered her while simultaneously massaging the roof of her walls with tremendous pressure. Kai leaned into the bed, he hovered over Bonnie with delight as he was thrilled to watch her receive his inviting fingers. Kai didn't take his eyes off her, he now rubbed her clitoris in circular motions with his thumb while he continued to thrust both fingers in and out of her tightened walls.

Bonnie tried to hold back, but she submissively moaned more than she anticipated. Kai smiled in arrogance as he teased her, he then switched up his momentum. He harshly finger fucked her with passion and earnest craving.

Bonnie yelped and cried uncontrollably while clutching the sheets. "Kai…" she uttered faintly. Bonnie grabbed his forearm to withstand the pressure, his piercing dark expression made her feel completely exposed.

Kai descended towards her face, his lips hovered over hers while Bonnie's eyes remained blissfully shut. She quivered in his confined grasp, Bonnie tried to utter unclear words once again as she was reaching her point of orgasm.

"Shut up and let me make you come again," Kai whispered with demand. He continued to finger her with ravenous force, Kai moaned in delight as he encouraged her enjoyment. His mouth pressed onto Bonnie's cheek, his warm breath and moistened lips encompassed one half of her face. Bonnie's mouth fell open completely as she let out another crying moan. She wanted to escape his overpowering touch, but Kai took his stance and refused to stop.

The sudden pressure turned into instant euphoria as her body released endorphins. As she was nearing her state of relaxation, Kai let out a large sigh. His head went crashing into the pillow next to her.

Bonnie breathed heavy, her limbs were weak. "What's wrong?!" she asked alarmingly as she turned to Kai.

"You made me come all over myself", he said loudly. Kai laughed off his momentary embarrassment. Bonnie brought her hand to her mouth in attempt to silence her chuckles. Kai looked downward at his dampened pajama pants, his manhood was fully erect. "Look what you made me do", Kai clamored.

"I didn't know Kai Parker could come so easily", Bonnie joked. Kai blushed with redden cheeks. "My cock has a crush on you, I can't help it", he said.

Bonnie fluffed her pillow then turned over to her side facing away from Kai, "Now that's out of the way, you can go back to sleeping on the floor," she demanded.

"I came in my fucking pants for you, and that's how you repay me?! At least let me have one half of the bed,"Kai pleaded. His begging brought sweet music to Bonnie's ears as Kai was now practically wrapped around her finger.

Kai suddenly go on his hands and knees as he hovered over top of Bonnie, his hands palmed the bed as she turned to face him in question. "I told you I wouldn't kiss you," he smiled before making his way off the bed.

He cleaned himself up, and in the process handed Bonnie a towel. As promised he slept on the floor without putting up a fight.

…

Bonnie changed into her daytime outfit, she sled on some shorts, a tank top blouse, and lace-up ankle boots. It had been a while since she tried to make herself look appealing. She stood outside of the hotel in front of the soda vending machine only a few doors down from their room.

She gave Kai some privacy to change, yet noticed how long he took to get ready. Bonnie went back to their hotel room with her drink in hand. She entered the hotel room, she heard running water and saw that the bathroom light was on. The door was slightly ajar. She placed the cold beverage down on the passing dresser.

She curiously walked over and peeked into the partially opened door. Kai's reflection in the large mirror gave Bonnie a clear view of his entire frame. He stood shirtless with low fitted denim jeans that rested upon his slim waist, revealing the curvatures of his pelvis. Bonnie gawked at his youthful and pleasingly aesthetic form. It was clear Kai strived to stay in shape since it was probably the one of the few activities that kept him sane.

Bonnie continued to admire him in secret as she stayed hidden behind the door. His straight brown hair was damp, his strong jaw garnished with shaving cream. She watched Kai shave from nearly start to finish as he looked himself in the mirror with deep concentration.

Completely enamored by his attractive presence, Bonnie lost herself in thought and accidentally nudged the door with her foot. Kai looked with sudden interest when the door sounded a loud creak. Caught in her total act of debauchery, she admittedly opened the door to let it be known she was standing there.

Kai continued to shave nonchalantly, "Are you spying on me Bonnie Bennett?" He smirked while looking in the mirror.

"You take so long to get ready, I had to make sure you didn't die", she said coyly. She tried to play off her moment of embarrassment.

Kai dipped his cream filled razor into the sink as the faucet water ran, "If you wanted to watch me, all you had to do was ask", he said arrogantly. "Why don't I just get naked for you as well", he said while making eye contact with her reflection.

Bonnie couldn't resist as she cracked an involuntary smile. She tried to hide her sentiments, but Kai could see right through her.

He splashed water on his face and grabbed a towel to wipe his jaw clean. He threw the towel in the sink and courageously walked over to the doorway. Bonnie's rigid arms were folded to hide her nervousness as she stood in the door's threshold. She adjusted her stance in discomfort as Kai came closer. His mere calm presence was usually intimidating and jarring. She dropped her arms not knowing his motives.

Kai purposefully invaded Bonnie's space as he backed her into the door. She looked over her shoulder as the door loudly sounded against the corner wall.

"Let's just fuck and get it over with", Kai said abrasively with a striking smirk.

Bonnie didn't appreciate his harsh sentiments, "Maybe you're not good enough for me", she retorted.

"You're right, I'm not", he admitted.

He took in a deep breath, "But I just can't help myself."

Bonnie despised Kai's arrogant side, nonetheless, she gave him credit in her momentary weakness. She blushed tremendously at his bold behavior. Even though they remained silent about last night's event, they both recalled in clear thought everything that happened between them.

Bonnie took a step forward. Knowing Kai wouldn't move, she daringly brushed past him. "I'm ready to leave now", she said while escaping his entrapping space.

She quickly turned to watch Kai's reaction as his curious eyes followed her. She spotted the corners of his mouth turn upward exposing his fleeting smile. Bonnie loved knowing that she had that effect on him.

…

Bonnie got out of the mustang car, her overwhelmed sights were set on the large old Victorian home. "This is where you lived?!" she asked.

Kai walked ahead of her with both their bags in hand, "Yes, don't get too excited, remember people died here", he said.

Bonnie quickly reached for her bag, "You don't have to carry that," she said.

Kai gave her a comical look, "For once you should let someone else do the work. Don't deprive me of my manhood as well!" he laughed.

Bonnie folded her arms as she tried to play off his words, she knew Kai was right. She was so use to looking out for herself that she forgot what it felt like to be taken care of.

They approached the large wooded porch. Bonnie stared at the few scattered toys that sat in a corner, then she eyed the porch swing.

"My lady", Kai held the door open with one hand as he stood in the entry's threshold, he waved for her to go first.

Bonnie sneered as she walked past him, she was still harboring old hate in her voice, "I'm not your lady", she said.

"But you will be", Kai smirked.

He slammed the front door as he stepped into the foyer of the house. Bonnie quickly jumped and turned to face Kai.

He stood in front of her with a big smile on his face. "Follow me, I'll give you a tour of the house", he said.

Bonnie palmed her arms as she followed Kai, his odd sense of humor put her on edge.

She was greeted with dark hard wood floors and country cottage wallpaper. They walked through the large living room filled with floor to ceiling windows and rich traditional furniture.

They passed by the study and through a small hallway that led to the large kitchen. Kai watched Bonnie walk ahead of him as she explored the well-lit formal dining room next door. She remained quiet as she took in her surroundings, she observed the twelve tall chairs at the large dining room table. She paused in thought as she imagined Kai and his family sitting at the table together.

"What are you thinking?" Kai quickly whispered in Bonnie's ear. He walked ahead of her while touching the tops of the dining chairs. He stopped at what looked like the master chair.

"I'm thinking why would a sociopath take me to the house where he killed his family", Bonnie said as she cinched her eyes in his direction.

Kai's smile turned dark, he acted as if the very thought didn't bother him, "You don't know my family, they are not like yours. The Gemini's are kind of sick. I mean who forces their children to meet a fate of death every generation? They aren't as innocent as you think," Kai's eyes locked with Bonnie's in light of his seriousness.

He walked into the family room ahead. He stared at the wall of family portraits filled with pictures of his parents and siblings. Bonnie stood next to Kai and eyed each haunting portrait of a family that appeared to be seemingly happy.

Kai walked towards the wall, he kneeled on the large couch as he pointed at pictures, "That's little Gregory, you know, the one I drowned in the pool. That's Krissy, god I couldn't stand her. She was such a daddy's little girl", he laughed then quickly rolled his eyes expressing his deep seeded hatred and resentment. "I strangled her", he said casually while eyeing the pictures. "And that's my mother. She was actually nice", Kai looked to Bonnie with a slight smile, "She kind of reminds me of you, she was a bit of a doormat though."

Bonnie grinned at Kai then folded her arms, "Is that an insult?" she asked.

Kai tilted his head to the side, "I'm saying my dad was a bit controlling, possessive to say the least. He told her what to do, and she'd just do it. She'd turn a blind eye when bad things happened," Kai's voice trailed off to a low tone. "That's where you two are different, you stand up for what is right", he said with boyish expressive eyes.

Kai walked over to an end table, he picked up a medium sized portrait of him and Joe together. He stared at it with a slightly scowled expression as if he were recalling the past. "I hated being a twin. Josette was the perfect one while I was the screw up. She was such a god damn overachiever, I mean it gets annoying to compete with," he said.

Kai handed Bonnie the picture frame so she could get a better look.

Joe and Kai looked to be around the age of thirteen in their portrait. Kai's smile was very well masked, it was hard for Bonnie to imagine Kai being unhappy in his childhood.

"Let's go upstairs", he said. Kai eagerly headed to the large L-shaped staircase that was decorated with a carpet runner. Bonnie trailed behind Kai as he continued to match names to the faces of his family members in the photographs that hung on the wall.

They reached the second floor, Kai walked to the right while Bonnie lingered towards the left end of the hallway where a large window let in lots of light. She curiously peered into the open bedroom that had twin beds. Kai quickly grabbed Bonnie's hand breaking her distraction, "My bedroom is this way", he said with huge smile.

Bonnie was overwhelmed by the large house, they passed by an open-door stairwell. "Where does that lead?" she quickly asked.

"The attic, nothing special. Come on, lots to see", Kai said while pulling her towards the bedroom at the end of the hall. Kai stopped in front of the closed door while Bonnie stood in front of him. "I don't usually bring girls here, usually I would go to their house or something like that", he said with haughty style.

"Spare me Kai, just open the door!" she said. Kai grinned from ear to ear as he opened the door, he nodded for Bonnie to go in first.

Bonnie walked into the decent sized bedroom with dark wood wainscoting and grey-blue stripped wallpaper. Two large windows flanked the walls ahead. Kai plopped onto the middle of his full-size bed, adorned by a green and navy blue plaid comforter. He watched Bonnie observe his teenage bedroom in its unchanged state. A poster of Radio head sat above the computer desk and chair.

Bonnie recalls pointing to the desk, "This looks familiar, did you…"—Kai immediately finishes her thought, "Is this were I killed myself? Yes", he said with folded hands as he laid across his comfortable bed. "Sucks because I thought I could end it all, but when I came back I felt ten times worse than I felt before I did it", he said. Kai looked down as he toyed with his hands. He swallowed with a dry throat, "I've never told anybody this", he continued.

"So what?! You want me to feel like I'm special or something?" Bonnie raised her voice. Kai was trying to garner her sympathy and he was doing a pretty damn good job, but Bonnie did not want to believe him. "You put yourself here by sealing your own fate. Have you really changed?!" she asked.

In his silence, Kai scooted off the bed. He sat on the edge where Bonnie was standing. He got up and walked towards her, he stopped in front of her with just inches between them. Bonnie was agitated with Kai, she felt like he was toying with her emotions. She instantly recalled the time where he killed her for looking at the video of his first suicide and Kai sensed exactly what she was feeling.

"Is that what you want? You want me to feel bad for you?" she asked with hinted anger in her voice.

Kai leaned forward as he looked down upon Bonnie, his mouth parted before speaking, "Aren't you afraid I might kill you again?" he asked calmly.

Bonnie took a small step towards him causing them to be inches away from one another. She stared Kai in the face, "No", she stated. Kai smiled in return, her anger turned him on. "Want to sleep in my bed tonight?" he asked in attempt to be completely charming. And it was slowly working because Bonnie accidently let out a faint smile.

She knew Kai wouldn't harm her anytime soon because she had the very thing he wanted. He needed her absolute loyalty and trust. In his best efforts, Kai wanted to stay on Bonnie's good side because she was his only ticket home and on top of that he was fiercely attracted to her. He didn't want to cross her boundaries again unless she gave permission as he found the challenge to be more enticing.

"That depends on what you're willing to do for me", she says letting the suspense hang in mid-air.

"I'll do whatever you want," he grins in return. Kai stared at her lips, he gradually leaned forward aiming for it's target, but Bonnie stepped to the side to avoid being caught in his distractive gaze.

She smiled and folded her arms while walking out of the room, "Where is the guest room?" she asked while standing in the hallway.

Kai stood in the doorway of his bedroom with his elbow propped on the wall, "Why?" he asked despite knowing her real answer.

"That's where I plan to sleep", said Bonnie.

…

Kai slaved in front of the hot stove while Bonnie sat at the kitchen table. She had a glass of wine in hand as she watched him cook for her. "I know why you're being so nice to me", she said while taking a sip.

"I didn't know you could read minds", he says.

"You just want me to help you get out of here," she said.

Kai raised his eyebrows, "Would that be such a bad thing?!" he asked.

"I can't let a sociopath roam free. My family put you here so maybe me being here is a good thing", she responded.

"You ever hear that expression, one bad egg can rot the whole barrel?!" he said.

Bonnie sensed his insinuation, "I'm not like that, I actually have a sense of right and wrong, unlike you. If anything, maybe you will change because of me", she said.

"That's sweet Bonnie, but I don't see that happening. I maybe a little fucked up but I happen to be comfortable with who I am", he assured her. She didn't believe him, and deep down Kai knew he wasn't being truthful with himself.

"To be frank, I really want to get in your pants so I believe this is the stuff normal men do for women they really like", he confessed casually.

Bonnie stops to stare daggers at him, "Do you have any filter at all?" she asked.

"I can tell you're not use to dating guys like me", Kai said.

"You're right, asshole isn't usually my type", Bonnie returned a smile.

Kai chuckled, "You do realize that I was trying to give you a compliment. I haven't liked many girls in my 22 years of life."

"So I'm supposed to feel special or something?" She adds.

"Why the hell not," he smiles boyishly. He brought two plates of pasta to the table. "Be prepared to be wowed. When you spend many years of solitude with nothing to do, you become a five-star chef," he smirks feeling absolutely proud of himself.

"I'm impressed, but you feeding me doesn't change anything," she reassures him.

It was rare that Bonnie ever saw Kai's sincere side. Him opening up about his personal life put her at ease. Bonnie paused with her glass in hand as she contemplated over the fact that she had dropped her guard lately. She questioned what she allowed herself to walk into, and was it the worst thing in the world to like a murderer? She quickly gulped her wine at the very thought of having to explain all this to her friends back home.

…

In the late hours of the night, after dinner Bonnie and Kai indulged in the fruits of chased liquor and various snacks. A classic black and white thriller movie played on the mega sized box screen television in the Gemini family living room.

"I can't believe you talked me into watching this" Kai said. He allowed Bonnie to pick the movie and instantly regretted it.

"Do you always talk during movies?!" Bonnie argued as she grabbed a hand full of chips from the shared bowl in between them.

"You do realize I've seen just about every re-run on television right?" he said.

"Kai I don't care, you're ruining the movie. Shoosh!" said Bonnie.

They both sat on the large couch in their separate spaces. Kai sat on one side while Bonnie was on the other far end with her knees curled into the cushions. She refused to let herself get physically close to him.

The old black and white film's plot involved a dame, a detective, a mysterious schemer, and a murder victim. Dramatic instrumental trumpet music played in the background of the suspenseful plot. Kai was barely interested in the movie, he just needed an excuse to be in the same room as her.

Bonnie could feel him quieting watching her instead of the film. It was flattering and a little overwhelming. Kai would quickly look away every few seconds if she caught his sneaky gaze. Meanwhile, she tried to act coy about it and pretend to see nothing. The silence between them was deafening. She forced herself to be fully engaged in the movie just to ignore the lingering tension in the air.

Time passed and Kai impatient. "Okay time to make things interesting!" He finished his drink and nosily placed the glass on the coffee table. He poured shots of straight Russian vodka into both their glasses. "Let's play the game, Never Have I Ever", he nodded. Bonnie listened with an open mind, familiar with the rules.

"One of us makes a statement, you have to guess whether it's true or not. If the other person guesses wrong, they take a drink. If you lie, then you take a drink", he said with intrigue.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?" Bonnie suspiciously eyes him.

"I guess you'll have to trust me," he said.

In their guessing game, Bonnie lost count of the number of drinks she downed. Kai appeared unfazed by the liquor, considering he had ample years of solitude and enough practice to drink himself into a coma. Literally.

She spoke in her tipsy nearly drunken state, "Okay my turn! I've never slept with my best friend's boyfriend."

Kai knew she was a good girl at heart, finding her obliviousness to be adorable. "True," he replied.

Bonnie knew she dug her own grave and proudly took her next shot. Immediately afterwards, she burst into laughter, "Oh my god Caroline!"

"Who's Caroline?!" he asked.

Her eyes were glassy and low. "You're turn."

"I've never cried before", he says simply.

Bonnie stops in her tracks to glare at him. "Stop messing with me"

Kai shrugs and keeps tense eye contact during their moment of silent pause.

"False", said Bonnie. Kai looked down as if he were defeated then burst into a short laughter. He handed Bonnie another shot. Bonnie paused in seriousness because she didn't believe he was telling the truth.

"What?! I can't recall the last time I cried…At all," Kai confesses.

"Kai you're truly messed up!" she says outright, not sure if he's just yanking her chain.

Before Bonnie can take her next shot, Kai steals it from her hands. "Okay, I'll take this one for the team", he said.

She demands that he catch up with her considering that she was more inebriated, insisting that he take five shots in a row. He could never say no to a dare. Bonnie sat onto her knees in triumph, relishing the fact that he planned to do what she pleased.

Kai held the heavy shot glass to his mouth, he made sure to keep deliberate eye contact. "This one is for you", he says smoothly. She can't hide her blushy intoxicated smile.

Kai remained still, he paused while locking eyes with Bonnie. He downed his shot consequently, then grabbed the second glass. On his third, he confidently held it up before him in sentiment of a "cheers" gesture.

Bonnie took the pleasure of pouring his last glass, she handed it to him with a big grin. He held the glass at the base of his moistened lips, he leisurely licked the rim of the glass while flirtatiously eyeing her.

In return, she bites her bottom lip feeling instantly worked up by his provocative gesture. He gradually drank the last shot and placed the remnants on the table in front of them.

"Are you happy now?" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Not just yet. You don't get off that easy," her tone turns raspy.

"How can I make you happy?" Kai said in a pleasing manner.

Bonnie shifted her eyes elsewhere and titled her head to pledge her sober thoughts, "I've only slept with two guys in my lifetime", she confessed to her liking.

She grabs his attention instantly. Kai already knew Jeremy was her first. He quickly pondered, "Really?!...Who was the second?"

Bonnie got off her knees and sat down with her back against the couch to break the fog of her drunkenness. "You," she responded.

"Oh…" Kai said before looking down. He remembered their encounter in the field as her second time. They both have a momentary pause which feels awkward for Bonnie.

His right arm draped across the couch's back, his eyes were low, and his sclera's are pink from the heavy drinking. "Was it good?" He abstinently asked.

Bonnie quickly turned to face Kai, who had already subtly moved into her section of the couch. He stared at her lips with an intent craving he failed to hide.

She feels confused, rather wants to snub him for have the audacity to be so brazenly rude. Her gut sunk, eyes widened to a bulge that Kai had no tact. The callousness in his voice once again serves as reminder to how insensitive he is, even after his own realization of sexually violating her.

Kai feverishly awaited her answer. Bonnie remained speechless, still trying to make sense of it all amid her drunkenness.

With instant interruption, the television turned to a loud static breaking them both from their hypnotized states.

Kai realized he had sat on the television's remote control. He swiftly hit the off button to tune out the distraction, then eagerly focused his attention back to Bonnie.

By that time, she had already jumped from the couch onto her feet and sobered quickly as possible. Bonnie no longer found Kai amusing. She couldn't tell if he was purposefully taunting her or actually being his honest sociopathic self. She wanted to run away from it all, meanwhile, her other half wanted to succumb to the unresolved tension. She fought for the former. They'd play this back and fourth game before. She was tired of losing to him.

"You bastard. I'm going to bed," she muttered loud enough for him to hear.

Kai was completely bewildered. "What did I say wrong?!" He got up from the couch and attempted to follow her. "Where we not just having a moment?"

"Leave me alone Kai! Goodnight!" Bonnie yelled back while marching up the stairs.

…

In the middle of the night, Kai laid shirtless wide awake on top of the covers in his bed. He palmed his face with frustration as he could not sleep. He genuinely questioned Bonnie's anger and felt an emptiness inside himself. Like tunnel vision, Kai was more than fond and damn near obsessed with Bonnie. He smiled with sincerity at the thought of her being in his presence, it excited him and he couldn't explain why. Kai knew Bonnie fought with her moral right to be good, he argued with himself that maybe he could change that.

Kai got out of bed and threw on a shirt. He exited his room and entered the dark hallway of his house. He walked on the rich red, gold, and green carpet runner than stretched down the hallway's end leading to the window. Bonnie's bedroom was on the opposite end of the hall, he stopped just two doors away as he was prepared to enter her room. The moonlight shined on the closed door. His gut told him Bonnie was thinking about him as well.

Kai heard a creak in the floor downstairs. He alarmingly directed his attention to the downstairs foyer where he spotted a dark figure near the front door.

…

Bonnie looked to both her sides, on her left was the large family room, on the right was the living room. She had her bag in hand as she was prepared to leave the Gemini family house. Bonnie faced the front door while standing in the middle of the foyer. She fought with herself on whether she should leave. Bonnie imagined spending an eternity running away from Kai. Then she imagined freedom in finding a way back to the real world. Bonnie started to feel awful for leaving after Kai had opened up and shown his vulnerable side. She saw that Kai was trying his best.

Bonnie reached for the doorknob, she expected it to be locked, but to her amazement it was open. She pulled the door slowly open, the cool night air refreshingly invited itself inside the house. She paused as the door was slightly ajar, she recalled her thoughts of Kai. She found it hard to leave him even after all the trauma he caused. A part of her feared whether she could deal with being alone in the prison, like what Kai had dealt with.

"Where you thinking about leaving me without saying goodbye?" Kai said as he stood in the shadow of the darkness. Bonnie tremored at the sound of his unexpected voice. She turned to face Kai with a look of guilt on her face. He walked closer to Bonnie until his face came into the light.

"It's better this way", she said weakly. "For you or me?" he asked. Bonnie paused to think about his question, "I'm not doing this with you" she retorted. Bonnie aimed for the door, but Kai hastily blocked her path. He looked down at her with haughty eyes. "Move Kai!", Bonnie voiced loudly. "No", he said with mocking scorn. Bonnie sneered at his attitude, "We shouldn't be doing this. I'm done with you". Kai intervened, "And we both know you don't mean what you say."

Kai stared into Bonnie's unsettling eyes, "Why do you continuously trifle with my emotions?" he said mockingly. "You have no emotions", Bonnie uttered in defiance. Bonnie folded her arms as she was flustered by his persistence, "What are you going to do? Keep me here until I give in? Or are you going to kill me again?" she said. Kai stood before her silent for some time, she looked at him with sternness.

Kai moved to the side and opened the door further signaling her permission to exit, "Go ahead, leave" he said calmly. Bonnie didn't hesitate as she walked past him. Before making it through the threshold, Kai harshly grabbed her by the arm pulling her back to him with control. She instantly dropped her bag. In his scheming pursuit, she didn't deny his advances as she cupped his arms with ease practically allowing herself to fall into his stronghold. Bonnie stood before Kai speechless, she stared deeply into his wild expressive eyes.

Kai pressed his mouth onto Bonnie's tense lips as he rushed her with taunt force. Bonnie stood on the tips of her toes to strongly wrap her arms around Kai's neck pulling him downward as she readily craved his ample kisses. Kai enthusiastically hugged her small waist with solidarity, he arched his back and leaned into her body to evenly meet with her short height. His weight caused her to fall back against the front door closing it behind them. Kai could tell Bonnie was a novice in comparison to him, but he hadn't expected her to be so prompt with sexual aggression. With tremendous strength, Kai lifted Bonnie. She comfortably straddled his waist while tightly latching onto his neck.

They continued to excessively tongue kiss while Kai carried her into the blue glowing dark living room where they both clasped onto the traditional long velvet couch. Kai sat while Bonnie's open legs straddled on top of him. Kai pulled away from her eager kisses to sinuously gaze into Bonnie's green eyes. He suddenly gripped the back of her hair from the root forcing her head and top half to fall backwards in rapture. Into a trance, Bonnie closed her eyes as Kai sweetly kissed and suckled upon her neck and chest.

Kai let her go, so Bonnie quickly pulled her shirt from over her head. She stared at Kai with crazily passionate intent.

"Fuck me Kai", she said with sultry and longing in her voice. She palmed both his cheeks to bring him close while her lips grazed his mouth.

"Fuck yes", Kai uttered weakly. He tightly groped her waist with both hands. He pulled the nape of Bonnie's neck to force her mouth to meet with his again. "You don't know how bad I've wanted you."

"Kai stop talking," she smiled against his pouted lips. She ached to have the one thing she denied herself for too long.

Unconditionally at Kai's disposal, he fleetly turned Bonnie over and onto the couch. Her body slouched as he heavily laid onto of hers. Bonnie leaned upward to kiss Kai as his lips had gone astray. Kai pushed her upper stomach causing her to fall back onto the couch. He shook his head signifying his dislike for her desire to control as he wanted to exclusively dominate.

Bonnie smirked at his bold and frank sexual conduct. "Please do it", she begged with affliction while pulling him by the neck as they continued to heavily kiss. She never felt so free and wanted the siphon more than she was willing to admit.

Kai single-handedly rushed to unhook her bra, then eagerly pulled off his own shirt in one swoop. Bonnie grew restless, she leaned forward to watch Kai hastily undo his pants. He was now completely in the nude, he kneeled on the couch a top of her as he captured the view of Bonnie's half naked body beneath him.

Kai proceeded to pull her pants down, Bonnie lifted her hips off the couch in abidance. She was now in the nude. Kai conveniently stroked his manhood as he continued to kiss Bonnie. His thumb slightly pressed onto the trachea of her throat to keep her in place while her head rested onto the couch. She anticipated his member with impatience.

Kai peered down at Bonnie to see her lovely carnal expression, she sighed delicately as her walls gradually expanded upon smooth entry of his manhood. His mouth dramatically fell open as if he were experiencing a rare revelation after taking the first subtly powerful stroke.

He had trouble going in all the way, so he pulled out slowly then entered her wetness once again with magnitude. She flinched from the sharp pressure of his hardened manhood, not yet adjusted to his size. He observed the jolt in her body and continued again in effort to make it more pleasurable for her sake. His eyes rolled weakly as her insides encompassed his fullness, Kai tried not to release. His eyes opened and met with hers, Bonnie looked at Kai with raw and shameless admiration as she received his fiery loins.

Bonnie nods her head in agreement, she comfortably cupped his back as he took another moderate stroke inside her. His progress was swift, the feeling in her womanhood shifted to absolute bliss. Kai watched her eyes slowly flutter and roll to the back of her head in implicit pleasure as he effortlessly began to perform controlled strokes.

"Bon Fuck," he whispered, head completely buried into her neck, now finding it a challenge to keep himself from releasing. His mind went to another realm as the natural chemistry seemed to unfold, he gripped her throat with both hands and began fucking her with a sudden violent and ample force. Bonnie's voice turned feeble, she murmured none sense amid his primitive thrusting. Kai enjoyed every second of her whining cries and passivity.

They locked eyes as he began to arch forward in his steady and rough strokes. Bonnie held as much breath as possibly, the fortuity of his maneuvers making her compulsively come. Their foreheads met and their wet lips nearly touched as he held her tight. Bonnie's eyelids began to flutter once more and her mouth spacious for breath.

Kai loosened his grip on her neck to hear her let out a lovely elongated humming sound. Her skin combusted with tingling waves of warm. Just when she thought he was done, Kai continued with unstoppable and overwhelming penetration in the form of torture. Bonnie's mouth opened again, but no sound came out. He strongly choked and shook her with pent up sexual rage. He thought of how she denied him in the past, now she was moaning without hindrance or inhibition. Submissively beneath him within the confines of his grasp completely speechless and relishing the enthralling of their joining bodies.

He climaxed quick, finally clasping onto her chest. The act left them both panting and out of breath. Both their naked bodies glistened in salty sweat, they laid on the couch together in the dark living room listening to the silence. Everything in that moment would pivot their futures. Bonnie Bennett knew this was only the start.


	8. Chapter 8 - Do You Really Know Me

_NOTE: I made a few changes to this chapter._

 _Bonnie is so conflicted, but then who wouldn't be if they dealt with Kai. He's not as crazy as the TVD show makes him out to be. I'd like to think this is what happens when you become close to someone over time even when you strongly dislike them. I changed up a lot compared to the show, but to me this is the better version._

 **Do You Really Know Me?**

Bonnie laid in bed as she listened to the silence of the room. But none of that drowned out the noise of her racing thoughts. She watched the ceiling fan spin slowly above her. Lost in its rotating trance, she couldn't bring herself to move.

Bonnie turned her head to see Malachai Parker sleeping quietly by her side. He was spiraled naked with the sheets partially covering the lower half of his body. His head faced her direction as he slept on his back. His mouth was parted as he exhaled softly. She watched his chest rise up-and-down in his calming state. She was in complete disbelief with herself for being in his bed once again. Bonnie knew what she was doing was unethical and against her normal nature. She contemplated leaving his side in attempt to free her mind from the shame. Bonnie leaned upward in light of her crossroad decision. She watched him with wicked burning desire. Her body filled with a combination of craving and angst. She feared the aftermath if she were to leave Kai's side.

The nightfall's glow projected through the slits of the cream-colored window blinds of Kai's bedroom, it's light reflected upon the bed. Bonnie was in the nude, she couldn't spot her clothing amid the darkness of the room as they had most likely been scattered around the bed. She quietly eased the covers off her legs. She didn't take her eyes off Kai as she carefully shifted her legs to the side of the bed—"Where are you going?" Kai said while grabbing her wrist, he awakened in an instant. His voice was deep and raspy from the sleep. "I'm going to the bathroom," Bonnie said, her voice tremored at the sight of his leery and suspicious eyes. Kai released her wrist in his drowsy state. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the other side of the bed.

Bonnie quietly made her way to the bathroom across the hall from Kai's bedroom as promised. She turned on the bathroom light and ran the faucet water. She leaned onto the bay sink with both hands. She got a glimpse of her naked self in the mirror. Dark circles had circumference her eyes, her straight dark brown hair was matted in the back. She splashed water onto her face. She grabbed the nearest towel to wipe what remained.

Kai's personal scent perfectly adhered to her body. It was the one of the few proclivities that drove her to madness and weakened her knees. The sex excelled greatly as time progressed in the prison world. But their sexual play was not enough to surpass her weighted conscience.

Kai had given Bonnie something that everybody else back home couldn't. She acted without consequence and had few forethoughts of the future. Kai's intoxicating charm was sinful at best. His ability to bring her close heavily clouded her better judgments. Bonnie knew this couldn't go on any longer, but it was convenient to let it consume her.

She flushed the toilet for the sake of Kai. She didn't want him to suspect anything otherwise. She left the bathroom and quietly walked back to the room.

As Bonnie approached the bed, she unexpectedly kicked a hardened object under the bed. Its clanking sound caused Kai to sigh and move in his sleep. Bonnie paused for some time, she contemplated the contents beneath the bed.

"Bonnie…" Kai uttered in his half-sleep voice, his eyes remained closed, "Come back to bed", he said. Bonnie slid back in the bed, she turned her back towards Kai. In light of her entry, he turned over and wrapped his arm around her waist. She accepted his warm body as he comfortably cupped her from behind. She couldn't have imagined this type of affection being Kai's style. He held her as if a child held its favorite toy, afraid of losing it, he clasped onto her tightly. Bonnie wasn't sure what to make of his actions given his unpredictable nature. She concentrated on relaxing as Kai breathed faintly on the nape of her neck. It was as if he was suddenly sound asleep now that he held her close.

…

Bonnie daydreamed as she stood under the shower's hot running water. She stared out the small open window next to her. The clean morning fresh air entered the foggy bathroom. Bonnie closed her eyes as the water massaged her back.

The shower curtain abruptly opened startling her completely, "Ahhh!" she yelled. "Good morning beautiful!" said Kai. He gleefully held the shower curtain open while standing naked in front of the traditional grand claw-footed tub. His bare feet stood on cold black and white ceramic tile in the brightly lit bathroom.

"Kai what the hell, you scared me!" she shouted while insecurely covering her breasts.

He smirked, "You act like I don't see you naked everyday Bonnie, stop being so dramatic," he said. Kai instantly invited himself in the shower. "Ouuh!" He shouted. Kai flinched immediately when the water touched his body. "Why do women take hot showers?!" he asked. Kai quickly turned the faucet setting to luke-warm.

"Kai, that's practically cold!" Bonnie argued.

"You do realize this is technically our first time showering together right?" He said with redden cheeks.

Bonnie had slowly adjusted to his overbearing presence, "I didn't say you could join me," she voiced loudly.

Kai tuned Bonnie out, he closed his eyes as he allowed the running water to wash through his morning bed hair. He shifted his attention back to Bonnie, "We're not some old ass couple that sleeps in separate beds because our sex life has gone dry. I love seeing you naked," Kai smiled. Bonnie quickly blushed from his compliment. As Bonnie faced him, Kai grabbed the scented bar of soap, he began to rub her back with its components while bringing her closer to him. Bonnie quickly palmed his forearms in comfort as she quickly fell under his charming spell. As they grew closer in touch, Kai slowly pulled her under the running water with a devious smile on his face. "Kai!" she shouted. "What!?" he said. Bonnie's once semi-straight hair started to frizz from the splash of water, she quickly adjusted her ponytail, "I don't want to get my hair wet!" she shouted.

Kai quickly pulled Bonnie under the running water once again, covering her body whole. He suddenly turned her around so that her back pressed against his bare chest. He quickly whispered in her ear, "My cock loves it when your hair is wet, I don't care", he said before planting a single kiss on the lobe of her ear.

Bonnie smiled tremendously as he gave her a boost in pride. She gripped the back of Kai's wet hair with her left hand while he tightly hugged her petite waist. Kai buried his face into the curve of her shoulder, he continued to kiss away in complete distraction. Bonnie gradually reached for the faucet setting in secret, she quickly turned the shower's water back to its original setting.

Kai immediately shouted once his body took notice in the hot temperature, he hastily jumped back while Bonnie exited the shower in amusement. Bonnie grabbed a towel.

She left the bathroom door and went straight to Kai's bedroom. Bonnie hastily closed the door behind her. She sought to investigate what was under his bed. Bonnie got onto her knees, she pulled a medium sized aluminum box from beneath the full-sized oak wood bed. She carefully opened it while keeping an eye out for the doorway. The shower water continued to run in the other room so she had sufficient time.

Inside the box were personal pictures of Kai and what looked like his high school friends. Kai looked to be seventeen, his style was very grunge worthy. In one photo, he wore oversized shorts, a plaid shirt tied around his waist, a t-shirt with 'the Clash' on it, and some black combat boots. A male friend was cropped from part of the photo who held a cigarette to his mouth. Kai's bone straight dark brown hair was mid-length, short in the back and long in the front. His hair covered part of his face while he held up the middle finger as he looked towards the camera with rebellious eyes. "No wonder he turned psycho," Bonnie said to herself. She quietly snickered as she curiously looked through the rest of his cringe worthy photos.

Bonnie rummaged through the rest of the box, in it were mostly personal trinkets probably of sentimental value. Deep beneath the pile was a small wooden box. She opened it to find the original broken ascendant and its scattered parts. Bonnie's eyes widened in disbelief as she couldn't fathom why Kai hadn't tried to piece it back together again.

Her hearing detected that the shower had shut off. Bonnie looked to the door and knew it was a matter of time before Kai would come strolling into the bedroom. She quickly placed everything back in its original order. The bathroom door suddenly sounded open in the hall. Bonnie's anxiety heightened as she feared being caught snooping through Kai's things, she hastily closed the alumnimun box and quietly set it down under the bed where she found it.

Bonnie quickly stood to her feet, she dropped her towel immediately upon the door's jingling knob. Kai entered in the nude as he wiped his dampened hair with a towel. His mouth fell open in lust and his stifling eyes weakened upon sight of Bonnie smiling in the buff. "What are you doing?" he asked coyly. Bonnie spoke casually, "I was waiting for you," she smiled graciously.

Kai was completely elated an unaware as far as Bonnie was concerned. His face lit up as if he just opened a present on Christmas day. He dropped his towel and slowly walked towards her while eyeing every inch of her partially wet body.

"You know what I love most about the prison world?" he asked while standing tall over Bonnie. She looked up at him with welcoming eyes, "What?" she asked. Kai elongated his words and deepened his tone, "It feels amazing knowing that I can fuck you several times throughout the day," Kai spit-fired with unyielding desire. Bonnie's face turned tenuous as if she'd clearly forgotten she had been talking to the devil himself. In untimely fashion, her body terribly ached and tingled at the sound of his commanding voice.

Kai abruptly latched onto her neck with one hand, he gripped it tight enough to let her know he was in control. Bonnie quickly worried that he knew she was up to no good. Her mouth unequivocally fell open as she was taken back by his aggressive stance, she was turned on and at the same time scared to hear what he would say next. Kai played with her in suspense as he remained eerily silent.

Bonnie's mouth turned dry, she tried to hide her wariness, "What do I have to do to get you to fuck me now?" she uttered faintly. She intently moved closer to his face as she avidly fancied his lips while under his steadfast spell. Kai pulled away as he tempestuously stared down at Bonnie's parted mouth.

His fifth sense was always on sharp and he was smart, "Don't ever cross me," Kai uttered viciously in threat.

Bonnie's eyes widened with uncertainty at his double-sided hot and cold nature. She was about to speak, but Kai tightened his fingers near the pressure point on her neck causing her to whimper softly. She forgot what it felt like to be violently manhandled by his strength, it scared her senseless yet somehow made her sexually complaint. She panted in heavy breath and swallowed in her throat as her mouth was close to his. She was unable to predict his moves.

Kai stared at her apprehensive lips, his expression was grim and more than serious. He vulgarly extended his inviting tongue outward until Bonnie reciprocated. He gradually pushed her onto the bed with his naked body.

Kai forced Bonnie to turn over onto her side. His right arm wrapped around her body and latched onto her slim waist to hold her in place while his left hand strongly groped her by the throat. He angled her face to meet with his as their lips sensually pecked. Bonnie's mouth opened completely in thrill of his hot tongue and domineering behavior. Kai's heavy kisses overpowered hers with distraction, he pushed her legs to open while sliding his stiff manhood into her entry. Her damp back tightly hugged against his chest as she faced away from him. His lower-half moved subtly until he was somewhat inside her walls, Bonnie sighed sweetly with soft eyes upon holding eye contact with him. He cupped her throat once again to hold her gaze. Kai wanted to see her splendid transcending expression as he gradually penetrated her wet womanhood from behind.

Kai was nasty and Bonnie worshiped every second of his dominance. Her list of men was short, who knew Kai would be the one to break the mold. She swore him off more than once, but found herself succumbing to his blatant charms. He was forceful and sparked an energy inside her that Jeremy could never do.

Her body turned hot as Kai penetrated deep, her head conveniently fell back into his shoulder blade as he groped her neck with abrasive passion. She didn't want the feeling to stop as Bonnie envisioned a lifetime of repeated sex with Kai in the prison world. His hand left her waist, it's palm slid down in between her breast, past her stomach, and trailed down in between her legs. His index and middle finger spread the folders of her lips to bring intense pleasure to her clitoris as he thrust in-and-out of her womanhood.

Kai dangerously whispered into her ear upon hearing her tender moan, "You like that Bonnie?"

How could a man who was deprived of sex for so long be so damn good at the act?!

"Yes Kai," she answered faithfully.

Kai ached to have Bonnie in his bed since they met, he took gratification in winning her over. His hot tongue pressed against her cheek as he continued to speak, "You want me to make you come?" he asked.

Bonnie's virtue was out the window as she found herself answering his commands, "Please make me come," she begged terribly.

He was swift and wasted no time giving her exactly what she asked for, Kai increased his momentum. His death grip kept her in captivity, her cries turned hollow as her mind scrambled with chaos. His ailing moan showed just how much he enjoyed consummating with Bonnie.

Their dangerous attraction was mutual. Bonnie couldn't turn back from their newly explored territory even if she wanted to.

…

Bonnie abided her time at the Gemini family house with Kai. She stayed partly because she wanted to while the other half desperately needed to get a hold of the ascendant. Kai made it difficult for her to stray as he stayed by her side most of the time, so she patiently waited for the days to pass.

Bonnie sat at the kitchen table in the early evening hours. She quietly thought about Kai, in her mind she replayed their time alone. Bonnie bit her finger nails as she pondered in deep thought. She had never felt so strongly about a man in her years. She couldn't believe that she let him see her most vulnerable parts after all Kai had done. It seemed like his vile and violent side was nothing but a distant nightmare. She soaked in its dark beauty and allowed herself to be consumed by his charm whether it be false or real. She couldn't tell the difference and didn't bother to bring it up.

Bonnie could feel a surge of energy rush through her body the more she thought of him—Unexpectedly, the mug that sat on the table rumbled before her. The sound caused her to quickly shift her attention to the ceramic cup. She questioned whether what she was seeing was real. She concentrated on the cup as if it would move again, she looked around the empty kitchen to find that she was by herself. Surprisingly for the first time in a while, Kai had disappeared for most of the day.

Lost in thought, Bonnie focused her attention back to Kai as he penetrated her thoughts once more. He raced in her mind more than ever, memories of both the pain and intimacy between them—the ceramic mug suddenly burst onto the table before her. She jumped from the sudden sound, it's liquid compounds once contained spilled onto the light oak wood table. Bonnie sighed aloud as she questioned her magical capabilities.

In her distractive thought, she realized the liquid had dripped into her chair. She quickly got up as she found her bare legs were covered in lukewarm coffee. She used her hands to wipe the liquid from her legs, that's when she heard the front door sound.

She stood stuck as she tried to fathom what physically happened on the kitchen table. Kai aimed straight for the kitchen with large black paper bags. His face looked of shock when he saw Bonnie. He hastily placed the bags behind the counter.

"Why are your legs wet?" he chuckled lightly.

"I spilled coffee," she said. She quickly grabbed a hand towel from the counter to wipe the remaining liquid from her legs.

Kai hinted, "On the table...?" he asked while looking at the shattered glass.

Bonnie quickly snapped, "The mug was already cracked! This thing looks practically ancient!" she said.

"Okay," said Kai in response to her awkward disposition. He quickly reached for the bags.

"What's in those?", said Bonnie in attempt to change the subject.

"I bought some stuff that's all," he said.

"Yeah but what's in them?" she said. Bonnie threw the towel on the table, she smiled while walking towards Kai. She tried to peek over his shoulder. Kai moved in the direction she tried to look, instantly blocking her view. "Why so sneaky?" She asked.

"Why is the cup broken?" He asked in return.

Bonnie avoided his question, she darted her attention back to the bags. Kai distracted her once more. She looked at him in annoyance, he stared at her with deceitful eyes.

Bonnie moderately grabbed Kai by the crotch, he flinched in her grasp enough to tense up from the pressure. While he was distraught from her brief grope, Bonnie dashed around his body and to the bags on the floor. Kai had given up at that point. Bonnie kneeled and opened one of the bags, she pulled out a black suit jacket. Kai leaned against the counter in affirmation, "You know if you wanted to grab my cock, all you had to do was ask," he joked in amusement.

Bonnie looked at him in question, "What is this?" She said. He held his hand out in explanation, "That was a surprise until you ruined it". Flustered by her intrusiveness, he rubbed his forehead.

"What are you not telling me?" Bonnie asked.

"That's a suit!" He said lost in thought.

"Okay Sherlock, tell me something I don't know?!" said Bonnie. She grew impatient from his procrastination.

Kai walked over to Bonnie, "Will you go on a date with me?" he said. She paused for a brief second. Bonnie chuckled briefly, she had to take a moment to process his words. "What?" She said unconvinced.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Kai repeated himself, his eyes fluttered in embarrassment. Bonnie pulled her hands away in laughter, she covered her mouth as if she did not comprehend his request. "I'd appreciate it if you stopped laughing," he said. Kai's face turned red as she prolonged her answer.

She pondered briefly in confusion, this couldn't be real. "I'm sorry, it's just...Ummm why?" asked Bonnie.

Kai took a deep breath, nearly stuttering in his words, "Because….I want to do something nice for you", he confessed.

Bonnie laughed some more, Kai looked away in distraction as she didn't take his question serious. "I don't believe you," she flat out said.

Kai looked away and uttered, "Well I haven't exactly been myself lately." Bonnie shook her head and shifted her tone as she realized Kai appeared genuine.

"Your serious, aren't you?" She asked with concern. "No, I'm not. I'm just here making a fool of myself and I got these clothes for fun!" He spoke with a sudden harsh sarcasm. Bonnie looked at him for a moment, she spoke clearly before deciding. "No", she simply uttered.

Kai paused as if his mind had glitched, he tried to process her blunt answer. "What do you mean no?!" he said with discontent. "I said no!" Bonnie yelled as if she had been harboring hidden anger. She walked away and turned around to utter more words, "Is this your idea of some sort of joke?"

Kai quickly ran after her, he grabbed her arm by force. Bonnie sighed from his powerful grip, "What are you doing?!" she said. Kai looked at her with earnest eyes, "Go on a date with me, that's all I'm asking!" Bonnie sneered at him. Kai's face became flushed and his eyes widened. He grabbed Bonnie by both hands with complete sincerity in his eyes, "I fucking like you okay!", he said. Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You don't get to do this Kai!...You don't get to like me", Bonnie said with force. "After everything, you do this, what are you playing at?!" she tried to walk away. Kai wouldn't let her leave as he blocked her path.

"It's crazy, I don't know what you did to me!" He confessed with an embarrassing laugh. She looked at him with concerned eyes, "Why do you want to hurt me?!", she sounded cross with emotion.

Kai argued his point, "I want to hurt you after all this? We spend all our time together, and you act as if we don't sleep in the same bed every night! What's one date going to do to you?!" he said.

Bonnie slowly shook her head in defense, she looked at his hands and released them from hers. "This is why I can't trust you. You're so convincing, you almost had me fooled. This is who you are!" She yelled.

Kai looked down to avoid eye contact with Bonnie. It was his typical self-dense behavior that he exhibited when he appeared upset. Bonnie wanted to believe him, but it was hard for her to trust him even now.

As usual Kai always tried to find a way to disarm an uncomfortable situation, he tilted his head forward and flashed puppy dog eyes in her direction. "Can I at least have a hug?" he asked.

Bonnie glinted her eyes at his avoidance in culpability, she hated that Kai refused to face the truth. She walked past him in silence and went to another room in the house.

Kai froze in his stance, bothered by her rejection. It was as if Bonnie held a mirror up to him and forced him to see his inner self.

…

Bonnie drank a glass of burning alcohol. When it ran low, she recklessly refilled her cup with the old concoction. "What the hell am I drinking?" She uttered to herself.

"Hooch," said Kai. Bonnie hadn't noticed he had been standing in the room. They settled in the home's basement.

She huffed, "I think I miss the mansion, it was easier to get away from you with all those rooms to choose from."

Kai smiled at her insult, "Getting shit faced in broad daylight?", he said while walking further into the room.

Bonnie typically drank when she was upset. Kai showed his annoyance with her peeved attitude as she had been turning the cold shoulder to him lately. Bonnie sneered at him as she held the glass to her mouth before taking a sip. Kai didn't like seeing her drunk for no reason, he grabbed the glass from her hand while she drank.

"What are you doing?!" she exasperated.

Kai responded genuinely, "You're going to make yourself sick. I got drunk off this same shit when I was like sixteen. I threw up for days. Trust me, I'm helping."

Bonnie snickered, "You care about me now?" she asked.

Kai placed the drink down on the table nearest him and away from her. He laughed loudly, "Look I know what we have is good, but don't get attached...It's not my thing," he said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his painstakingly false sentiments. She headed for the bar to pick her poison. She rummaged in the cabinets until she found something decent. "So who makes this stuff? It's in jars and weird looking bottles", she uttered while holding a large bottle of clear liquor. She narrowed her eyes on the label to she inspected the date.

Kai walked in her direction, "Okay, no more for you", he grabbed the bottle from her hands.

Bonnie focused on him, "Are you my mother? No, I didn't think so", Bonnie snatched the bottle back from Kai's hand.

Kai smiled boyishly, "No, but last time I checked you were calling me daddy. Sooo..." he winked.

Bonnie was caught guilty, "I don't intend to do that again." She poured herself a full glass then offered the bottle to Kai. He took a swig of liquor straight from the bottle's mouth.

Bonnie headed back to the couch in her tipsy state as she held the rim of the glass to her parted lips, bumping into a chair in her path. She casually ignored the thump and plopped onto the cushioned sofa.

Kai took a seat on the couch next to Bonnie, she comfortably placed her bare feet onto his lap. He instantly invited her legs to his body.

He bared any and everything that crossed his mind probably because he lacked a real live person to talk to in his painful years of solitude. He talked her into oblivion as Bonnie listened in peace. The room turned silent, with the exception of his voice.

Kai heard no response, "Bonnie?" he called out.

Kai looked over to find Bonnie sleeping. She dozed off quietly and he hadn't noticed at all. Kai gently removed her legs from his lap, he got up and bent down next to the couch. He cupped her legs into his arms and brought her to his chest allowing her head to fall into his shoulder. He carried her light weight sleeping body up the basement stairs and to the first floor of the house.

Kai headed for the family room. He carefully placed her body onto the couch. He peered down at her in admiration. He clutched the car keys in his pants pocket as he headed out the room. Shortly after, he strangely left the house.

As soon as Bonnie heard the sound of his mustang start, she opened her eyes. She carefully peered out the window behind the white curtains as she watched Kai drive off. She waited for him to leave the lot before heading upstairs to his bedroom.

Bonnie sobered up quickly as she set her thoughts on retrieving the ascendant. Her stomach churned from the terribly strong liquor. Lately, Kai had gone out and went about his business for long periods of time giving Bonnie absolute freedom. Frankly, she still didn't trust Kai as he was often vague about where he was going.

She felt a small ounce of guilt and a hell of a lot of fear if Kai were to find out about her plans. She questioned whether she could leave him alone again. He didn't deserve to get out, but he didn't deserve to be abandoned either. After all, he had no one, not even his own family.

Her mind warped in confusion as her conscience ate at her being. Her logical side argued with her heart as she pondered Kai's existence. He was damaged goods. Bonnie wouldn't admit it, but she wanted him to change or else he could end up changing her. He already influenced her emotions, he stirred up the resentment and pent up anger she held towards the world.

When she's with him, nothing or nobody else mattered. Not even Jeremy, her own boyfriend couldn't ignite that kind of fiery passion inside her. That dangerous and addictive feeling she wanted to surrender to. Bonnie got a taste of it when she laid in Kai's bed.

Bonnie retrieved the ascendant from under his bed, she took a seat nearby to observe the dismantled parts in her hand. She played with the pieces to get an idea of what was missing. It appeared Kai had already pieced together some of its mechanisms. She needed steel pieces and screws from a hardware store. She was confident that she could finish the ascendant, but the hardest part would be getting her magic back.

She prepared to leave the house knowing the repercussions if she were to be caught. Bonnie was at a crossroad as she now harbored the ascendant.

…

Bonnie approached the Gemini house with unease amid the early evening hours. The sun was setting. Kai's sky-blue mustang was not spotted in the drive way. The house lights were off as she expected. She rubbed her forearms as she hesitantly walked up the front door's steps. Something told her not to come back.

Bonnie stepped into the silent dark house with apprehension. She flipped the foyer light switch to find it wasn't working. A tension formed in her body as she knew something was wrong. She scanned the darkness of the hallways and the adjacent rooms.

She gradually headed towards the back of the house. The large grandfather clock at the end of the hallway loudly sounded causing her slight distress. She waited for its bothersome chiming to stop.

She headed for the study passing through the long corridor. The anticipation caused her heart to race—"Where have you been?" Kai's baritone voice said calmly.

Bonnie turned around to find Kai's menacing dark figure standing all the way at the opposite end of the hall near the front door. The house was completely dark making it difficult to see his face.

"That's none of your business," Bonnie said boldly. "Why are the lights off?" she asked. Kai didn't respond.

Kai snickered briefly, "Remember when we first played our little game of hide and seek?" he asked. "I miss that, it was so fun watching you run from me. It was like playing with a child. They typically try to hide somewhere obvious assuming it was their best option, but in the end their native nature ultimately gets them caught," he said.

Kai's odd disposition instilled an inherent and familiar fear in Bonnie. As if they were playing a game of hide-and-seek, Kai began to count, "One…Two," he voiced in low tone.

She wasted no time and ran to the back door near the kitchen, she tugged at the locked door. Bonnie thought fast, she spotted a wooden bat on the floor in the large sun-room in the back of the house. She entered through the open glass pane double doors nearly tripping on the rug just to grab the heavy object.

Bonnie turned around as she held the bat before her preparing to hit Kai. She grew alarmed with terror once she saw that she was alone in the darkened room. Kai was messing with her, it's what thrilled him the most. There were two entry ways to the sun-room. On the left side of the house, it went thru the kitchen. Bonnie chose the right which led to the hallway where she last saw Kai.

Bonnie scoured the first floor of the dark and quiet house in search of Kai. Bonnie was tired of running from him.

She looked both ways as she entered the hallway. The kitchen that stretched down the end of the hall was semi-dark. Bonnie went to her right which took her thru the study, ahead of her was the large living room. She was almost certain Kai was waiting somewhere near the front of the house as he most likely expected her to make a run for the front door.

She was crazy to try an challenge him physically, but she was past the point of desperation. Bonnie died by his hands once before, she accepted the fact that it could easily happen again.

Bonnie firmly clutched the bat with both hands, they trembled from the adrenaline. Dark shadows on the walls played with her in suspension as she quietly breathed. She gradually raised the bat above her head as she entered the eerily silent and empty dark living room.

Bonnie heard the sound of a tread on the carpet behind her, she quickly turned while bumping into the end table near the couch disturbing the small animate objects on top of it causing a loud commotion. She faced back to the front as she prepared to hit what lie in her path—Kai quickly rushed towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they came face to face. Kai violently swung Bonnie over the couch that blocked the study.

Bonnie lost her breath as she had fallen onto her back. Kai took his sweet time to follow as he walked around the couch to meet with her. He quickly straddled her waist. Bonnie tried to hit him with the bat, but he quickly pinned down the hand that wield it. She sighed from the pinching of his powerful grip. Kai laughed in victory, "Who knew Bonnie would the find the very object I used to beat my sister Josephine with!" he said.

Kai quickly pulled Bonnie to her feet, she was exhausted from the fall. Bonnie whimpered loudly as Kai pulled her hair by the root while he stood behind her. He tauntingly spoke into her ear knowing he had the advantage, "I got back early because something in my gut told me you were being a very bad girl...You wouldn't lie to me now would you Bonnie?" he questioned with threat.

Bonnie's eyes widened with anger as she felt completely helpless. Kai continued to pull her close to his body, he gently cupped her throat to command her attention. Bonnie's mouth parted with discomfort as he hadn't released his death grip on her hair.

He whispered, "I tried to tell myself, my Bonster wouldn't betray me. We have something good, but I guess I was wrong." He switched his tone, "Where's the ascendant Bonnie?!" he shouted.

"I'm not telling you!" she shouted back.

Kai furiously yelled as his impatience grew. He acted with rage just as he had done so when they were in the cave together. He threw Bonnie forward with great strength. "Where is it!?" he shouted with bass. Bonnie lunged forward and fell into the center of the floor in the open study. Kai's dark appearance stood a few feet away from her. She quickly got up and ran through the other exit and down the hallway to the kitchen.

She frantically searched the cabinet drawers for something sharp. She grew flustered as she took notice of Kai's habit in moving weapons when it was most convenient for him. She finally found a suitable knife. When she looked up, Kai stood in the kitchen's entry way with a loaded arrow launcher pointed in her direction. One half of his face was radiated by the nightfall's light from the large window above the kitchen sink.

"Remember your old friend?" Kai asked with a tilted head. "I bet it hurts like hell to be hit with one of these in the chest. I could easily send this arrow flying thru your heart." His eyes rolled back with conceit, "I've had many years of practice so I have a 99 percent chance of shooting you right now and you'll instantly bleed out. Not to mention, you'll suffocate horrendously until death…I don't think you want that Bonnie," he voiced with content.

His remote and chilly disposition frightened Bonnie terribly. As his tall figure came closer, she took note of his change in clothes. Kai wore dark denim jeans, some boots, and a black thermal shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. Kai smirked as he could tell she was finally ready to give up. "What's it going to be? Arrow in the chest or surrender to Kai?" he gloated with a devil may care attitude.

Bonnie continued to remain awfully silent as she sulked in her acceptation of defeat. She furiously dropped the knife by her side. Kai smiled baring his perfect teeth at the sound of it's loud clank on the marble floor.

Kai gradually walked towards Bonnie, "That's my good girl. You're tougher than I thought, but to think that you could out smart me in my own prison was really stupid," he uttered heinously.

Bonnie had quickly forgotten that she was dealing with a man who was twice her age. Kai's youthful and attractive appearance was indeed a distraction, but his way with words had easily influenced her to do whatever he pleased. He had more than enough time and experience to mask his true psychotic self.

"Come to daddy", Kai smiled with disturbing glee. He took in a deep breath and shook his head. He added bass to his voice, "You disappointed me Bonnie."

"So what Kai?...What are you going to do now?...You can't even use it", Bonnie mouthed with aggravation. She leered at him to challenge his intimidation once more.

Kai peered at her with a smirk, "While you were behind my back trying to find a way out of here…without me. I did my research as well. You know I was thinking about that date! We should do it tonight, don't you think?" he said.

Bonnie looked at him with disturbed eyes, her body was tense as he acted with aloofness. "I'm not going anywhere with you", she growled. Kai wasn't in the mood to entertain her attitude.

Kai raised the arrow launcher a bit higher, "In case you forgot, I am holding your death sentence," he said before breaking into laughter.

Bonnie lifted her head before him in preparation. He smiled at her brave gesture despite her unlucky circumstances. He knew Bonnie was far beyond her years. Kai walked towards Bonnie with the cross bow in a downward position. They locked eyes for a moment. His mouth slowly parted, "Time to go upstairs and get ready", he uttered softly. Kai smiled showing teeth, he nodded his head to the doorway.

Bonnie sneered as she walked ahead of Kai with stiffened posture. "Remember when I killed you with this thing?" He said gleefully. "On a scale of one to ten, how painful was it when I shot you in the stomach," he asked with insensitivity. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she silently ignored his question.

…

They arrived upstairs in the guest bedroom. On the bed was a single shopping bag. "Let's see the present that I got for you", said Kai.

Bonnie reached into the bag and pulled out a single long-sleeve midnight blue lace dress. At the bottom of the bag were some black strappy high heels. Bonnie held the soft stretchy fabric in her hand then looked at Kai, "You expect me to wear this?" she asked.

"You'll wear it if you don't want this arrow to penetrate your pretty little chest," said Kai with his weapon in hand near his waist.

Bonnie snarled as she pondered her odds. She toyed with the thought for a bit as she tried to concoct a way out of this mess.

"Do it!" Kai shouted. Her body simultaneously jumped at the bass of his deep voice.

Bonnie turned to him with pleading and resentful eyes as she started to take off her clothing. She began with her shirt. Kai's sultry eyes undressed her as if he hadn't seen Bonnie naked body before. His lips parted as he watched her pants slide down her legs and land to her ankles. He carefully watched Bonnie as she unhooked her bra exposing her petite breasts. Her jaw tightened in her discomfort as he steadily watched. Kai's heart pounded at the sight of her bare body. Only in her underwear, Bonnie stepped into the unzipped lace dress. Kai's eyes slowly followed as the dress smoothly slid up her body. With her arms now in both sleeves, she looked onto Kai with irritation. "Satisfied yet?" Bonnie sneered.

"Aren't you going to see how it looks on you?" Kai asked with a smile.

Bonnie turned towards the large mirrors across from the bed and caught a glimpse of her reflection. She curiously walked over to observe the partially worn fabric that comfortably hugged her body shape. Bonnie admired the backless dress while she touched the curve of her narrow hips. Its length stopped two and half inches above knees. It had been a long time since Bonnie had worn something so provocative and daring.

Kai closely appeared behind her reflection. Bonnie could feel the sudden gentle touch of his warm hands flanking the sides of her waistline—His lips hovered over Bonnie's ear, "I knew it...you're drop dead gorgeous in that dress", he whispered to her. The sound of his deep voice sent beautifully charged shivers through her midsection reminiscent of the orgasms he would give her. Bonnie gave into the moment as she briefly closed her eyes and reacted in natural response to the feel of his touch.

She snapped herself out of her euphoric state as she remembered the deceitful man that peered back at her reflection. They both locked eyes in the mirror as he sensually pressed his face into the side of hers. Kai slowly close-zipped the back of her dress. Bonnie's eyes widened with worry as she realized who she had become with Kai. She pitied the woman in her reflection as she was always weak to Kai's will and in turn, lesser than who she used to be. Bonnie hated herself for getting involved with him. Kai took a step back to get a better view of her body.

Bonnie caught a glimpse of Kai in the mirror as he gawked at her from behind. No longer distracted by his lecherous touch, she took notice of the intrusion that lurked upon her. Bonnie abruptly turned around to face Kai, "Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted?" she touted in degradation with glinted eyes.

"To see you in a sexy little dress? Let's see…Yes or no!?" he said. Kai grinned from ear to ear.

Bonnie sneered, "It's always fun and games with you! I said, what do you want from me?!"—Kai took a large step towards Bonnie before she could finish expressing her hostility. His chest inclining only inches from hers, his indecent eyes concealed some wicked desire as Kai spoke harshly, "I'll be satisfied when I get what I want from you," he said in baritone voice.

Bonnie paused before him, she tilted her head back so Kai could gauge the weight of her sudden calm and serious expression, "And what is that?" she asked.

Kai's fiery grey-blue eyes made a path all around her face, they briefly stopped at her lips, then made their way back to her green eyes. He pushed a short strand of her dark brown hair behind her left ear. Bonnie flinched and briefly closed her eyes in dissatisfaction. He amorously toyed with her like he usually preferred. "You're so much better when you don't ask questions," Kai smirked deviously.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Siphoner's Bond

_This is the ending chapter. There is a Beyond Wicked Part 2 under my stories._

 _It will explore Bonnie and Kai's relationship in the real world. I intend to include the other TVD characters in the story-line as well, but the plots will still revolve solely around Bonnie and Kai interactions. I remember struggling to come up with a different ending for this because the TVD version didn't make sense to me. Plus it's not fitting to my theme._

 **The Siphoner's Bond**

They arrived at the dark oversized parking lot in the evening hours. "Where are we?!" she sneered. Kai forced Bonnie out the car. Both her hands were bound behind her back. Kai held her arm and with his other hand he held the crossbow. Bonnie's wrists were irritated from the rope that cinched them together. Her body was snug in the short midnight blue lace dress. Meanwhile she struggled to walk in the black strappy high heel shoes as Kai pulled her to keep up with him. She pouted the entire time.

"Kai! Is this your high school?!" Bonnie yelled.

"Yup," Kai casually responded, "I never liked school. It really wasn't my thing. Now magic on the other hand, I could do spells all day," he said.

Bonnie turned to him in curiosity, "Then why didn't you?! You could have proven to everyone in your coven otherwise," she said.

"Because someone has to put a stop to their stupid family tradition. Would you want your kids to live the kind of life I had?" he asked.

Bonnie wasn't sure how to answer, she understood the point he was trying to make, "You could have went about things differently," she responded.

Kai smiled, "But that didn't happen. I don't wait around for things to change Bonnie. I'll do anything to show them that I will lead. They will regret banishing me here," he said.

"Do you really think you can lead an entire coven that hates you?" she asked.

Kai smirked, "I don't think Bonnie, I know they will when they see what I'm capable of."

They left the dimly lit parking lot and walked up the long side-walk, leading to the side entrance the high school building. The 20-foot-high gymnasium windows were a brightly lit pink, music echoed from the inside. Bonnie turned her head in attempt to look back at Kai as he guided her forward.

"C'mon Bonnie, you're making us look bad. Be happy! We're on our date remember!" Kai teased.

Bonnie mimicked in contempt. "I didn't know being held captive and taken against your will was considered as a date! If this is a date, why am I the only one that's dressed up?" she asked.

"You're right. I suppose you are wondering where my suit is. After all, I went out and bought one," he said. Kai turned to Bonnie, "You know I never went to prom?!...Long story… I actually did ask some girl to go with me, she said yes of course! Although I never did pick her up that night", he said with a smirk.

"Gee, should I be more surprised that you actually attempted to do something normal or that you stood your supposed date up!" said Bonnie. Kai stopped in his tracks. He stepped to face Bonnie, "I will at least say this…She's not as pretty as you", he uttered with charm and precision.

Bonnie looked away from Kai, she refused to give-in to his direct flattery. He playfully leaned into her, "If you play nice, I'll untie your hands. Truthfully, I'd rather not because I like seeing you this way. It turns me on", he smiled showing his all too perfect straight teeth.

Despite wearing heels, Bonnie was still significantly shorter than Kai. She looked him in the eyes to express her disgruntled attitude. He continued to force her to walk until they got inside the school.

They walked through a dark hallway corridor until they reached the strip of pink light that shinned through the gymnasium's entry doors. Kai let Bonnie curiously walk ahead of him. The music increasingly grew louder the closer they got to the doorway. Bonnie hesitantly peeked her head inside the huge decorated gym. The array of colored lights bounced off the walls and lit up the pail colored hard wood floor. Hundreds of balloons floated atop the ceiling creating what looked like clouds. Decorative streamers hung from both the walls and ceiling. Bonnie paused to take in all the sights.

"Are we going to run if I take these off?" Kai spoke closely to Bonnie's ear. In a state of complete shock, she prolonged her response due to the distractions around her. Bonnie briefly turned to Kai and shook her head signaling as a "no". She continued to focus her attention back to her surroundings while Kai cut the ropes from her wrists. Kai took lead by grabbing Bonnie's hand, he eagerly motioned for her to follow him. He continued to carry the cross bow.

"Why'd you do all of this?" Bonnie asked.

"I told you it was a date, but you didn't believe me," Kai said. They stopped at the middle of the floor. Kai turned to face Bonnie with a gracious smile. "Dance with me?!" he said.

Before Bonnie could respond, Kai pulled her into his body. Kai clutched her lower back with one hand, he motioned her to move with him to the beat of the song that play. Bonnie naturally moved along with Kai as she remembered the crossbow in his right hand.

Kai stared down at Bonnie, she continuously tried to evade his obvious stares as they danced. "So you did all this for me?" She asked.

Kai smirked, "I guess I did...But! You had to go and ruin it. Hint, why I'm not wearing my suit!"

"This doesn't change the fact that you forced me here tonight," said Bonnie.

"We don't exactly have a conventional relationship you know," Kai joked.

Bonnie cleared the air, "We're not together...at all!" she said.

"But you like the idea of it," Kai retorted reading her mind perfectly.

Bonnie turned her head away from Kai in fear that he could see her lying eyes. "Even if that were the case! I can't trust you," she said firmly.

"But you can trust Jeremy right?" he said.

Bonnie suddenly looked at Kai with serious expression, "That's different!" she argued.

"Is it really?...You act as if nobody has ever done anything special for you!" he continued.

Bonnie made intense eye contact with Kai as he immediately struck a chord. Then she swiftly turned her head in the opposite direction to avoid him. He chuckled at her reaction, "I knew it!" he shouted.

Bonnie tried to save face, "You don't even know what you're talking about Kai!" she refuted.

Kai suddenly looked at Bonnie as if he had seen her for the first time, "What did they do to you? Or what haven't they done?" he said.

Bonnie pegged his inclusive statements without response as she automatically knew what he referred to. "Okay so what! I've been hurt more than once. Who hasn't?" Bonnie reasoned.

Kai quickly responded, "People that are supposed to care about you? Yeah you told me this and you let the same people back into your life," he said before looking off into the distance. "You are so strong, yet you act so weak. Why do you let people use you?!" he smirked.

Bonnie scowled at Kai, should couldn't believe what he was saying. She shouted, "What am I? Your charity case now? You have no right to say these things. We are here right now because of you!"

"You could have saved yourself before all this ever happened! But you didn't!" Kai argued. He quickly retorted in anger, "I'm saying fuck them! Fuck Jeremy! Fuck Damon! Fuck your friend Elena!...Go ahead say it," Kai demanded.

"What do you want from me!?" Bonnie shouted in his face.

"Say it! Say fuck Jeremy! Go ahead, I know you've been thinking it. He betrayed you!" Kai spoke convincingly. Bonnie looked away as Kai's words penetrated her exact sentiments.

Kai paused in thought, he stared at Bonnie with a fiery passion in his eyes. "I don't know how he could do it…You're so damn beautiful", he said. Bonnie glanced at Kai once more, she swallowed what remained in her throat. Kai locked eyes with Bonnie, "Say it", he urged her.

Bonnie swallowed his words knowing he spoke half-truth, it invoked the very anger she had been forced to hold in for some time now. Kai's jaw tightened and his eyes widened as he knew Bonnie was on the verge of breaking down. She could no longer hold her tongue, "Fuck them," she uttered.

Bonnie's words sliced the tension in the air that lingered between her and her self-conscious. Kai nodded his head in agreement. Her temper had reached its brink as she let the two words suffice her retribution. "Fuck them!" She shouted. Meanwhile, Kai maintained serious expression. He waited for all of it to release at once.

"Fuck Jeremy!" She shouted again.

Kai continued to encourage her, "Say fuck Damon!" he demanded.

"Fuck you Damon!" she shouted. Bonnie abruptly pulled away from Kai as she took steps backwards. Bonnie was ready to lash out and release everything that she bottled up inside. Her eyes grew watery as she tried to fight back releasing tears.

Kai smiled something wicked, he set the crossbow down next to his feet. Bonnie breathed hard and heavy while Kai approached her. He enthusiastically admired her fierce anger.

Kai grabbed a hold of Bonnie's waist using both hands. He pulled Bonnie closer to him, their foreheads intimately touched as she tried to calm herself down. Kai smiled flirtatiously, "Feels good doesn't it", he said.

Kai's eye sight briefly went astray, he first admired Bonnie's lips and chin. He smiled while he stared at her chest and mid-section in the dress that revealed Bonnie's natural shape perfectly. Kai gently pecked Bonnie's lips before grabbing her hand. In a spontaneous dance, he pushed her away from his body, then he twirled her right back to him. Kai's light-hearted gesture made Bonnie instantly smile as she wasn't expecting it.

"Kai you're fucking crazy," Bonnie uttered. He twirled her one more time while they briefly laughed in short unison.

Kai's face lit up entirely, "You don't even know!" he said. "In fact, I'm a little bit psycho"—Kai paused to pondered in secret, he looked into Bonnie's now cheerful eyes. Their chests pressed against each other.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked in wake of their short silence.

Kai's mood suddenly shifted, "Sorry about this Bonnie," he said. Kai grinned as he abruptly injected a sharp needle into the side of her neck. Bonnie groaned from the sudden harsh penetration. Kai quickly pulled the needle out after swiftly injecting the fluid.

Bonnie pulled away from Kai while she clutched her neck in discomfort. She felt the slow burn of the injection. At first it felt painful and fiery, then the drug gradually made her limbs turn numb. She watched Kai's smile turn to grim and chipper expression.

"What did you give me?" she uttered faintly. Kai didn't respond.

Bonnie stumbled as she tried to walk away. The room gradually began to shift as she felt the effects of vertigo. Kai followed behind Bonnie as made an attempt to walk to the door. She quickly felt a weakness in her legs. Her knees began to buckle from under her as she slowly felt herself falling towards the ground. Bonnie's eyelids instantly grew heavy as she could no longer stay conscious. She blacked out entirely.

…

Bonnie awoke from her hazing drugged state with her hands bound in front. Her head was slouched over to her side with her legs bent while she sat against the gymnasium wall. She squinted her eyes to block out the blinding and moving colorful lights. The music thumped faintly in the background, her hearing was drowned out by that of loud ringing in her ears. The sound increasingly grew louder as her senses started to regain normalcy. Her head and entire body felt heavy from the momentary paralysis.

She attempted to move in her sluggish state. Bonnie looked up in a state of confusion as Kai's large figure stood before her. "I didn't expect the Ketamine to do this much damage!" he laughed in grimace expression. "You sure are a light weight…Maybe I gave you too much," he said while turning his head in disturbing question. Bonnie could barely make out her surroundings let alone clearly visualize his face.

Kai bent down and pulled Bonnie up to her feet. He lifted her weight and placed her limp body over his shoulder, he held her legs tightly together. She tried to utter words in her disorientation. She watched the soles of his boots tread out of the gymnasium as she was faced upside down on his upper body.

Kai carried her over his back down the long partially lit hallway of the high school.

"Put me down!" she clamored weakly.

When Kai ignored her heeding calls, Bonnie made feeble attempts to grab the hallway lockers or anything that possibly could hinder his path. The rotation of the partial lighting that skipped on the floor made her even more dizzy.

She weakly kicked and wiggled in his firm grasp, "Kai!?" she said in desperation in attempt to get his attention despite his neglect. She panicked in his arms as she feared his null and callous lack of response. "Are you listening to me?!" she cried. Hot tears began to stream from her eyes. Her face grew puffy and red from her elevated position. "Say something!" she screamed.

Kai continued to ignore her anxious calling. Bonnie felt like she was about to face death as Kai appeared darker than usual. Like a constant swinging pendulum on a clock, she didn't understand how his moods could change so easily.

They arrived at the high school's aquatic center. Her heart raced and pounded from anxiety as she realized where they stopped—"What are you doing!?" she asked with frantic worry. Kai kneeled to put her onto her feet. Bonnie's head spiraled in dizziness as she tried to stand. When her knees wouldn't lock in place, he let her legs bend until she was sitting on the ground.

"You're making this hard on me Bonnie", Kai said as he walked away briefly disappearing into the pool's storage unit room. He continued to talk in the distance, "I really did not want it to be this way...but I realized I had to push you."

Bonnie tried to crawl back to the entrance door that appeared too far away, but her legs were heavy and damn near lifeless.

Kai walked back out of the room wearing thick black work gloves, he had a large cord wrapped around his shoulder. He dropped the large cord, pulled out his pocket knife and sliced a large hole in the unplugged wire. He untwined the cord as he walked towards the end of the pool walkway. "I really like you Bonnie, I do. I don't necessarily enjoy hurting you...Okay I'm lying, a part of me does enjoy the torment!" he chuckled. "You have so much potential! I thought to myself, a Bennett witch doesn't just lose her magic or send it away," he said.

Kai stopped at an open circuit box at the far end of the pool. He plugged the cord into the electrical outlet then made his way back to Bonnie. "So I said to myself, how can I get Bonnie's magic to back? In my discovery, there's one of few ways in fact, it was just a matter of figuring out which one worked and how. One, using emotional trauma to invoke it. Kind of like what happened with Damon," he continued.

Kai stopped in front of Bonnie with both hands upon his hips as he tried to recall his words in deep thought. "Maybe some electricity can do the trick," he said while bringing his finger to his lip. He looked down at her and smiled in wicked delight. "It can shock, stun,...or even wake what is actually asleep", he titled his head as he watched Bonnie struggle to get to the doorway.

Kai walked towards her weak body as she laid on her stomach. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her body back to the initial place he set her in. He kneeled in front of her as she tried to pull herself off the ground.

"This was originally supposed to be our date", Kai leaned closer to Bonnie's face and rolled his eyes, he harbored resentment towards her rejection. He continued, "Then it didn't go as planned. You know with you being so difficult an everything. I got too complacent and almost comfortable being here with you."

Kai gently cupped her chin for her full attention, when Bonnie tried to look away he forced her head back in his direction so he could stare into her drowsy eyes. He spoke, "Have you ever wanted something so badly that you were willing to do whatever it takes to get it?" Kai bit his bottom lip with sheer enthusiasm, "It's like I can almost taste it...Kind of like me and you. You played hard to get at first, but in the end…I always get what I want. As much as I want this to last, I'd rather get out of this prison that has kept me from my manifest destiny," he uttered in low tone.

Bonnie's face cringed as she listened to his twisted sense of truth.

Kai gently pushed the small strand of hair from her eye using his index finger so he could get a better look at her face. He laughed with sinister intent, "Dammit Bonnie! I nearly forgot about my vowed vengeance because of you," he grinned at the very thought.

"Kai please," Bonnie pleaded in her weak state. She melted in front of him in attempts to gain his sympathy, but Kai was cold.

He closed his eyes to avoid the ache of his actions, "Nope...I can't do that", he uttered softly while ignoring her pleas.

Bonnie begged with flush and teary eyes. His lack of remorse and passive resistance made her heart ache a terrible wrenching feeling.

Kai kept his eyelids tightly shut as he kneeled before. "No, please don't beg", he looked away from her before standing. He casually went on to finish his evil bidding.

Kai stood up, he went back to the storage room once again. Bonnie tried to make her way to the door in his last attempt for freedom. She struggled to pull herself as she battled with her weight. She pulled her lower half using her forearms. She turned around to see Kai walk back out. He grabbed a hold of the cut electric wired cord. He flinched from the electrical spark, he carefully slid the cord into the pool water then headed for Bonnie.

Kai approached Bonnie while she lay in her crippled state, "Time to get to work", he said while standing over her grounded body. He reached under her arms pulling her towards him. Bonnie turned over to flee from his brief grasp. She kicked at Kai to keep him at bay. Her spikey heels were bothersome as they scraped his hands and arms so he grabbed a hold of each foot to pull the shoes from her feet. Kai forcibly dragged her closer to the pool's edge.

Kai quickly overpowered her as he straddled her waist. Bonnie fought and wiggled beneath him as he began pushing her arms above her head to untie the thin rope that tightly bound her wrists together. She begged once more in hopes that he'd change his mind. "Kai please stop!" she said. Kai then locked onto Bonnie's upper body pulling her up and into his chest. She stood to her feet with the majority of her weight supported by him. She tightly clung to Kai's chest and looked into his dull and cold-like eyes, "Sorry Bonnie", he uttered before brutally shoving her into the pool of water.

Kai quickly jumped back to avoid the splash. The circuit box lit a huge spark when Bonnie hit the water's surface. Her helplessly body shook from the electrocution as she submerged into the fatal pool. Her lungs quickly filled with water as she was unable to hold her breath. When Kai saw she no longer moving, he walked over to the circuit box to unplug the cord. Kai waited five minutes as her body slowly sunk to the bottom of the pool.

Kai grew impatient as time passed. He kneeled on the pool's edge to get a better look. He contemplated pulling her body from the water. While kneeling Kai scanned the pool deck for a rod he could use to fish her body out—Bonnie frantically surfaced before him taking in a gulp of air. Kai jumped at the sight of her. He landed on his back as her sudden disturbing appearance startled him. Bonnie's eyes were a hazy white as she pulled herself from the pool in her void dark status. Kai froze in wake of her menacing self. Bonnie slowly walked towards Kai in complete silence. Kai tried speaking to break her cryptic trance, "Bonnie?" he said with question—no successful reply.

Kai became apprehensive as he couldn't break her obscure spell. Her face twisted and eyebrows were perched while in her rage. Kai got up and slowly backed away from Bonnie, he headed towards the pool's exit. The door slammed shut before he could reach it. Kai tried to open the sealed door. The lights flickered amid the commotion she caused. He made a run for the pool's center entrance room.

Kai darted down the school's hallway. Bonnie hastily trotted after him in bare foot, leaving puddles of water in her trail. The long hallway's partial lights flickered as Bonnie got closer to him. Kai realized he had passed an exit door, he quickly went to it and pushed on the handles, but the doors were locked. So he made a run for the gymnasium's open exit. The exit doors to the outside slammed shut in front of him. He turned around to see that Bonnie was causing everything to happen. He ran back to the gym, closing the double doors behind. He quickly grabbed the rope on the ground and tied the door handles in attempt to keep her out. Kai's chest pounded as he was out of breath. The ropes suddenly combusted into flames. He pulled away from the heat as they burned his hands. He backed up while the double doors swung open as they abruptly hit the walls, causing a loud echo in the now silent gym.

"Bonnie!" he shouted for her attention. Bonnie remained estranged and mute with white eyes as she was stricken with rage. She lifted her hand—simultaneously, Kai's throat was obstructed from her supernatural ability. He palmed his neck as he grasped for air. His feet lifted from the ground as Bonnie levitated him using her telekinesis. The lights flicked and surged while fortuitous wind gusted the atmosphere inside the very gym. Kai's body was thrown against the back wall, he fell into a transportable cart of basketballs. The sported objects scattered among the ruins of the gym. His head suddenly ached from the aneurysm she magically bestowed upon him. He lay helpless and immobilized on the ground from the blow of the wall and the loud screeching sound. He touted Bonnie's name once more to break her mental occultation. She walked towards him crushing Kai's trachea, he fell to the ground while he fatally suffocated in her powerful control.

Bonnie took a huge breath as she instantly broke from the hypnotic trance. The gust of wind died down along with her seized black magic. Alarmed by the nature of her abilities, she observed the after effects of her surrounded environment.

Bonnie walked over to Kai knowing he would wake within minutes of his temporary death. She kneeled down and searched his pants pockets for the keys to the car. She found nothing, so she made a run for the exit, but was quickly slowed down from the exhaustion of using her dark magic.

Kai and Bonnie had been at the high school overnight, it was now morning and the sun was rising. Bonnie stumbled to the car in her woozy walk. She palmed her forehead to clear her jumbled thoughts. She sat in the driver side with the car doors opened as she avidly searched for the keys. Bonnie leaned back to the driver side—In an instant, Kai stood over her. His sudden appearance caught Bonnie off guard as he put her in a choke hold. He forcefully pulled her out the car. Kai pushed her standing body against the vehicle while gripping her throat with both hands.

His saliva splashed her face as he spoke, "Despite the abominable pain you caused me, I actually liked your reaction back there in the school!" Kai laughed ominously. "I have to admit that I was scared shitless because I have never witnessed magic like that before. It actually turns me on!" he exasperated with heavy breath.

Kai was completely enamored and ecstatic as he fondly licked Bonnie's face using his entire tongue, grazing both her lips and nose. In the thrill of the moment, he turned her face sideways and pressed his mouth onto her cheek as he sighed in lustful contentment.

Kai closed his eyes and boisterously voiced a spell of words in repetition. He siphoned Bonnie's magic in his touch. Bonnie sighed terribly as the spell drained her of energy. He continued to pull her supernatural powers until he could feel the magic surge through his veins. He sighed in absolute pleasure as he savored the long-lost feeling of owning warlock abilities. Kai was now Bonnie's equal and could match her in magical strength as he bonded them together.

Kai griped Bonnie's throat with one and then extended his right hand to direct his magic to his aimed object, meanwhile Bonnie sighed for air in his death grip. Kai focused his attention on the first car he set his eyes on. He stared at the car beside them in intense concentration. In his experimentation, he set the car on fire using his more than capable mental abilities. All six windows dramatically burst from the blast. He grinned in his devilish nature while watching the flames and black smoke roar high into the early morning air. He felt completely invincible, the adrenaline rushed through his body as he could feel Bonnie connected to him. The roaring flames came to a halt when Kai released Bonnie. She fell to the ground and held her throat as she inhaled and exhaled for air.

Bonnie took notice of burning car and looked up at Kai in awe as she couldn't believe his concocted plan had worked. "What did you do to me!?" She panted in exhaustion.

Kai turned to her as he grinned from ear to ear, "I did a binding spell and only I can break it. I have control over your magic in this world and the next. I connected us so that if I die in the next world, so do you," he said.

Bonnie's face warped into shocked expression as she felt trapped in Kai's will.

Kai set his thoughts on the ascendant, "You really thought you were going to leave here without me?" he chuckled in glee as he out smarted her. "Hand over the ascendant Bonnie," he voiced in low tone. "Time to go home", he smiled.

…

Kai tightly held Bonnie by the wrist as he led her through the wooded forest to an unknown location. Both hadn't slept in 24 hours. Bonnie still wore the same dress from the night before, she walked completely barefoot. She had no choice as she gave Kai the ascendant, he threatened to use her own powers against her. They headed to a clearing of stumped trees where they could get a perfect view of the eclipse.

Bonnie and Kai had ten minutes before the eclipse would start and less than a twelve-minute window to exit the prison world.

"Why did you have to kill me to get my magic back?!" Bonnie shouted.

"Because I knew you wouldn't help me. I did both you and I a favor and you act this ungrateful", Kai responded.

"You can't let you leave here", she said.

Kai smirked, "We'll you can't really do much about that now can you." He temporarily disabled Bonnie's magic so she wouldn't be able to use it against him. He regularly studied and read spells in the prison world despite not having access to magic. He was eager to get revenge and use his newly acquired power.

The sound of leaves crushed below their feet as they made their way to the open area amid the forest. "So what?! Are you just going to leave me here by myself!?", Bonnie said with worry in her voice.

Kai laughed, "I never said that."

They both looked up at the sky above them with clear sight of the black moon as it nearly covered the sun as the eclipse was about to begin.

Kai tugged at Bonnie's hand, "I'll offer you freedom out of this hell if you help me back in the real world", he urged.

"What do you mean help you? Kai, what do you expect me to do?" Bonnie voiced with concern.

Kai was confident he could get her to side with him. "Help me avenge my family's betrayal and I'll help you bury your demons," he said.

It was still unclear, "What are you asking of me Kai?!" she said.

"If you help me kill my family, I'll help you get back at Damon, Jeremy, or whoever else that gets in our way", he finished.

"I-I-I..." Bonnie stuttered to find a response. She couldn't fathom agreement to his immoral plans.

Kai was trying to win her over, "This is what you want right!? You even said it yourself. Fuck everyone, it's us against everything else now," he said.

Bonnie still wasn't convinced, "After all this, after I trapped us here...Why are you helping me?" she asked.

Kai avoiding answering the question, the look in his eyes revealed his genuine care for Bonnie, but his affections came with a cost.

A shadow of darkness passed over them as the moon encompassed the sun. Its darkness entrenched the forest surrounding them. They both looked above to witness its happening. Bonnie and Kai locked eyes in that moment.

"You either help me or you don't!" he commanded.

Bonnie paused as she couldn't see herself doing the unethical. As much as she ached and felt anger, she couldn't kill the few people she knew in her life.

They were running out of time. "Bonnie!" Kai shouted as he harshly tugged at her wrist to get her attention.

Bonnie looked into his eyes, she could feel the rage and hatred Kai harbored in his entire being as she was mentally tune with all that he felt. Kai's eyes widen with concern as they had little time left to weigh their options. "I...," Bonnie uttered with fluttering eyes. She was faced to make a hasty decision she may regret. "I…I'm not doing that," she said.

Kai's facial expression revealed feelings of disappointment—"I can't do that Kai. I just can't," Bonnie uttered while shaking her head.

"Then I have to do this so you won't stop me", he said. Kai's jaw tightened and his body tensed up as he unexpectedly thrust a sharp knife into Bonnie's gut with trepid force. Kai tried to hide the sting of resentment despite his glossy stone-cold eyes as Bonnie clutched both his arms from the pain. Bonnie groaned as Kai pushed the knife further into her body.

Bonnie hadn't expected this random act of cruelty from Kai even though she already knew what he was capable of. Kai held her gaze as she looked on with heart act. He pulled the knife from her gut.

Kai knew Bonnie had a good heart and he wasn't about to let her hinder his vowed vendetta.

She clasped into his arms with wide eyes, leaving a blood trail on his shirt as she slowly slid down his body. Kai looked at her in a state of emptiness, but on the inside, he knew his actions would have dire consequences yet he chose to ignore them. He wasn't about to let Bonnie's pain hold him back. He slowly let her fall to his feet.

Bonnie lay onto her back struggling for breath as she coughed a small of blood, all the while Kai had watched with little empathy. His conscience eased the guilt as his sole mission was to get home and tie-up loose ends.

Kai held the ascendant before him, preparing for the awaited moment. He had Bennett blood on his knife and managed to memorize the spell perfectly. He closed his eyes while chanting in absolute concentration. Kai's eyes shut tightly, the magical connection he had with Bonnie nearly distracted him in thought.

Meanwhile, Bonnie watched his body transcend into the bright blinding light as Kai portal jumped to the present world. Bonnie took her last few breaths in wake of her death while she lay in her lonesome amid the forest.


End file.
